Giving In
by coox
Summary: Nathan Scott and Haley James both live very different lives but the one similarity that both possess are their old fashioned parents who are secretly arranging their marriage.
1. Moving

**Chapter 1: Moving**

"Haley," yelled Lydia James from their spacious and well furnished living room, whilst tapping her foot impatiently as she was already annoyed enough. "Haley Elizabeth James, come down hear right now your father and I need to speak to you."

Usually she would have just ignored her mother but this sounded serious, something was up, but Haley had no idea that the next discussion would completely change her life. Living in a luxurious house in the middle of Charleston, she was never deprived of anything and she was fairly happy with her life even though she didn't have the best relationship with her parents as they chose to ignore her for most of their lives, parties and company events always came first.

Haley entered the living room and she could already feel the ever growing tension between her parents. She sat down on the leather sofa opposite her father and just sat there patiently waiting for him to speak.

"Haley, honey your mother and I…" but he was cut off by his wife

"This isn't my decision Jimmy, if I had my way we could stay here and Haley could still" she started of sternly but abruptly stopped when she witnessed the glare her husband was giving her because she had said too much"

"Okay, I think I shall continue even though I was very rudely disrupted, I have decided that I've had too much of the city and would like a change in atmosphere but my work is still very important and I need to stay close by so we're only moving to Tree Hill," he continued as though this was just a regular conversation he was having with a friend.

"Moving," Haley practically yelled still trying to process what she had just heard, because her life was her in Charleston, she couldn't just leave, she wouldn't. "Bu…but I don't want to leave," she stuttered as she had always been afraid of her father and never really protested or argued with him, but she had to stand up for this I mean it was her life, she should have some say.

"The decision has been made and I will not hear another word, you better start packing, the movers arrive tomorrow at noon," said her father in this strict voice and she wouldn't dare answer back, she just stormed out of the living room and ran upstairs to her room where she fell onto the bed and burst into tears. "Everything will be ok," she kept repeating trying to comfort herself in some way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the living room, Jimmy was trying to convince Lydia that the move was important and not just for the reasons that were mentioned to Haley. "Lydia, darling you know very well that she is coming of age, she only has one year of high school left and do you seriously want her to turn out like Taylor," said Jimmy knowing that by mentioning Taylor he had persuaded Lydia that it was the right thing to do, as Taylor was a very delicate issue.

Taylor James was Haley's elder and only sibling who was nothing like her, she was only 2 years older but they had absolutely nothing in common. Taylor was into cheerleading, guys and partying whereas Haley was a quiet and studious girl who preferred to hang out with her friends or have quiet nights at home rather than getting totally wasted practically every night like Taylor.

Taylor had left her house as soon as she had turned 18, she was used to her luxurious life but she knew her father all too well and she was sure that he would cancel her credit card and she would be broke. So she cashed in as much money as possible and left without a word. She skipped town with her boyfriend who was pat of some band, but he provided for her and not just in terms of finance.

Nobody knew where Taylor was, that is apart from Haley, she had kept it from her parents all these years but she still stayed in touch with Taylor because however bad and wrong Taylor was, her younger sis still adored her and admired her for being that person, a person that Haley could never be, she would never be able to disagree or yell at her parents the way Taylor did and she was sort of jealous of Taylor because she had the freedom to choose what to do with her life, something that Haley truly longed for.

"The Scott family is a very wealthy family with an amazing reputation and apparently that so of theirs is quite a catch", Jimmy continued giving Lydia a moment to grieve for her other daughter. "And I personally think that Haley will be very happy there, I mean look at us we had an arranged marriage and we're good, right?" Jimmy questioned sarcastically trying to lighten the mood.

"But, Jim why can't we stay here for the rest of the year and let Haley finish school, I mean leaving also has a great impact on me, it took very long for me to get the social status that I have today, you know", Lydia argued solely thinking about herself rather than her daughter.

"Lydia, honey that is the one thing that we don't have to worry about because socially I can't see anyone turning you down, and Dan and Deb are very popular as well so you should achieve your status in no time at all, they are the ones that threw the party of the year last January to welcome in the New Year at their beach house, do you remember you're the one that told me about it from that weekly magazine that you read?" Jimmy replied, trying to show his wife the positive side of moving and anyways Charleston wasn't far so she could always come back and visit her friends.

"Jimmy, I see where you are going with this and I'm sorry for second guessing you earlier, I really should have just listened to you, but I really think that you could have come up with a better excuse for the move, seriously I'm tired of city life" and they both burst into fits of laughter now seeing how unbelievably lame that excuse was. But they both knew that Haley could only find out about the arrangement when she needed to and Dan and Deb agreed not to tell Nathan either, they decide that they would let the kids get to know each other a bit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley, still lying on her bed sobbing, and trying to control herself, gradually stopped and started packing her stuff, it was times like these that she wished that she was more like Taylor because she knew that Tay would never let her parents push her around like this, she wouldn't move if she didn't want to, but Haley didn't have the courage that Taylor did to stand up to her parents.

Haley knew that she didn't have a choice and she would be moving whether she liked it or not so she did the one thing that she hated the most, "saying goodbye" to all her friends as well as Chris.

Haley only recently met Chris Keller, and they had been going out for just over a month, she wouldn't call him her ideal man because he was kind of skinny and a bit of a dork but she didn't mind hanging out with him and was sort of comfortable around him. The thing with Haley was that she found t hard to trust people and let them in, because the only affection she received when she was a kid was from her nanny who no longer lived with them anymore, her parents just chose to ignore her most of the time, as they were too busy wrapped up in their own messed up lives.

Chris was a musician a few years older than her, and Haley loved singing so she just kept telling herself that Chris was perfect for her but she was only lying to herself, they hadn't got very far sexually, not that she was waiting for marriage or anything, because she wasn't, she just wanted her first time to be with someone that she loved and that definitely wasn't Chris. Yeah they had made out a couple of times, but Haley tried to avoid it as much as possible because that was one talent he didn't possess, because every time they kissed she felt like she was drowning I his saliva, it was absolutely repulsive.

Chris had tried to push her many times into sleeping with him and Haley had actually considered it for like a second when she knew instantly that if she gave in she would regret it so she just stood her ground. She was getting kind of fed up of the whole thing now and loads of people had told her that she was better than him and he didn't deserve her and she should just dump his sorry ass. Her best friend Scarlet even went as far as saying that he was only with her for her money and that really ticked her off, but now that you think about it she would always pay for everything, Chris would always have some excuse for not paying and she was clearly fed up of it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Chris, its Haley", she spoke through the receiver once she was done sobbing over her future.

"Hey, what's up?" Chris replied.

"Well I have some bad news; my parents have decided that we're moving and I just called to say goodbye."

Haley knew very well that Chris didn't have anything keeping him in Charleston and Tree Hill was right round the corner and she just really didn't want him to follow seeing as she had had enough of him.

"Haley, where to, oh my god I can't believe you didn't tell me earlier, some things never change, huh?" Chris very rudely expressed.

"Well, I only just found out about five minutes ago and I expected you to at least have some sympathy rather than yelling at me," she yelled clearly showing the irritation in her voice.

"Okay, okay calm down I'm sorry but where are you going," Chris asked still very annoyed at the way she just yelled at him.

"We're leaving tomorrow at four in the afternoon, to New York" Haley was clearly lying but she didn't feel guilty about it at all she wanted nothing to do with Chris and she had no other way to break it to them, because how much ever she despised someone Haley hated hurting people.

"So I guess this is over then," Chris asked with a tiny bit of sadness in his voice but it was purely made of anger because he hated being rejected whatever the reason.

No shit jackass, there is no way in hell I would have a long distance relationship with you when I can't stand being near you anymore. "I guess so", Haley replied.

She put the phone down and called all her other friends, cried with Scarlet for a while and finally fell asleep, when suddenly her mobile started ringing and vibrating vigorously in her back pack. She looked at the time and it was 3 am and there could only be one person who would call at this hour – Taylor.

"Haley-Bop" she hears her sister's musty voice calling out her childhood name.

"Hey, Tay do you have any idea what the time is", Haley replied, clearly annoyed at her sister but thankful as well, it had been a while since she had spoken to Taylor and she missed her.

Haley spent a few minutes explaining the situation to Taylor, about how they were moving and that she absolutely hated it because it would mean leaving all her friends behind.

Taylor was slightly surprised but was really exited that Haley finally had the chance to get away from Chris and she was glad for her sister. But she found the reason for the move very peculiar and she warned Haley. "Haley, they are hiding something from you, dad would never leave the city he absolutely loves it, especially for some stinky town that no one has heard of what was the place again?"

"Tree Hill," Haley replied thinking about what her sister had just said, but why would her parents hide anything from her.

Haley and Taylor said their goodbyes and Haley drifted of to sleep just where she left of that was until she was abruptly awoken by the sound of her alarm clock, it was already 9 o'clock, she still had to pack, say goodbye to everyone, oh my god what is she going to do, she doesn't even know anyone in Tree Hill.

**Hey how'd you like it? Review and I'll update!**


	2. Home, Sweet Home

**Chapter 2: Home, Sweet Home**

_"Hide under there, they won't be able to find you", Haley distantly heard as she hastily hid under her pink, flower covered bed._

_Haley stayed under there for nearly an hour, she could hear her mother calling out for her but she was scared, she couldn't stand up to her father or start a new life. So she chose to hide._

_Suddenly out of nowhere Taylor appeared and Haley looked at her quizzically as to wondering why she was there. Then Taylor started teasing her…"Awww, look at little, helpless, poor, old Haley, who can't face her fears or stand up for herself, You're nothing but a coward," Taylor said with disgust throughout her voice. Haley was just about to reply when suddenly Taylor vanished and in her place was Chris._

_"Don't leave, you know you need me, you are nothing without me," Chris spoke with that annoying sneer plastered across his face. "Haley, Haley, Haley, you are worthless, your singing is absolutely abysmal and the only reason people even notice you is because of your father and his money, you are nothing without it, and you obviously know that – you have no identity of your own, you're just a nonentity." She could feel her eyes burning, whilst trying to control her tears but she wouldn't give in, especially now to someone like Chris Keller._

_Chris gradually faded and was instantly replaced by Lydia James, who was picking at Haley for every little thing, "Go fix your hair, get some help for your make-up, you look like a hooker, Change your dress you look really fat in that one…" and the list goes on and on, her mother wouldn't stop taunting her and she was constantly reminding her how inadequate she was. Her father soon formed and started lecturing Haley about how she didn't have a career in music and that she should think about how to manage a house, after all she was "coming of age." What was that supposed to mean she wasn't even 18 yet, she wanted to be educated and have a job, or even pursue a career in music, but it was really difficult especially when everyone kept reminding her how useless and good for nothing she was._

_Haley, had had enough she wasn't going to let these people push her around, even if some of the things that they had said were true…_

"No, no, enough is enough, just leave me alone…go away," Haley yelled from the back seat of her parents Land Cruiser.

"Haley, its ok, wake up, it was just a bad dream," Haley heard her mother's voice calling out to her and she instantaneously awoke. She apologized for all the yelling and decided to just stare outside, watching her childhood fly by.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about another half hour, of listening to her i-pod and gazing past the window, a huge sign caught her eye – 'Welcome to Tree Hill, the home of the Ravens'.

Haley had heard of the Ravens before, but that is only because of Scarlet, who as well as her best friend was a cheerleader, which is partly another reason no one bothered Haley in Charleston, she had all the right connections.

Well, the Ravens had come to play us and I heard that it was a very close game and we were actually winning until some guy named Scott scored an amazing three-pointer and won the game for the Ravens, this went on for weeks around school because we lost our chance to compete for the championship and many players took the loss quite badly.

As well as that Scarlet, being the slut (her very well-known reputation) that she is, hooks up with one of the guys on the other team who happens to be a Scott as well, but he isn't the one that made the beautiful game winning shot. Maybe they are like cousins or distant relatives or something, because according to Scarlet they look nothing alike.

Scarlet divulged to Haley what an amazing kisser that guy was as well as a few of the many talents that he possessed, not sparing any of the gross details. Scarlet's precise words were, "I've had many, but none that gave me the pleasure that filled my body last night." She went on about him for a week that was until she met someone else that is. "Felix is so adorable, he is so good in bed," Haley endured her constant cooing and was actually quite fed up, because she was jealous that she didn't have that sort of pleasure in her life, she was stuck with Chris Keller.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She _was _stuck with him, it was all in the past and it was time that she moved on, mentally as well as physically. She had made herself a promise, sort of like a resolution. She had the opportunity to change things in her life and she would use it. No one in Tree Hill knew her personality or what she was like so she could easily make them believe in a completely different person… a new, brave, talented, experienced and improved Haley. But she may have some problem convincing them about the experienced part because she never got too far with Chris. She was still obviously a virgin, but she vaguely remembered giving Chris a blow job, at some party, but she was absolutely smashed, someone may have spiked her drink. She could still remember Chris instructing her exactly what to do, she bent down and like a second later her shoved his penis into her mouth. She would never forget how incredibly sickening it was and that was about the time that she started pulling away from him, because she felt that he may have been the one that spiked her drink, as the only beverage she consumed all night was Diet Coke and Chris was always around her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley was bought out of her reverie, as the car came to a halt. She stepped outside and was surrounded by huge, well-decorated and lavish mansions, just like she had back home, in Charleston. She continued to gaze at her new house, it was very pretty and must have been very expensive, but the one thing that Haley didn't care about was her money because it stopped her from doing things that most normal kids would do, like make their beds, clean their room, do the dishes, but not Haley she had a maid for all of this. She even had a driver to take her to school or out to the mall, but she wanted to drive and learn how to live in the real world, and she definitely didn't want to be treated as a fragile object that could break any second.

But, she managed to convince her father to let her take Driver's Ed and she passed with flying colours as she was a very fast learner and for her 17th birthday her parents bought her BMW convertible.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She continued to explore and take in her surroundings but a peculiar banging noise was making it very difficult to concentrate. She saw that it was coming from the house next door she moved towards it, and that is when she realised

That it was only a basketball.

"Haley," her mother called out and she ran back towards her house. "I'd like you to meet Daniel and Debra Scott, we met them at the Omnifam Charity function last Christmas, ad they are also our _Surprise! Surprise! _New neighbours, that's their house just there," Lydia pointed towards the house that Haley had just been staring at.

"It is very nice to meet you," Haley responded politely.

"Nice to meet you too, young lady," Daniel responded with a wicked grin across his face.

"Haley, honey your furniture and boxes have been moved into your room, ask Elise _(the maid)_, to help you sort everything out." Jimmy commanded as he walked towards his wife and joined the conversation.

Haley knew that she would be a different person, someone outgoing, fun and noticeable, and she would start being that person right now. Walking towards the main entrance, she passed her relatively small garden, which was decorated with millions of wild flowers and looked absolutely gorgeous, she thought to herself that maybe a change was what she needed and as she took her first steps into her new house she sang sarcastically, "Home, Sweet Home"

**So what do you think, should I continue...**


	3. Back to School

**Thank You so much for your reviews, they really inspire me to continue so keep them coming.**

**Chapter 3: Back to School**

Summer was finally over and it was time for Haley to start school and finally reveal her new personality. There were only a few days left and Haley was ready for her first day, she wasn't scared. She was confident, whereas the old Haley would be practically peeing her pants right about now. She had sent the last two weeks, sorting out her room and preparing her new self, she had even practised a routine, which she conjured from watching Bring It On, over and over again; for her cheerleading tryouts which were during the first week and she heard that there were only two spots available.

Whilst relaxing on the living room couch with a massive bowl of popcorn resting beside her, Haley was watching The O.C. She absolutely loved the show, because there was always something going on all the time, her life was nothing like that, she was bored sitting at home with nothing to do, little did she know that her life was in for many changes.

Still engrossed by the TV, Haley didn't even notice Debra walk in, until she heard her clear her throat, as to trying to get Haley's attention. She quickly paused the program and gave Debra her full attention, "Mrs Scott, sorry I didn't realise you were here," Haley said apologetically.

"No Problem, Haley and please call me Deb," she replied and continued talking, "I was just wondering if you had any plans for tonight, you see my son, Nathan is having a small gathering at our beach house, just as a welcome back to school thing, he has it every year and I was wondering if you'd like to go, you'd be able to meet all your peers and make new friends and just get to know everybody."

Haley though about it for a moment and nodded her head, "Sounds like fun." Deb gave her all the details and went into the kitchen to speak to Lydia.

She hadn't met Nathan yet, because he was always busy, either playing basketball down at some place called the River Court, or chilling with his friends. As well as that Haley was too occupied with her own stuff, she had gone shopping for new clothes and bags, done her hair and nails and waxed her legs, which was excruciatingly painful, she had the money so why not make the most of it and plus first impressions were very important.

Haley started going through the bags, which she had been to lazy to empty out and she didn't have any help because Elise took the day off. Tackling with the bags in front of her trying to find a decent outfit for tonight, she finally decided on a short denim skirt, to show of her newly waxed legs and a very pretty orange halter top, which really brought out the Hazel colour of her eyes.

Her hair was freshly blow-dried and lay perfectly on her shoulders in loose curls and once she was satisfied with her make-up and overall appearance, she made her way downstairs. She left her parents a note on the refrigerator, because as usual they weren't home. She got into her car and followed the directions Deb gave her to the beach house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the beach house…

"Nathan, are you sure we have the place to ourselves," Tim Smith his best friend, a little weird and way too horny for anyone to handle asked sounding kind of paranoid, because he didn't want the news to travel back to his parents. Mr and Mrs Smith were really good friends with Dan and Deb and that is primarily the reason Tim hangs out with Nathan so much. His parents are extremely strict and if they found out that he was rolling a keg of beer right now, he would be in some serious shit.

"Tim, don't worry my parents are out with some of their old friends, the people that are our new neighbours now," Nathan replied trying to assure Tim that nothing would happen. "I really miss having Rachael there, I mean we didn't have anything serious, but it was good to just have her there, she was available whenever I needed and best of all there were no strings attached, it was strictly physical and she was pretty good in bed as well, but I have had better. It was just so convenient and she was so willing to do anything. As well as that her parents were never home so it was perfect, but who cares one leaves and another ten come," Nathan remarked a bit too overconfidently. "Actually now that I think about we may have one problem."

"What's that Nathan?" Tim questioned, wondering what on earth could be wrong now.

"It's just that, my fucking mother decided to invite that new girl from next door, and I haven't even seen her around, she seems like one of those really nerdy people that likes spending her time at home reading in a corner or something, I mean I'm just worried that she may act like little miss goody two-shoes and tell my mother about the party, and that includes the alcohol and drugs." Nathan blabbered on endlessly.

"Well, we'll just have to make sure that, that doesn't happen and I have the perfect plan," came Lucas's voice from behind him. Lucas Scott was his cousin, his father Keith and Dan were brothers, that is what he was told anyway. Nathan and Lucas only recently started getting along, because as kids they were always down each others throats. Their basketball coach Whitey made them see the bigger picture and told them that if they couldn't get along then they were off the team, and that team was their life so they complied. The behaviour between them as kids was influenced by the relationship between Dan and Keith, who never managed to get along very well at all.

"Hey, Luke when did you get here?" Nathan questioned, "And did you bring the booze?"

"Mmm, about five minutes ago and, yea, it's in my trunk, do you think you could give me a hand," Luke answered whilst walking towards his car.

The carried all the crates in and Nathan started verbally reciting a checklist, "Lets see, beer…check, vodka…check, bacardi…check, oh yea and Peyton said that she would bring some of that amazing fruit punch that we had last time. What else? Mmm…we have about 2 dozen huge bags of crisps and the pizza is on its way, so all done I guess and anyway its not like anyone eats the food as it is, I think I'll order another keg though…Tim, what is Tony's number, I'm ordering another keg."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley had left her house about an hour ago and the beach house is only 20 minutes away, a half hour if there is traffic but that was very rare in Tree Hill unless there was an accident or something. She decided to drive around town for a bit because Deb had told her that she was to be there at 8 o'clock but Haley didn't want to seem too eager so she decided to explore the town instead. Anyways it would just look as thought she was fashionably late. At about a quarter to nine she reached the residence and she could hear the music blasting incredibly loudly and she knew that Deb had it all wrong; this was defiantly not a small gathering. She parked her car on the edge of the road like everyone else and made her way into the house, feeling glad that she picked the right sort of attire.

She walked into the house and it was absolutely packed and the stench of cigarettes surrounded her. Nobody even noticed her they were too busy either making out, doing coke or just chilling with their friends. Haley had only been to this type of a party once before and that was time she had the incident with Chris, and she had promised herself to be careful the next time, but that was the old Haley, now she was different or at least trying to be. She made her way to the kitchen and saw people just going into the fridge and getting their drinks so she was going to do the same.

As she made her way towards it, she was stopped by a very good-looking, blonde haired man, who started speaking to her, "you're Haley, right?"

Haley nodded and was about to say hi, but he just continued. "Hi, I'm Lucas, my cousin Nathan told me about you, so how's Tree Hill treating you?"

"Hey Lucas, I think that I'm actually going to like it here," Haley responded casually.

"So, can I get you a drink, and maybe we can talk or something, seeing as you don't know anyone here you may feel like a bit of an outsider, but don't mind them, they'll warm up to you soon enough," Lucas said making Haley feel very relaxed rather than nervous, she all ready knew that she liked him, he was really sweet.

Lucas came back with two glasses of Peyton's punch in his hands and directed Haley towards a pair of seats and they started speaking to each other very intently.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was a success, and eventually people started leaving, apart from those that had passed out or didn't have anyone to drive them home safely, it was about 4.30 and the beach house was absolutely trashed. Nathan and Haley hadn't met each other yet, instead Haley had spent most of the night talking to Lucas, it's not like he had anything better to do anyways.

Lucas's girlfriend Brooke wasn't back yet, she was in New York visiting her family and she wouldn't be back for a couple more days. He and Brooke had a stable relationship and trusted each other and he was devoted to her, but this division certainly wasn't mutual. Brooke had cheated on Lucas on countless occasions but he was just to blinded by her love to see it and no one dared to tell Lucas because being on Brooke Davis's bad side was not something you wanted to be. Lucas told, Haley all about Brooke and how much he loves her and she just sat there listening ad wishing that one day someone would love her like the way Lucas loved Brooke, it was true love, she could see it inn his eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By morning, all the randoms that had passed out had left because they knew that if they stuck around they would have to help clear up and the place was worse and than a pig sty. Lucas awoke and looked around for Nathan, who was sprawled across the huge king sized bed in the master bedroom, he was completely bare apart from his boxers, clearly he hadn't spent the night alone. Nathan awoke as he heard Lucas's footsteps approach him.

"Hey, man so how do you think it turned out" Nathan managed to articulate still dealing with the consequences of drinking too much last night.

"I think that this Back to School Bash, may actually have been the party of the year, a great start to a new year, well school year anyway," Lucas replied.

Lucas handed Nathan a glass of water and 2 aspirins for the hangover and was just about to leave the room, when Nathan asked, "so who else is still here?"

"Are you serious, you know very well that no one sticks around because of then they would have to clear up," Lucas responded smartly

"Shit, don't remind me, I'll be down in a few, but seriously how many of us are there?" Nathan asked again in a more serious tone.

Well, Peyton's still asleep next door, Tim's on the couch downstairs and Haley is in the spare bedroom downstairs, I haven't checked the kitch…" but he was suddenly stopped by Nathan.

"Who's Haley?" He asked whilst trying to place her but he had no idea.

"She's the girl who lives next door to you, you know the one that just moved from Charleston" Lucas replied, sort of disappointed at his brother for forgetting because, after spending just one night with her he seemed to really like her but not in a sexual way. Sure, she was pretty but he was devoted to Brooke and only Brooke.

"Oh I remember, so what if she tells my mum, then we'll all be screwed," Nathan asked, "So what was that perfect plan of yours anyway?"

"Well, I thought this would be hard but it wasn't at all…my intention was to get her drunk, not for the reasons in that sick mind of yours," Lucas said when he saw a smirk forming on Nathan's face, "well, this was only because if she drank then she couldn't exactly go and complain because she would have an equal part in the crime like everyone else, do you get it…because she drank herself she can't point a finger at us because she would be blaming herself as well, and anyways she doesn't seem like the person you described her to be anyways, in fact she's quite the opposite, she was telling me about all these crazy things that she's done, she even made out with her best friend Scarlet in the middle of her school hallway as a dare."

"That was actually really clever, but what would you have done if she hadn't so easily complied?" Nathan asked whilst waiting intently for another smart answer from his cousin.

"Well, if it came to that then I would have just spiked her drink," Lucas said shamefully, feeling bad for even thinking something like that.

"Good to see that I'm rubbing off on you" Nathan said with a huge smirk plastered on his face.

Lucas grabbed the closest pillow to him and chucked it at Nathan's head, it was a perfect shot it hit Nathan straight in the face and both boys having a pillow fight, acting like mere five year olds.

At this point they were tackling each other on the floor and they abruptly stopped when they saw a young girl giggling at them hysterically from the door way. The boys stopped and all three of them burst into fits of laughter, this awoke Peyton and she came to see what all of the racket was about. Upon entering the room she saw Nathan, Lucas and some unknown girl throwing pillows at each other whilst laughing like little kids. They didn't even notice Peyton and she was about to yell at them to stop when a pillow came flying towards her and hit her directly in the stomach. That was it! She grabbed that pillow and joined in. The four teenagers finally decided to make peace and tried to control their laughter as it had reached the point where it actually hurt.

"Okay, I surrender," Lucas said as he dropped his pillow and raised his hands up defensively. Everyone was calm and recovering from all the laughing, when Nathan very discreetly picked up the pillow at hit Haley exactly on her ass as she got up to leave the room after Lucas and Peyton. She screamed in a cute and adorable kind of way and jumped onto Nathan, tackling him to the ground.

Nathan, very expertly turned over and had Haley pinned under him, exactly where he wanted her. Both were gasping for air and staring into each other's eyes.

"I don't believe we've met, Hi I'm Nathan Scott, Lucas's cousin, captain of the Tree Hill Ravens and your next door neighbour, funny how we haven't met considering you've been here for almost a month and my eyes are always on the look out for beautiful girls" Nathan said huskily, whilst hitting on her and making her blush.

Haley felt her blood rush to the surface of her skin and she could feel the heat it was giving off, she felt exited and aroused by Nathan and when she finally managed to control her breathing she replied, "Hey Nathan, I'm Haley, the girl next door and i do agree it is funny that I've never seen you before because hot boys usually get drawn to me.

Nathan, feeling relatively impressed by her response, unenthusiastically stood up and helped Haley up.

They went downstairs and started clearing up, Lucas, Peyton and Tim had all ready made a start. As they entered the room Lucas curiously questioned "What kept you two?"

Nathan replied, "Oh nothing, Haley was just giving me a blow job." The expression on Lucas's face was price less and Haley decided to play along

"And Nathan was showing me his nipple ring, he said that he would do mine for me, we just came down to get a needle" Haley said whilst trying very hardly to keep in her laughter.

"Oh, my god, I can't believe it we're down here doing all the work, at your beach house I might add, whilst you're upstairs doing god knows what with…" Lucas started yelling, extremely annoyed at Nathan's behaviour and even more Haley's however naughty she had been in her stories Lucas knew better, she wasn't as mischievous as she portrayed herself to be.

"Relax, Lucas we were just kidding, we were just talking, you know, getting to know each other," Nathan said and burst into laughter along with Haley.

Lucas just stood there completely dumb-founded, to knowing what to say. They just continued cleaning dutifully and the place was spotless within three hours.

**Nathan and Haley finally meet, they have a moment...Do you want to find out what happens next then review and I'll update.**


	4. First Day

**Chapter 4: First Day**

It was already 7.30, Haley was seriously running late for school, she quickly grabbed her bag, checked herself in the mirror, fiddled with her hair a little and headed downstairs. "Haley, honey are you sure you've got everything," came her mother's voice from the kitchen.

"Yea, I have" she replied wondering why her mother suddenly started caring about her now. She quickly headed into the kitchen grabbed the flask of coffee that was waiting for her at the counter, thank Elise she made a mental note to herself, and she left the kitchen without uttering another word to her mother.

She was just about to get into her BMW and head to school, when she heard someone call her name, she turned to see who it was and there she was face-to-face with him again. There he stood only a few feet away, hot as ever.

"Hey, do you want a ride," Nathan asked casually holding the passenger seat door open for her.

"Yea, sure, that would be nice, but please can we hurry I'm already very late," Haley said feeling kind of stupid now for mentioning that she was going to be late.

"Hop in" Nathan commanded and Haley picked up her book bag and flask and made her way towards Nathan's black Ferrari; she followed his orders as though she was under some sort of spell. "Don't worry, with the way that I drive we will never be late" Nathan smugly added. Which sort of made Haley slightly panicky, but she just went with it.

He pulled out of the driveway and, he asked Haley, "So, first day, you nervous?" trying to make conversation.

"I was a bit nervous before but not anymore," Haley said leaving Nathan to ask the most obvious question…

"So, why aren't you nervous anymore," He asked curiously, wondering what on earth was going on in her mind but he just couldn't, he was pretty good at reading people but he had no idea, what she was thinking of most of the time and he actually liked the mystery, that's what made it fun.

"Well, you see I'm sort of driving to school with one of the most popular guys at Tree Hill High, and I don't think that anyone will have the guts to say or do anything horrible to me," Haley said feeling proud of her reply, that should make up for the lame part about being late.

"Haha…so you're just using me then" Nathan asked with a fake frown on his face, which made Haley laugh as well because it was absolutely adorable.

Haley slurped her coffee and they just continued with small talk…"What are your interests," where Haley lied big time and gave a list of Scarlet's but she added a few of her own…"How long have you been playing basketball," Haley asked and Nathan went on and told her how it was practically his entire life and told her about Dan's obsession with the sport as well, but made sure not to go into too much detail, he didn't want to scare her away. And before they knew it school had arrived. Surprisingly they were just on time!

Nathan parked his car in the spot that was closest to the main entrance; Haley figured that it was especially reserved for him. She kept herself calm and stepped out of the vehicle and headed into her new school. Nathan led her to the principal's office and headed for class, he was late but it's not like he gave a fuck, and he strolled into English and grabbed one of the empty seats at the back of the class.

"Glad you could join us Mr. Scott" the teacher remarked when he saw Nathan enter the room.

"No problem, Mister…mmm sorry what is your name again?" Nathan asked trying to remember his name, even though he had had the same teacher for the past 3 years.

"It's Mr. Dover…Ben Dover," he said and everyone burst out laughing, Nathan did this every year just to get him to say his name.

The teacher was just about to loose his patience and yell at everyone, for being so inconsiderate, when suddenly there was a knock on the door, and everyone became very silent.

A short, scrawny boy walked in and he was actually incredibly unattractive, he seemed like one of those really ugly people who have a really great personality and have like Einstein' brains or something.

"Come in Marvin, what can I do for you?" Mr Dover asked.

"Well, actually Principal Hall sent me here to get Nathan Scott, he's wanted in the office immediately," Mouth replied feeling kind of nervous, he wasn't much of a people person.

"Nathan, it looks like we're going to have to finish this some other time" the teacher said and Nathan had already left.

"Thanks for the get out of class free card, Marv," Nathan said and headed down the hall towards the office, wondering what he had doe wrong now but anything was better than having to listen to Mr Dover blabber on about Shakespeare, one of the great poets of his time...

"Don't thank me, you'll see" said Mouth and took off in the opposite direction.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Knock, knock" Nathan said as he tapped his fist o the door and waited patiently for a reply, he knew the procedure exactly because he had been here on countless occasions and at one point it was so serious that Dan had to buy the school a new wing just so that they wouldn't suspend Nathan, because suspension doesn't really go well with the scouts.

"Come in, Nathan," came the principal's voice from inside. Nathan walked in and noticed that there was someone else in the room with them but her back was to him so he couldn't see. He stepped forward, trying to get a better look and Principal Hall carried on talking, "I believe you've met Miss James, here" and at that Haley turned her head and she had a huge smile across her face, she winked at him and gave her attention back to the principal.

"Yea, our parents are friends" Nathan said wondering what this was about.

"Well, I've given Miss James her timetable and I asked her if she knew anyone here, that could show her around campus, so here you are…it is a pleasure to have you here Haley" Haley nodded and stood up to leave with Nathan when the principal stopped her. "One moment Haley, it says here in your transcript that you were a tutor and I was wondering if you would like to continue here, we have a Tutor Centre just down the hall" he said. This caused Haley to go completely red, why hadn't he mentioned it before, the last thing she wanted Nathan to hear was that she was a tutor. Ah why did this have to happen to her?

"Mmm, I think I'll pass I have better things to do" she said trying to act cool, but maybe it came out slightly rudely because that was what the expression on the principal's face was saying. But she wouldn't have time for tutoring anyway seeing that she was trying out for the cheerleading squad, which had now been postponed to next week because the captain Brooke Davis wasn't back from New York yet.

Haley, still very red in the face got up and left followed by Nathan. Haley knew exactly what he was going to ask her (the whole tutor thing), but surprisingly he didn't. He simply asked, "So, why did you pick me to show you around, you could have picked Lucas or even Peyton, you two really seemed to hit it off the morning after the party."

She was amazed that he didn't talk about the tutoring and replied, "Well I don't really know Peyton that well, because we spent most of the day cleaning and never really got a chance to talk but she appears to be a nice person and well I thought you could use skipping class more than Lucas."

Nathan was impressed, but he was still trying to figure her out as she was him. "Well let's see if we can find your locker first…124,125,126…there 128, hey mines just opposite, its done alphabetically so it must have gone down the hall and back because there's mine #230 because you've got Peyton _(Sawyer)_, Lucas _(Scott)_, me and then Tim _(Smith)_, but Brooke's further down." Haley put her book bag in the locker and followed Nathan down the hallway and listened intently as he showed her around the school.

"We have the gym there, where the cheerleading goes on as well, if you're still interested. Down there is the detention room, where I practically lived last year," which caused both of them to laugh…"and there's the cafeteria and let's have a look at your timetable" Haley silently handed it to him, "Okay, we have English together, which is just down the corridor, last door to your right, the Music wing is at the other end of the school," he handed back the timetable and they made their way to Music and Nathan pointed out all her other classes on the way. It was a good ten minute walk and she learnt that the only class that she attended alone was Music, she had English and Biology with Nathan, Peyton was with her in Art, she had Lucas in her History class and all four of them, had Math together. She was quite pleased with her timetable, because she wouldn't be alone apart from Music that is.

Nathan took her back a different route and showed her, where some of the other class rooms were and he stopped to point out, "the tutor centre." Nathan was going to think of her as a complete loser.

"So, you tutor?" he asked, wanting to know more about her.

"Well, I used to anyway, I only started to help out a friend of mine because she was kind of flunking algebra and it sort of felt good to help someone so I decided to continue and joined the Tutor Centre, back at Charleston High" she replied trying desperately to stop herself from blushing, and wondering if Nathan was going to laugh and make fun of her or something.

"That's cool, actually I kind of know the feeling, I helped out this kid with his jump shots, it was part of my community service anyways, when that kid made the shot I think I may have been happier than he was at his accomplishment," he replied. However Haley knew that he only said it to make her more comfortable and it did kind of help because he just changed the subject, seeing the expression on her face.

"So do you play" Nathan asked.

"Excuse me" Haley replied trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"Basketball" he said whilst holding in his laughter.

"Oh, well I used to but I would always stay in the defending half because I cannot shoot to save my life, the one time that I even came close, the ball flew over the basket and sort of hit my coach on her head," this caused both of them to burst out laughing.

"Maybe, I could help you with that sometime," Nathan said.

"Yea, that will be nice," Haley replied and they both walked back to their lockers, where they met with the rest of the gang.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell, indicating the end of school went off and hundreds of teenagers sprawled into the hallway to collect their stuff and head home.

Haley waited patiently for Nathan, by her locker and he appeared in his basketball kit, once nearly everyone had left and said breathlessly, "Whitey wants to start practise from today, so I have to stay at school for another hour."

"I'd rather wait for you then head out on my own because I'm bound to get lost and there isn't anyone that could give me a lift, seeing that we're the only two people in the hallway" Haley said and followed Nathan to the gym. He had a huge smile plastered on his face because now Haley could watch him in action and that really turned people on, well that's what he heard anyway.

Haley walked in said hi to the coach and made her way to the bleachers, she watched the boys practise a while, until she saw something that looked like a baby carrier a few steps down.

In it lay a beautiful blonde baby girl, who had these amazing blue eyes. Haley smiled at the baby and made little cooing sounds, which cause the baby to laugh. She sat there making baby-talk to the beautiful girl and before she knew it practise had ended and one of the players, a good-looking, brown haired boy was walking towards her.

"Looks like Jenny made a new friend, hi I'm Jake, Jenny's father, said the boy, whilst slipping a hand through his silky hair.

"Hi, I'm Haley, I'm new here, your daughter's adorable, she has your eyes," she said when she noticed Jake's eyes.

"Thanks, it was nice meeting you," he said as he lifted the baby carrier.

"You too," Haley replied and went out to look for Nathan, who was waiting for her outside the boys locker room.

"So, what did you think," he asked and led her towards the car.

"Oh, you were really great, but how adorable was Jenny" she said and Nathan looked at her questioningly.

"You're not gay are you, because I heard about the incident in the hallway at your last school" he said praying desperately that she wasn't.

Haley couldn't help but laugh, "No, I'm not do I give of that vibe or something, and kissing Scarlet was just a dare, I'm going to get Luke back for telling you…and Jenny is Jake's daughter," she relied.

"Oh," Nathan said seeing how wrong he was. "You may want to stay away form Jake though."

Haley wondered why because he seemed like such a nice gentleman, and before she could question Nathan why Jake was such a threat he changed the subject, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

**Thank you, to all those that review, and if you want to find out what Nathan has against Jake or if Haley makes the cheerleading squad, then REVIEW and I'll update...the next chapter will be updated as soon as i reach 25 reviews. Let me know what you think of the story so far. **

**I just had a random idea… for those of you that have seen The O.C, you would know what a cotillion is, and so do you think that they should have one.**


	5. Cheerleader or Tutor girl?

**I hope you like it...**

**Chapter 5: Cheerleader or Tutor girl?**

"Haley, I need to speak to you," Nathan said as he pulled Haley into a empty classroom.

"What's up?" Haley asked, wondering what could be wrong, and why he couldn't just wait till lunch to talk to her.

"I've just been to see Whitey and, apparently our next game has been rescheduled and is taking place next week," he said and Haley just stood there thinking how that concerned her.

"So, what's the problem," she asked, still trying to figure him out.

"Well, we haven't exactly had enough practice yet, and if we're going for the championship, we definitely need the practise, I mean half the guys on the team are so unfit right now, they start huffing and puffing after a single set of suicides…so we've been told to come in every morning at 6 o'clock to work on our fitness and so I'm really sorry but I won't be able to drive you to and from school anymore, unless you want to get up extra early for me, and then watch me play, and absolutely rule the court," Nathan said hoping that she may actually decide to join him in the morning.

But unfortunately, Haley needed her beauty sleep and declined his offer. Haley really liked Nathan, but hardly knew anything about him, he was sweet to her but she had heard the rumours and he was depicted to be quite a jackass as well as a player and she promised herself to be careful the next time that she falls for a guy, so she didn't really open up to him that much, she wouldn't let her guard down until she was sure of him.

Nathan was a little disappointed by her answer but he got over it and they set of for class. Nathan had Physics just next door, but Haley had Music, which was at least a 10 minute walk and she was already late so she said bye to Nathan and practically sprinted out, towards the Music Department.

She really enjoyed Music, even though she didn't really know anybody and this one girl was incredibly rude to her on the first day, she still loved it because she was able to express the way she felt through her Music and that sort of helped her calm down and relax because she was releasing her emotions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, everyone met at their regular lunch table and Peyton looked like she was in a really bad mood and would explode any minute if she didn't let it out.

Haley, being the only one, not knowing Peyton went up to her and asked her, "What's wrong," and she didn't get a reply so she asked Peyton if she was all right and there was still no reply, when suddenly Peyton snapped and let all her anger out on Haley…"You, want to know what's wrong, I'll tell you, everybody just expects me to be able to do everything and no I'm not all right I'm not little miss perfect like flawless Haley Jam…" and before she could continue in came Lucas to the rescue.

Peyton didn't have anything personal against Haley, well actually she sort of felt like Haley was taking her place in the group and she didn't like it in the slightest bit. "Sorry, Haley I didn't mean to snap at you like that, its just that I'm under a lot of stress at the moment" she said, letting out a gasp of air at the end.

"This doesn't have anything to do with our game next week, does it?" Nathan questioned.

"Actually, yes it does, you see since Captain Brooke is away and Rachael left I'm kind of in charge and its driving me insane because I have to conduct the tryouts tomorrow after school and I have absolutely no idea what to do, I'm nothing like Brooke or even Rachael I can't take charge, Ah my life is such a mess" Peyton finally let out.

"What, wait did you say the tryout are tomorrow, bu…but I thought that they were next week" Haley stuttered, still trying to accept the fact that she didn't have as long as she thought she did.

"You, trying out, hey that's cool, but I'm still screwed," Peyton said. "Oh yea and Brooke wants me to film everyone so that if needed she could make the final decision."

"Don't worry Peyton, you'll do just fine, why don't you ask one of the other girls, like Bevin or Theresa to help out?" Lucas said whilst gently rubbing a hand on her back, trying to comfort her.

"They are such bitches, they'd probably make it worse, the only person they feel intimidated in the slightest way by is Brooke and guess what, Princess Brookie isn't here" Peyton said, still trying to figure things out. Peyton, was never one to use abusive language and the fact that she just called Bevin and Theresa "bitches" really says something, she clearly despised them and this hatred was purely because they would judge everyone from what they looked like and not who they were. Last year Catherine had gained a few pounds over the summer and they were so horrible to her that she had a nervous break down right in front of everyone, including the basket ball team and ran out, she even ended up becoming bulimic and her parents admitted her into a rehabilitation centre, it's been two months so far. Poor girl!

"I got it!" Peyton yelled out and ran out of the cafeteria. She just needed to organise the space and the music, get Mouth and she would be sorted and ready to go with the auditions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Haley drove her own car to school, she had her routine in her head and she was confident that she would be able to perform well and she even decided to put in a few cartwheels at the end.

By 4th period she was so nervous that she couldn't sit still and she could hear her heart beat increasing rapidly, she kept staring at her watch because she really didn't want to be late. "Only 25 minutes left" she said to no one in particular.

Peyton excused herself 10 minutes early from Maths, she said something about sorting out the equipment for the tryouts and she headed down towards the gym. Mouth was already there setting up all the videoing equipment and they tested it a few times. Perfect. Hopefully it will be all right now.

About 5 minutes later students started walking into the gym excitedly. They took their seats on the bleachers and waited for instructions.

Peyton stepped forward and did a simple cartwheel on the mat in front of her and said "Okay, if you cannot do that please leave now, because you'd just be wasting my time and yours" sounding quite snobbish. At that about a dozen girls walked out. Next she demonstrated another sat of simple high kicks and turns and even more people had left, by this time she had narrowed it down to 8 people and a lot of people had shown up, because being a cheerleader for the Ravens was something every girl in Tree Hill wanted to be, but dreams will remain dreams for most of them.

Meanwhile, Haley had been held up by her Math teacher and she was cursing her inside her head because she was seriously late. "Haley, if you didn't know I'm in charge of the Tutor Centre here at Tree Hill and I've heard that you were a tutor at your last school and I was desperately hoping that you woul…"

But Haley stopped her quite abruptly, "I'm really sorry, but I'm running late the cheerleading tryouts have already begun and I'm not so sure about the whole tutor thing but thank you for considering me, I'll let you know if I change my mind though." She started walking towards the door and was out before her teacher could utter another word.

Peyton had been through four routines so far and that is when she saw the door open and Haley run into the gym clad in a baby blue tracksuit, with Juicy printed across her ass.

"Peyton, I'm so sorry, got held up, maths teacher, tutoring," Haley stammered on breathlessly.

"I'm sorry Haley but we may not have enough time for you, and you missed the intro as well" Peyton said hoping that Haley would just go away, therefore not become a cheerleader and take over her life.

"Please, I'm sorry I didn't know that you were so strict on punctuality even though it wasn't my fault.

"Peyton, I don't mind, I'll stay back and video Haley perform" Mouth offered and received an evil look from Peyton however he didn't eve notice he was staring at Haley, seeing how hurt she was that she couldn't even tryout.

"Okay, maybe if we stop arguing now there maybe sometime left at the end, come on Janice you're next" Peyton said and the frown on Haley's face turned upside down and she was genuinely pleased, she noticed that Mouth was still staring at her and it kind of creeped her out, but still, she just mouthed "Thank You" and took a seat next to a petite blonde haired girl.

"Thank You, Sue! Haley you're up!" Peyton said.

Haley stood and made her way to the mat in front of the stage, feeling a little shaky and nervous; she recalled the routine in her head…"Here goes"

Peyton pressed play and Haley, managed to get through the entire thing perfectly and even though she hadn't witnessed many of the other girls she had the feeling that she was surely in.

She finished off with a cartwheel and a forward roll. Mouth had a huge grin across his face, which clearly showed that he was impressed but Peyton's expression was unreadable. Haley stood up, thanked them and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waiting outside by her car, sweaty and red faced was Nathan. "Hey there," he said as Haley approached her car, "sweet ride."

"Hey, Nathan, yea it is but how come you haven't noticed it before" Haley asked feeling relieved that the tryouts were done, now it was all up to Peyton, there was nothing that she could do.

"Oh, maybe because I was too busy staring at you," Nathan replied whilst grinning.

"What are you doing here anyway; school ended over an hour ago?" Haley questioned, obviously trying to change the subject.

"I had practise," he said and then added "yea I know we weren't in the gym, Whitey's been making us run around outside, to improve our fitness, not that I need it" as though he could read her mind. "And I kind of don't have my car" he said. "I lent it to Luke, because his is currently at the garage, getting fixed up there was something wrong with the carburettor, and I just figured that I'd catch a ride with you" he rather ordered than asked.

"Sure, but you're going to stink up my whole car" Haley said and Nathan shook his head disapprovingly.

"But most people like to think of my sweat as sexy instead of _stinky_" He added boastfully.

"Fine then, stinky, sweaty, sexy, get in" Haley added laughing slightly at what had just come out of her mouth – stinky, sweaty, sexy, what on earth was she thinking?

"Okay, then pass me the keys" Nathan said as he made his way to the drivers seat.

"And who said you were driving" Haley added smugly.

"Haley James, a gentleman would never want a lady like yourself to have to drive him home, he is quite capable" Nathan replied trying to portray himself differently.

"Well, Haley James isn't exactly a lady and she is definitely quite capable of driving herself and who said anything about you being a gentleman?" Haley was on a roll, one come back after another. Go Haley!

Okay, Nathan gave in, because he knew that she wasn't going to budge, he held the door open for her and went around and sat in the passenger seat.

"What, is it too much for that ego of yours to see a girl drive you home?" Haley said guessing that's what the problem was.

"Haha…very funny," was Nathan could say for a come back because she was correct he felt like an idiot for giving in…Oh my god what if someone saw, what if Dan saw Haley driving him home. Even when Nathan was a kid, Dan would never let Deb drive him anywhere, whatever the situation his ego was even bigger than Nathan's and he'd rather walk than have a woman drive him.

They got home and, thankfully for Nathan, no one noticed that Haley drove him home, well he hoped so anyways.

Nathan, thanked Haley and they both got out of the car. "So, what are you doing later on" Nathan asked.

"I don't know, first I'm probably going to hit the shower and that is something that you definitely do" Haley said and made sniffing sounds with her nose as she waved a hand in front of her face trying to imply that he really smelled. "I may continue with The O.C"

"With the O. what?" Nathan asked completely unaware of what she was talking about.

"It's a TV program…Orange County" she asked trying to see if he had the slightest clue, but clearly he was bewildered.

"Oh, okay, I go to the cinema and rent DVDs but I don't watch much TV, like the programs and stuff, just the occasional porno, you know" Nathan said.

"Actually, I don't, but anyways what are you doing tonight" Haley asked trying to get to the point of the conversation.

"I'll take your advise and go shower first, considering you need to as well you can join me, the new built in shower massager in my bath room is amazing." Nathan saw the look on her face and took everything back, "Joking, joking, don't worry, I think the Lakers are on tonight so I'll probably stay home and watch the match" he said.

"Wow, you support the Lakers as well, I didn't even know they were on tonight I though that it was Thursday night, I was planning to go to the club because our cable hasn't been connected yet" she said feeling excited.

"Wait, what you're a Lakers fan, that's cool, and yea their game got rescheduled. I have an idea, why don't you skip Yellow County and come over later, it starts at…"

"8 pm, yea I know and its Orange County, not Yellow. Haley said and walked back home.

"I'll see you later" Nathan called out after her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, it's already 7.50" Haley said to herself as she stood up and switched off her computer. She had been chatting to a few of her friends from her last school.

"Elise, I'm next door at the Scott house if you need me" she yelled as she descended the stairs.

She was just about to ring the door bell, when the door flew open and there stood Nathan with the remote in his other hand. He ushered her to the living room and Haley noticed that this house was even prettier from the inside then the out, which was really saying something.

"So, can I get you anything before the game begins?" Nathan offered as they entered the living room, which had a gigantic plasma screen attached to the ceiling.

"Yea, sure I'll have a Diet Coke," Haley said and continued to admire the place.

The game was amazing, one of the best ever witnessed and it was incredibly close. Nathan and Haley were yelling and cheering at the TV, when appropriate. In the end the Lakers won by just 3 points. Nathan and Haley were jumping up and down on the sofas joyously when the inevitable occurred and Dan walked in. Both of them quickly stopped and sat back down quietly.

"What's going on here?" Dan asked, scaring the fricking bajeezus out of the two teenagers.

"Nothing, we were just celebrating, the Lakers won" Nathan said sheepishly.

Dan yelled at both of them and told Haley that she needs to learn some manners and how to behave in other peoples homes. Once he was done she quickly said goodbye to Nathan and headed home, clearly petrified of Dan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan called later that night and apologized for his father's behaviour and wished her good luck, for the cheerleading tryouts.

Oh Yea, it had completely slipped her mind, Peyton was going to put up the squad list tomorrow and Haley just prayed that she made it.

**I never got my 25 reviews, but this is for those that did review, Thank You! So what do you think should Haley be a cheerleader or tutor girl, review and let me know...**


	6. The Inevitable

**Thanks for all your reviews it helped make my decision easier.**

**Chapter 6: The Inevitable**

Nathan woke up at half past five, put on his basketball kit and headed for practise, he was absolutely exhausted from the lack of sleep and the excess working out, and it was really starting to wear him out.

Meanwhile, Haley who hadn't slept all night due to the fact that today is the day that her fate would be decided. She was so anxious, excited and nervous at the same time, and her palpitations just kept getting faster. She didn't see the point of sitting in bed moping about it because the girls had been picked and there was nothing that she could do about it, what's done is done. She got dressed and decided to head into school early today, maybe the squad list was already up.

She reached school expecting it to be completely empty, apart from the basketball team, who were busy practising for their game, next Tuesday, but when she arrived she saw a group of girls standing in front of the board that hung outside the gym. Some were happy, while others sat there crying relentlessly. She cautiously made her way to the board and inhaled deeply, she scanned the list in search of her name. She started of at the top and skimmed through all the names in bold, which referred to the girls that had already been a part of the squad, until she reached the bottom and read out the names, "Sue Myers and Vanessa Mangold," Haley was distraught she didn't know what to say or feel, she just stood there staring at the list and wondering how Sue managed to get in and not her, maybe they had the names mixed up or something because as far as she could remember Sue could hardly land a simple cartwheel.

She started walking away from the crowd, trying to grieve in her own way for not making the squad, looks like she'll just stay a tutor. Haley saw a girl sitting on the floor by a set of lockers wailing, unable to stop the tears. Haley went up to her trying to comfort her, because as hard it as it was for her, she just couldn't see others in pain. "Are you okay?" Haley asked sympathetically.

The girl lifted her head and replied, "Does it look like I'm okay? Clearly not and I don't see what your problem is, It's not like you have anything to worry about in that perfect life of yours?" she spat back recklessly.

Rumours had already spread that Haley had a thing with Nathan, which was all bullshit, at one point it got so serious that someone accused her of having sex with him in the boys locker room, and that wasn't exactly possible because Haley was still a virgin, who comes up with these rumours, whoever you are get a life and stop messing with other people's. "Actually I didn't get in either, I guess Peyton felt that Sue and Vanessa are better than me" she finally said once she gave Janice her attention again.

"What are you talking about, I swore I saw your name on that sheet of paper" Janice said and got up to go and check it out. Haley simply followed hoping that Janice was right.

"Oh, look you're the reserve, so if any if the girls have any accidents or serious injuries, you'll take over and it is optional to go to practise, but personally I would because then it won't take you long to learn the routine" Janice said trying to explain what the whole reserve thing was about eve though Haley knew already. "At least something is better than nothing," Janice added.

Haley simply nodded and walked back towards her locker to get her books, because people had started entering school and the last thing she wanted was to be late to Music, again!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley wasn't very pleased with the outcome, and even considered talking to Peyton about it, but that would put Peyton in a really difficult position and if Peyton decides on changing the squad everyone will probably be like, "you're only doing this because Haley is your friend" and that was the last thing that Haley wanted, so she decided to look at the positive side, like Janice said "Something is better than nothing"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Math, her teacher stopped her again and asked her if she had reconsidered joining the Tutor Centre. Haley stood there thinking about it for a while and finally said "Is the offer still open, I wouldn't mind joining" The teachers face lit up and it had a huge grin plastered across it, as though she had just fought a battle and won.

"Well, how about you start next Monday, but you're welcome to come by whenever and check the place out, and we also need to assign students to you, which subjects in particular do you teach" the teacher said informing Haley of other smaller details as well, such as the timings…the Tutor Centre was open before and after school for an hour so if certain students needed extra help that option was available for them and it would also be open throughout the day and Saturday mornings. But before Haley could reply the teacher continued "Obviously, you don't have to come to every session, during your school day, you can tutor during your frees and the timing basically depend on the students that will come to you as well because we need to make it convenient for them as well as yourself.

"Mmm…I don't mind teaching Math" she said and the teacher's face lit up again at the mention of her subject, "History and English, should be okay as well, I really don't mind" Haley said when she was finally given the chance to speak, she then left the room and accidentally bumped into a tall, dark and handsome figure.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry, I didn't see you there" Haley said before looking up and finding none other than Nathan in front of her, this whole accidentally bumping into each other really had to stop it was like the tenth time this week.

"That really hurt" Nathan said. Haley automatically rubbed his chest soothingly, and abruptly stopped when she saw a confused look on his face. She thought that he was referring to the fact that the edge of her folder had just pocked him into the stomach, but the look on his face told her that she was clearly wrong.

"Wait, what hurt?" she asked just to make sure.

"You, hurt me, my feelings I mean," Nathan said just teasing Haley now.

"What did I say I never did anything wrong, how could I have hurt your feelings?" Haley questioned acting very defensive and wondering exactly what he was up to now, and just waiting for him to deliver yet another conceited statement.

"How could you say that to me?" Nathan paused for a few seconds purposely trying to build up the tension and continued "seriously, am I that easy to ignore, how could you just be like, you didn't notice me, anyone that takes one look at me can't stop staring and you didn't even notice" Nathan said, with a smirk gradually building on his face, even though he was trying his best to look angry and upset.

Haley playfully swatted him on the arm and said, "Oh my god, you actually had me worried for like a second, and sorry about hurting you, you're stomach must be really sore whoever you are," trying to play along with him.

"Okay, jokes over, so what did Miss Lovegood want with you anyways, she seems to have an special interest in you, she was even obsessed with me at one point, but poor thing I don't blame her its not like anyone can resist" he said and at that point he pulled Haley into his arms and they just gazed into each others eyes, he bent his head down about to close the distance between them with a kiss, when the door opened and Miss Lovegood strutted out looking kind of mad, Uh Oh maybe she heard them. Haley's cheeks turned tomato red and she tried hiding behind Nathan, but the teacher was staring directly at her as though she was appalled by her.

"Nathan, Haley and I were just discussing how she's going fit in the Tutor Centre, in case you forgot I still am in charge over there, and as for not being able to resist you, you are unbelievably wrong" She said gawking straight at Nathan, who was now examining an ink mark on the floor. "Now that we've got that cleared, I suggest you two hop along and go play kissie, kissie some place else.

They waited for the teacher to leave and dramatically both of them began laughing hysterically, they both were slightly embarrassed by their behaviour, but they weren't going to let the other person know so to cover it all up they burst out into laughter, and both of them completely forgot about how close they had been to their first kiss.

"Okay…" Nathan said after finally calming down and catching his breath. "So you decided to go with the whole tutor thing then" he asked slightly disappointed because that would mean seeing less of her.

"Actually, I didn't make it" Haley replied feeling kind of ashamed, because she was used to achieving the goals that she set herself.

"What are you talking about, you were a sure winner" Nathan blurted out, and just realised what he had done.

"Wait, what you saw the tryouts" Haley asked suspiciously.

"Sort of, you see Mouth is pretty good friends with Lucas and stuff, because Luke was a pretty big loser back in the day and anyways Mouth had the video tape from the tryouts and he let me watch the last few performances. I personally though that you were amazing, so who ended up getting the spot in the end" Nathan asked, and also added "And I doubt Peyton has anything against you, she may seem a bit protective but she'll let you in eventually.

"I think it was Sue something and Vanessa Mangold" Haley replied desperately hoping that Nathan could do something about this but the problem was that she had just committed to Tutoring.

"Is it Sue Myers, short, blonde hair, big boobs," Haley nodded with a small frown when he mentioned her tits, it was so obvious that they were fake, a girl of her size couldn't have such big boobs naturally. "I saw her video, she was just before you right?" again Haley nodded and Nathan continued, "She sucked big time, how could Peyton be stupid enough to pick her over you" Nathan though out loud. "Haley, don't worry about it, Peyton isn't that experienced with the whole judging thing, clearly and Brooke comes back tomorrow so I'll tell her to reconsider and once she sees what Peyton's done she'll fix it, I mean it isn't the first time that Peyton's screwed up," and he just stopped and said "Save the story for another time, but don't judge Peyton on her attitude towards you right now, give it a while, you know as they say 'Patience is a virtue' and time is exactly what Peyton needs to fix things up with Brooke, even though Lucas and I forgave Peyton, Brooke took it the hardest and hasn't been able to let go of all her anger yet."

Oh, come on, you can't tell me all this and not finish…what did Peyton do wrong?" Haley pleaded Nathan to tell her because the suspense was killing her. Nathan said "No" even more sternly and Haley took the hint and kept quiet about it. In attempts to change the subject and get rid of the tension Haley asked Nathan, "Why aren't you at practise."

"I decided to skip today, I'd rather talk to you" Haley swatted his arm again and he told her, "Whitey said that we ca can have the next two days off because our game is the day after tomorrow and we need our rest, so I decided to wait around for you."

They both drove home separately and, when they had arrived at their destination. Nathan said, "Haley, don't worry too much about the cheerleading trust me when Brooke sees how good you are, you'll definitely be on the squad" she thanked him by tip-toeing and placing a gentle lingering kiss on his right cheek.

**So, this chapter left you with a lot to think about, does Haley actually become a cheerleader? What's Peyton's big secret? Want to find out then Review and i'll update...the more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter comes out so what are you waiting for REVIEW and tell me what you think, and any suggestions that you have.**


	7. Brooke's Back

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews, and hopefully this chapter will answer a few of your queries. **

**Chapter 7: Brooke's Back**

"Lucas, hey man" Nathan said as he caught up with his brother in the hallway.

"What's up, bro" Lucas said.

"Do you know when Brooke gets back, I really need to speak to her about something" Nathan replied.

"Why what's wrong, bro you seem very tense," Lucas questioned back.

"It's about Haley," Nathan said.

"Oh, yeah Peyton told me, she wasn't good enough" Lucas said, feeling sorry for Haley because he knew that she was keen on it from the very beginning.

"See, but that's just it, I've seen the video and she is so much better than at least half the current squad, you should see her splits," Nathan said, as he pictured it and this brought a smile to his face.

"Eww," Lucas said when he realised what was going through his cousin's mind, "You're a sick perverted boy, Nathan Scott," he said, "But I trust Peyton's judgement, and what could she possibly have against Haley, huh?" Lucas questioned whilst defending one of his best friends, Peyton Marie Sawyer. She always hated her name because, her initials spelled out P.M.S and people would make so much fun of her, but it eventually stopped, because people just got bored of it.

"Yea, I do to but I seriously think I'm having a déjà vu, don't you remember when Rachael was new here and, well you know the story…and I feel that Peyton might feel threatened by Haley or something," Nathan argued back.

"Well, I really don't know what we're arguing over, let Brooke decided, mmm…she got back last night at like 4 am, so she wasn't exactly up for it to come to school, but she managed to call me and we spoke for like an hour, she's coming in at the end of the day to check out her new squad and see if everyone's ready for the game tomorrow" Lucas said finally ending the stupid dispute.

"Oh, so she should be here any minute" Nathan said and at that the, doors swung open and Brooke's perky voice enlightened them.

"Luke, I thought I would find you here," She approached and closed the distance between them in a searing kiss, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Brooke" Lucas replied and went for another round. Nathan faked a cough, so that they would recognise that they weren't alone and this caused them to pull away.

"Oh, hey Nathan," Brooke said barely acknowledging him.

"Hey Brooke, do you have a minute" Nathan said pulling her away from Lucas, who sort of frowned and made an excuse to leave. "Hey, dude for the record don't ever call me _bro _again" Nathan called after him.

"Nathan, what's wrong, I've actually never seen you so serious about anything, are you feeling alright," Brooke trying to guess what was up with one of her best buds, and her boyfriend's cousin.

"Well, there's this new girl, Haley…" he said but was stopped by Brooke before he could continue.

"Trouble with the ladies, I should have known, but Nathan I didn't think that you out of all people would have problems regarding the..." Brooke said before it was Nathan's turn to disrupt her in mid-sentence.

"Actually, Brooke this is about cheerleading, Haley tried out and personally I thought that she was ecstatic, but she was only made a reserve, I think Peyton's threatened by her and you remember the last time that happened" Nathan let out in one breath.

"Nathan I think you might be jumping to conclusions here, Peyton wouldn't not, she couldn't not again" Brooke said and then added, "What were you doing watching the auditions anyhow, the only person of your sex that is allowed to watch is Mouth and that is only because he has a special arrangement with me,"

"Well, I…I kind of nicked the video from the AV room, without Mouth's knowledge but don't worry I returned it, and the only reason you allow him to be there is because you cannot work the video stuff yourself," Nathan said feeling good that he had a good enough come back.

"Okay, I'll check it out for you, and who is this Haley anyways, you really like her don't you" Brooke asked curiously.

"No, I don't she's just a family friend" Nathan said defensively, feeling vulnerable.

"Don't lie Nathan, I can clearly see it in your eyes when you talk about her, this chick has really touched a soft spot in you, now I definitely have to meet her now because anyone that can tame someone like you is always welcome in Brooke's social circle" Brooke said and headed down towards the gym hoping that Nathan was wrong about Peyton, she really didn't want history repeating itself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brooke, you're back" she heard everyone squeal as she pushed open the gym doors.

"How was your holiday?…What did you get up to?…Did you meet any cute guys" she was bombarded with questions. She shoved pass the crowd to her best and oldest friend, Peyton and gave her a huge bear hug, whispering, "I missed you, P. Sawyer; I have so much to tell you."

"Hey B. Davis, I'd love to sit and chat but the routine is a mess and we really need to practise, by the way this is Sue and Vanessa, our newest additions" Peyton said proudly, she actually managed to get through the auditions without killing herself or anyone else for that matter.

"Okay, can I keep you in charge for a while, there's something I need to take care of" Brooke said, Peyton nodded and Brooke left the gym without another word.

"Alright back to work, we need to make this perfect, and it's far from it, you look like a bunch of chickens with your heads cut off" Peyton yelled to get the girls' attention, who were now gossiping about Brooke and how many guys she got with and what her summer would have been like."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke ran down the corridor towards the AV room, but when she got there it was locked, "Shit" she cursed. She was just about to leave when she saw a short scrawny boy approach, with a ridiculous smile on his face, yea it was none other than Mouth. She embraced him quickly and got the door open, "Mouth you're a life saver" she said when he gave her access to the video, and she gave him a small peck on the cheek which made him blush.

Brooke forwarded past all the people that she could tell would never make it just by their look. She stopped at Vanessa and watched her perform her prepared routine, Vanessa was extremely skilled perhaps she used to be a gymnast but we really need to do something about that hair she thought to herself, okay so she was definitely in. "Whose next? Oh yea Sue", Brooke said and played out Sue's routine. She wasn't too bad but, she could hardly land a cartwheel, what on earth was Peyton thinking giving her a spot, after Sue came Haley. This girl really had some talent and she was actually very pretty, no wonder Nathan was interested in her, but she wasn't the slutty kind that he usually went for, take Rachael for instance, yea she was Brooke's friend, but what a skank, she was even worse than Brooke.

Oh Peyton, I prayed that Nathan was wrong about you but Haley is definitely in the team, she thought, feeling disappointed in her best friend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She strutted back towards the gym, undoubtedly annoyed; she passed the tutor centre and ran into Haley, who had already started helping out there.

"Haley, right?" Brooke asked, just to make sure.

"Yea, sorry do I know you?" Haley questioned.

"Oh, sorry forgot to introduce myself, I'm Brooke, Brooke Davis I only recognised you because I've just seen your audition video and you've actually got one of the best high-kicks that I've ever seen and so I'm pleased to say, welcome to the squad Haley Jamison" Brooke said.

"I've heard so much about you, form Lucas he can't stop talking about you, and by the way it's James, Haley James, not Jamison" Haley reminded her.

"Oh, sorry I only got a quick glimpse at the list, but Haley it's a pleasure to have you, and I hope Luke's been saying good thing about me" Brooke apologized, and Haley nodded.

"Thank you, but I'm in a very awkward position right now, you see I've already committed to helping out at the Tutor Centre and I don't exactly know the routine for tomorrow's game." Haley said, feeling like she was letting Brooke down.

"Don't worry about the routine part; you seem like a really quick study, plus its okay if you fuck up tomorrow, we just use game nights as a practise for the Classics." Haley didn't need an explanation to what the Classics were because, when time came each year all Scarlet would do was rave about them constantly. "But considering this whole tutor thing, I'm not very sure, whose in charge anyways."

"Mmm…Miss Lovegood, oh she shouldn't mind she really likes me, personally I think she only acts that way because she has this major crush on my father, whose currently on holiday with his latest girlfriend, but it won't last, it never does…my dad gave his heart away a long time ago, to my mother and it remains with her while watches over us from the skies" Brooke said, realising where she got all her energy from.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Haley said upon hearing that Brooke was motherless.

"It's okay it's been like six years, I'm sort of used to it" Brooke said with a slight sullenness in her voice.

They convinced Miss Lovegood, to let Haley become a cheerleader as long as she agreed to come in twice a week in the morning, as well as every other weekend. Haley gladly accepted the offer and she knew that she would have to work extra hard in class from now on because every night after school would be dedicated to cheerleading practise.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley followed Brooke to the gym, where she and Peyton had an argument, in the end it was decided that Sue would be the reserve and not Haley.

Haley followed everyone closely and she soon got the hang of the routine, but still needed a bit of practise, so she went home that night and practised with all her heart, until she had mastered the routine to perfection.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke had decided to give Peyton the benefit of the doubt, and she determined that Peyton just wasn't very good at judging people, because the last thing she wanted was another visit to the past, that time had hurt her enough, and she was willing to let Peyton slide, just this one time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley put on her blue, black and white cheerleading kit, slung her bag over her shoulders and headed out, towards Nathan's house.

She rang the door bell, but there was no reply so she decided to ring it again, this time Dan answered, "Well, well, well what do we have here, Haley James managed to get a spot on the cheerleading team." Haley simply nodded.

"It's nice to meet you again, Mr. Scott," Haley said trying to look over his shoulder to see if she could spot Nathan.

"No, not at all the pleasure is all mine, but what are you doing here anyways," he questioned, still not letting her over the threshold.

"I'm waiting for Nathan, he said that we could go together," Haley said feeling slightly intimidated in the presence of Dan Scott.

"I think that Nathan ahs already left for school," but before he could get rid of Haley, Nathan appeared at the door by his side.

"Sorry, for the wait I couldn't find my kit, but I've got it now, so lets go," Nathan said deliberately not looking Dan in the eye.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He and Haley set off for the gym and Deb walked it looking very upset with Dan, she had already spoken to him about this, she shouldn't have to repeat herself.

"Dan, why don't you leave the poor girl alone, what has she done wrong" Deb questioned.

"Deb, please don't interfere between me and my future daughter-in-law, I'm doing this for our son's good because if he gets a wife that isn't even slightly scared of him, then she'll ruin our son's life" Dan commanded, telling Deb to drop the issue.

But she wouldn't, "Dan, you cannot do this to that poor child, do you really want her to fear you, after she gets married to Nathan."

"Now, you understand" Dan said but Deb just looked at him blankly, so he continued, "Deb, that is the reason I agreed on a girl like Haley, because from everything that I've heard she is supposedly a quite, stay at home girl who tends to do as she is told, so Nathan wouldn't have any problem controlling her, do you see where I'm head with this?" Dan explained.

"So is that why you married me, to have control over me and PS you're in the spare bedroom tonight" Deb said feeling frustrated that her husband could think such a thing.

"Deb, I've seen what this girls like, and trust me it isn't good" Dan protested.

Deb didn't know hwy but she felt the need to defend Haley and she said, "well she's just a kid and Nathan isn't exactly perfect himself, he's been caught by the police at least twice and his school record isn't exactly perfect."

"That's why I was hoping for someone quiet and not gregarious, because Nathan would be able to concentrate on what really matters instead of sleeping with all of these randoms." Dan said, sensing that it was wrong to mention his son's sex life in front of her.

"So, what matters Dan, huh? Basketball, seriously you really need to learn how to move on, I will not let you turn my son into some 40 year old basketball-crazed psycho" Deb yelled back knowing that she had hurt Dan, and he knew very well that she wasn't talking about their son she was talking about him.

Dan just stood there speechless and Deb left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meantime, at the gym, the basketball game had begun and the bleachers were packed with raving fans that had come to support the Ravens, for their very first game of the season. "Go Nathan" the crowd cheered as he stole the ball from the opposition.

The cheerleaders were doing their thing on the sidelines and Peyton had managed to patch things up with Haley and she apologized for the confusion. The forgiving soul that Haley was, she accepted the apology and they were getting along quite well.

**That's all for now, hopefully you should have a fair idea of what Peyton may have done wrong, but keep guessing and sending me your ideas, also now you know why Dan reacted the way he did…Thanks, and don't forget to review!**


	8. Peyton's Confession

**Chapter 8: Peyton's Confession**

"Defence, defence" the cheerleaders along with the rest of the crowd yelled, as the five, Raven's player formed a zone. There was Lucas in the back left, with Nathan on the right, who would jump for the rebounds; Jake was just in front of Lucas, Mike on the right, and Tim moving around in the middle trying to distract the opponent and he very tactfully managed to do so, he got the ball, passed it straight to Nathan, who carried it to about the half way lone where two defenders were onto him. There was no way that he could shoot and everyone was marked apart from Jake, who kept asking for the ball but Nathan would rather lose the ball to the other side than give it to Jake.

By this time, Whitey was yelling at him from the sidelines, "Pass the ball to Jagelski, he's open" but Nathan just ignored him, if he didn't do something now then the rivals would automatically get the ball. So he expertly bounced the ball off one of his markers' hands and dribbled it down the court and ended in a perfect lay-up. Everyone cheered as this bought the game to a tie and Whitey called a time-out, there was only a minute left.

"Okay, its their ball and they're going to try to waste time, so if they make the shot we don't have a chance to come back, here's how its going to go" he explained and they ran back onto court once the whistle had been blown, "And Scott you pull anything like that again, you'll be benched" Whitey added, to which both Lucas and Nathan turned, but they knew exactly who that was meant for.

The last thing Nathan wanted was to be benched and so he would have to work with Jake if he wanted a chance at the championship and this was his last year, as well as many others and he wouldn't ruin it for them because he had learnt over the years that basket ball was a team sport.

The other team did exactly as Whitey had predicted and now the Ravens were two down with only 23 seconds on the clock; they needed a three-pointer if they wanted to win. Tim took the back-line pass and chucked the ball at Nathan and the opposition obviously thought that Nathan would bring the ball down to Lucas who would go for the shot, but…Nathan rose above everything and passed to Jake who dribbled down and gave the ball to Luke who went for the shot.

"Five, four, three, two, one…" and the whistle blew, Lucas had already released the ball and it was legit and the Ravens won!

The crowd cheered and the team gathered around Lucas and praised him for that wonderful game winning shot.

Whitey walked over to Nathan and said; "You really showed yourself as a captain today, and I'm really proud of you" Nathan simply nodded and went towards the bleachers where his mother and none other than Dan were waiting. Great I really don't need another lecture from him, we won isn't that what matters Nathan thought to himself.

"Well done, son that was an amazing game, you were amazing" Deb said as she hugged her son and went off to talk to Karen.

"Good game son, now you can celebrate your victory even though you weren't the one making that shot at the end, and it easily could have been you over there," he said tilting his head towards Lucas, who was smiling joyously on the top of the team's shoulders. "And how could you possibly pass to that asshole you know what he did to her, I'm very disappointed in you, I thought you out of all people would defend her, but no you're busy celebrating with the enemy" Dan spat out, disgusted by his son.

"Well, as you said we won and that is what really matters, and yea I do care about what happened to her, she was only little and it probably hurt me more than you, so you really don't have a right to say that" Nathan declared and walked off, because he shouldn't have to deal with Dan after a game, he should be celebrating.

The gym was starting to clear out and Nathan, moved towards the crowd, in search of Haley. He finally spotted her in the corner talking to a guy, but Nathan couldn't see his face and as he drew nearer he noticed the messy brown hair. He really didn't want to create a scene so he just called out to her and motioned her to come towards him. She said goodbye to Jake and tottered towards Nathan.

"Hey, great game you were amazing," Haley said and pulled him into a hug to congratulate him.

The last thing Nathan wanted was to ruin the moment so he just agreed with her and asked "So, how did you like cheering for us"

Haley was so excited, she started babbling, "Oh my god, it was amazing especially cheering for you, I mean the Ravens because we were winning and the game was so exciting, even more so than the Lakers game the other night, I'm really glad I decided to try out cheerleading."

"Okay, okay clam down," Nathan said trying to stop the babbling, even though he found it absolutely adorable. "And I thought you already were a cheerleader in your last school, so you've obviously done it before" Nathan enquired.

Haley realised that she had been caught so she quickly made up, "Yea, I mean trying it here because I was going to stick to tutoring and by the way when are you coming in for your session," she yelled trying to be heard.

"Sh…Sh" Nathan said feeling embarrassed at the fact that he needed extra help in Math.

"Woops, sorry I forgot that was our secret" Haley replied apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, so what are you doing later, I'm in the mood to celebrate our perfect game record" Nathan said pompously.

"You've only had one match, Nathan" Haley countered.

"Yea, but it's still perfect, okay fine lets celebrate our first win" Nathan responded, not wanting to argue.

"What do you have in mind?" Haley asked curious what Nathan was thinking of.

"Mmm…I thought that we could go some place, maybe get some beer and just well chill and celebrate our victory" Nathan said.

"That sounds pretty cool, and I know the perfect place, and we'll have all the booze in the world," Haley said as she and Nathan walked towards the rest of the gang, who were now the only people left in the gym.

"Hey, you guys up for a bit of celebrating back at my place," Haley said and saw Nathan lift his eyebrows, as though questioning her 'What about the parentals.' Haley quickly responded, "My parents have gone for some press conference in New York and won't be back until Monday, so I kind of have the house to myself, except for the maids that is but they shouldn't be a problem"

"Sounds great, let's say we'll meet you there in about half an hour, " Brooked said and walked off with Lucas.

"Peyton, you coming" Haley asked friendlily, hoping she would say yes.

"Yea, sure I don't mind, sorry but where do you live again" Peyton asked.

"Next door to Nathan," Haley replied.

"Rachael's old house," Nathan added and realised that mentioning her in this situation wasn't the best move.

Peyton nodded, and said "Would you like me to bring anything" when Haley shook her head she added, "Okay then see you in a bit and walked out.

"Okay, so I'm gonna get home, get a few things sorted, get the cook to whip up some snacks, because I'm seriously starving and I'll see you soon" she said and followed Peyton's path out the gym.

Tim was still there, waiting for Nathan because he needed a lift, he had messed his car up driving drunk the other night. They walked out and noticed Haley waiting for them.

She said, "I kind of didn't bring my car so please can I get a lift." She hopped into the passenger seat, with Nathan driving and Tim in the back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, so everything's sorted, drinks are in the fridge behind the bar, the food's bee laid on the table, we've got tortilla chips with salsa sauce, mini, cheese puff things, and lots of other junk" Haley said to herself, checking a list off in her head.

"Shoot, I'm still in my cheerleading outfit, and it's already 7.45," she said and ran upstairs; this talking to yourself thing really needs to stop she thought as she ascended. Haley informed Elise that she would be in the shower and if anyone came by then, just tell them to feel free to grab a drink from the fridge, or get some food.

While Haley was in the shower, Nathan game by, getting seriously tired of listening to Tim, who said the most ridiculous things at times. He made himself comfortable, with a beer in one hand while Tim raided the dining table.

Haley was down shortly, only wearing a simple black halter top with white skinny jeans, which clung to her in all the right places, showing off her exquisite curves.

"You…you look stunning" Nathan said unable to speak properly.

"Thanks" she replied and heard the door bell ring. "I'll get it" she yelled to her maid and went to open it and was shocked by the sight in front of her, Lucas and Brooke making out, and caressing each others bodies in the process, and Peyton coming up the driveway from behind.

"Hey, Peyton glad you could make it, would you like to come inside" Haley said, and Peyton passed the two and walked into the house.

They were still going at it, so Haley cleared her throat a little abnormally, and said "If you two both don't stop playing tonsil-hockey at my door step right now, I'm gonna shut the door in your face," she finally managed to get their attention and they stopped what they were doing and walked in, Lucas apologized, but Brooke made a face, but Haley knew that she was only joking.

The 6 friends sat around, drinking and talking to each other, when Haley randomly suggested a game, no one was completely wasted yet, but they could feel the alcohol getting to them. They agreed and let Haley explain the rules.

"Okay, well it's called the name game, it's more fun with more people but this is all we have so its cool I guess" she began. She then left them for a few to run to the study and grab some paper and pens, then she cut the paper into loads of tiny chits and handed one, as well as a pen to each of her friends, then she continued explaining. "So what you basically have to do is write down a name of anything, a person, a place, a mall whatever you want. Then fold your chits and give them to me, and we basically have to guess what each other have written, I know it may sound kind of lame but trust me its fun," she added. "So, what happens now is someone reads out all 6 chits, and they ask somebody else, for instance, Luke are you Tommy Lee, and if he is then he's out, but if he isn't then he would go on and ask someone else but you cannot ask the same thing twice, so Luke you can't ask Peyton if she's Tommy Lee you have to remember a different name." Haley didn't think that they were very interested in playing because the game seemed kind of childish but they went along with it anyway.

"Okay are all the chits in" Haley asked, whilst counting them, but found only five and then she remembered to add her own. "I'll read out the names first then, if you want to continue someone else can go, and PS try to change your hand writing because you guys probably know what each other's writing looks like.

Haley began opening the chits and reading aloud, "We have a Pamela Anderson…a Hill Billy…a Shakespeare…a Scooby Doo…a Horny…and a Chad," she then discarded the chits and watched her friends giggle at all the insane names that they had chosen.

"Okay, so I go first, Luke are you Chad" look shook his head and asked Nathan…

"Nathan, my man are you Pamela Anderson," Lucas asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Well, Lucas you are actually correct, I am indeed Pamela, I mean who wouldn't want to be, you can just get aroused simply by looking down." Nathan said, glad he was out because he really needed to pee, so he excused himself and headed to the toilet.

"You're such a perv, Nathan" someone called out after him.

"Luke, your turn again" Haley said.

"Okay, Peyton are you Shakespeare" he said trying to get the suspicion of himself.

Peyton obviously said no, and asked Tim, "Are you Horny" feeling positive that none other than Tim can write such a thing.

"You know it, you interested the guest bathroom is like a fucking palace," Tim said already getting ready to stand up.

"Eww, sit down Tim I didn't mean that, I meant did you put horny down as your word," Tim shook his head and Peyton said, "Fine, its you're go"

"Haley, are you horny" Tim asked and he was out, because he said it again, and how much ever he begged he wasn't allowed back in so he went to look for Nathan who hadn't gotten back in a while.

"Okay, my turn" Haley said, "Peyton, are you Hill Billy"

"Wow, how did you know" Peyton questioned.

"Lucky guess, I guess," Haley replied, so now the only three people left were Brooke, Lucas and Haley.

"Brooke are you, Scooby Doo," Haley said trying her luck, but Brooke wasn't, so it was her turn.

"Haley, are you Chad," she guessed because she knew Lucas was Shakespeare, she had kind of cheated and that left her with Chad.

Haley nodded feeling disappointed that she and decided to get another drink and she was joined by Peyton.

Peyton, felt really guilty about everything that she had said and done to Haley, because Haley was really nice to her and treated her really well, and that is when she realised that Haley definitely wasn't another Rachael in disguise and she had to fix her mistakes because she may end up losing all her friends.

They all returned back to the living room and found Lucas kissing Brooke violently on the lips while he lay on top of her.

"So, who won?" Haley questioned trying to behave as casually as possible, but it didn't work so she walked up to them and grabbed Lucas by the ear and pulled him off of Brooke. He apologized once again and said, "Oh, Brooke won, she said I was Shakespeare and sorry when I found out that she was Horny I just couldn't control myself.

Everyone apart from Tim burst into laughter and when he finally got it, everyone else had stopped.

They ended up, having another round ad they found it to be quite enjoyable and, once they were done, then out of the blue, Peyton stood up and said, "I have an announcement", Brooke and Lucas who were making out yet again, stopped immediately and gave Peyton their attention.

"Well, you all know that I have made many mistakes in the past, and I really regret them, but I never tried fixing them, but this is something I need to sort out now," said staring at Haley.

Haley opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it when Peyton said, "Haley, please I really need to say this. Okay most of you already know what happened with Rachael but the only person who knows the real reason I became psycho Peyton is Brooke." Peyton inhaled and continued, "and the reason was because I was feeling seriously insecure, my father had just left me and my mother to go and live with some slutt in Montreal and I was completely heart-broken, but the thing that hurt most was that all the times that I met that woman, Zoë I really liked her but me trusting her just let her get to my father and I've never actually said this to anyone before, not even Brooke, but my mother's death wasn't an accident, the truth is that she ran that red light in an attempt to commit suicide," Peyton was trying so hard not to completely break down because she needed to say this. She saw the sad, mournful faces of all the people in front of her and sucked it up and continued.

"Well, Rachael arrived a few months after and I wasn't completely over the whole thing and every time I saw her, she reminded me of Zoë, trying to take over my life and my friends, she took my place as Nathan's girlfriend and Brooke started hanging out with her even more and it just scared me, so I acted really bitchily to her and played all these little jokes and I didn't exactly know the reason that drove me to do all those horrible things, because I'm not a horrible person, at least I hope I'm not, and you guys, were so appalled by my behaviour I never spoke to you for an entire month, but then Rachael left and I decided that things may finally go to normal, but Haley showed up and I guess you would just completely ruin my life like she had, but I was wrong about you, I actually really like you and I'm sorry about the whole cheerleading thing," Brooke wept a bit and Haley stood up and hugged the girl tightly assuring her that it was okay.

Brooke was already in tears and she stood up to join them, and she said to Peyton, "Peyton I never knew I'm so sorry but trust me there is nothing that can ruin what we have, I mean we've been best friends for over ten years and that counts for something," Brooke embraced her friend, trying to cover up her tears by laughing.

Haley hated seeing everyone so upset but she was glad that Peyton finally let it out, now they could be friends unconditionally. Everyone said things to cheer Peyton up and it worked. It was past 2.am and so Haley said, "You guys, it really late ad you seem a bit too drunk to drive back and we have two spare bedrooms, so would you guys like to stay over." Everyone nodded excitedly, acting as though they were five again and having a 'pyjama party'.

"So, Tim and Nathan can have the one with twin beds, Brooke and Lucas could have the other and Peyton, you my dear get to shack with me," Haley said feeling very happy for some reason.

"That's cool with me, as long as you don't snore" Peyton said, Haley shook her head, and Peyton added, "we have a deal then".

"You guys, I'm not exactly sleepy, yet, do you wanna watch a DVD or something," Brooked said from her position, nuzzled up by Lucas on the couch.

"I'm in, if its not a chick flick," Nathan said and Lucas nodded along.

"But I like chick-flicks," Tim added, and got everyone to stare at him weirdly, "What, they're cool, we get to feel emotions that we never knew we had," he added and everyone started laughing.

"Never mind," Nathan said, "So what do you want to watch then?"

"Bring it on," Brooke yelled excitedly.

"Nah, seen it too many times," Tim said.

"Okay, so what else you got," Peyton asked.

"How about, "She's the man", got a bit for everyone." Haley asked enthusiastically, she still hadn't watched it and really wanted to.

"Sounds good, it's the one with Channing Tatum, right, oh my god he's so unbelievably hot!" Brooke replied and Lucas coughed playfully so that she would realise that she did have a boyfriend.

Everyone agreed, on the film and they got the popcorn sorted and sat and watched the film, when it finished they made their way up to their respective rooms, Lucas and Brooke were downstairs, Peyton and Haley were in her room and Nathan and Tim were next door.

Lucas and Brooke were way too wasted and tired to do anything but sleep and that s exactly what they did. All six of them were dreaming that they had had a gender swap and, were about to fulfil their wishes, for Nathan and Lucas it was joining the WNBA, Haley wanted to be a male singer, Brooke wanted to be one of those gay fashion designers who earned millions and Peyton wanted to like a weird and mysterious artist thing.

**Thanks for all the great reviews and, you finally found out about Peyton, I hoped you liked it; the next chapter is going to be about the morning after, I should have it pretty soon. Pls keep reviewing and start if you aren't doing so.**

**O yea and you guys should really try out the 'name game' it's fun especially when you're drunk! lol **


	9. The Morning After

**Yay! I've reached 50 reviews, but keep them coming…**

**Chapter 9: The Morning After**

_Tossing and turning in bed, Haley felt like the room was spinning around her. There came another yawn, she was so tired, but just couldn't get any sleep. Haley tilted her head sideways and looked on the right side of her bed, where she saw Peyton sound a sleep, breathing quietly in and out. Haley envied the girl right now, "Why can't I get any sleep?" she said quietly._

_Haley didn't want to wake Peyton, so she decided to leave the room, go downstairs and make herself some warm milk, which should help to stop the spinning and maybe even help her sleep._

_Meanwhile, Nathan who hadn't had much luck sleeping either, mainly because Tim was talking in his sleep, it felt more like yelling._

_"Come, on baby, you just can't have enough of the Timister, can you…who's your daddy" Tim yelled, but Nathan managed to hear the door open and close, someone wasn't being very stealth at all. So he decided to follow, because sitting with Peyton or Haley in the middle of the night was so much better than having to hear Tim while he's having yet another wet dream. He crept downstairs quietly, noticing a light in the kitchen he made his way towards it._

_Haley was stirring the milk in a pot at the stove, with a wooden spoon. Nathan approached and called, "Haley" this caused her to jump and she dropped the spoon onto the ground and the pot tipped launching milk everywhere, Nathan instantly apologized, and moved towards her to see if she had been burnt "Oh my god, sorry, sorry I didn't mean to scare you, are you okay, did you get burnt," when she shook her head, saying "no" Nathan continued, " I just couldn't get any sleep,"_

_"Yea me neither," Haley replied, bending down to clean the mess, and Nathan came to help her which bought a smile to her face._

_"So, what were you doing down here anyways?" Nathan questioned._

_"Well, when I was younger my mother used to give me a glass of warm milk, before I went to bed, and I would fall asleep instantly, so I just hoped it would work this time," Haley said remembering the times that she actually had a relationship with her mother._

_Nathan, helped her clear up every thing and they set another pot of milk to boil, once it was done they sat down at the table with cups of steaming milk in their hands, and began casually talking to each other._

_Nathan, finally bought up the issue that he had wanted to talk to her about for a while, but it was never the right time, with everyone around. "Haley, I hope you don't take this the wrong way but I really need to tell you something," he began. He looked at Haley who motioned him to go on. He continued, "Well, I sort of was wondering what you were doing with Jagelski today?" Nathan asked cautiously, trying not to sound too coarse._

_"Yea, I've been meaning to ask you, what's your deal with him anyways, he seems like such a nice guy," Haley answered waiting eagerly to find out what could have been so horrible, that Jake has practically no friends in school, the only person that understands him is Whitey and that's how he got the spot on the team. _

_"Haley, just remember looks can be deceiving," Nathan warned her, he wasn't ready to discuss what happened yet, even Lucas doesn't know the full story. He saw Haley's gloomy expression and said, "I'm really sorry but I'm not ready to talk about what happened, it has been a while, I think she's even moved on but I can't just forget about everything that he did to her, I can't believe he just walks freely after every-" but Nathan stopped, realising that he had said too much already._

_"Okay, but if you need anyone to talk to I'm here" she said still feeling annoyed that he didn't tell her what happened and who the fuck was he talking about (her), but she noticed the expression on his face and realised that it was time to drop the subject._

_"But, Haley please promise me one thing," Nathan said, she nodded and he continued, "Stay away from him, I can't see someone else I care about get hurt, promise me Haley" he persisted._

_"I promise," Haley finally replied after a long pause, Oh my god, he cares about me Haley thought delightfully to herself, but that doesn't mean that she was ready to let him in._

_They sat there quietly for a while just slurping their milk, but it wasn't an awkward silence it was peaceful; they managed to stay in each other's presence without the need to communicate._

_They finished their milk, and Nathan stood up to place the cups into the sink, while Haley put away the milk carton and the rest of the stuff. She closed the fridge door and felt someone come up behind her; he turned her around and pushed her back, pinning her on the door. He held her hands above her neck and gently began placing delicate kisses on her neck, Haley moaned slightly, who knew that something as simple as kissing could send stars shooting inside of her. _

_Nathan continued kissing her neck and slowly made his way up, towards her right ear where he began fiddling with the lobe using his tongue. There came another moan from Haley, she could feel her insides becoming wet, she was seriously turned on._

_He then lifted her onto the counter by the fridge and continued planting kisses all over her face, his hands made their way under her night-shirt and expertly undid her bra with a simple flick. He moved his lips over hers, closed his eyes and kissed her feverishly, it was a good thing that Haley was on the counter because she could feel her knees go to jelly and her legs become limb, she wouldn't have been able to hold herself up. Meanwhile his hands moved to the front and began rubbing her breasts._

_Suddenly Haley's eyes bulged open, "What the hell do you think you're doing Haley Elizabeth James, you barely know thins guy and here you are so close to giving him one of your most prized possessions" she thought to herself and at that she pushed him off her, picked up her bra from the ground and said, "Sorry, Nathan this was a mistake," ad she walked off back up to her room, disappointed in herself for giving into him._

_"Haley, wait" he called after her but it was too late she had already gone._

Haley awoke, the next morning with a splitting headache and a pillow filled with sweat, had she just dreamt the entire thing with Nathan, was it nothing but a dream. Didn't he come onto her last night and she didn't resist or was it all fictional she asked herself.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She found Peyton, downstairs sitting at the table with Brooke, Lucas and Tim, "About time, sleepy head" she said as Haley approached the table.

"Where's Nathan?" Haley questioned worriedly.

"Oh, he said something about messing things up with someone and he said that he really needed to leave," Brooke said, "Do any of you know what he was talking about," everyone apart form Haley shook their head, so Brooke questioned "Haley, did something happen that we don't know about" Haley simply shook her head and made a lame excuse about needing a shower because Brooke was onto her, it was only a matter of time before she knew that indeed something did happen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley completely forgot about her hangover, she had to sort things out, before they got any worse, she had to talk to Nathan, but she had no idea what she was going to say.

She got dressed and went downstairs, the four of them were in mid-conversation and suddenly stopped when she entered the room, clearly that discussion was about her.

She said goodbye and told them to feel free to use the pool or whatever, and that she would be back soon.

Haley, first made a quick pit stop next door, but the maid told her that he hadn't been home all night, and she hadn't seen him since yesterday when he came back after the game.

Haley then checked, Karen's café, that was quite a popular hang out maybe he went down there to get a bite or something, but there was no sign of him there. She even considered checking Dan's office but that was probably the last place he would go if he was hurt.

Oh, Yeah, why didn't she think about it before, Nathan had told her that he goes down there to think- The River Court; it was only a few blocks from the café so she decided to walk.

She got there, and found Nathan sitting on the bench with his back to her, he was sitting there and contemplating what he had done wrong.

Haley walked up to the bench and sat down quietly, he didn't notice her at first, not until she began to speak.

"Nathan, we really need to talk about what happened" Haley said, but got no response from him, "Nathan please, talk to me" Haley begged but Nathan was too busy examining a piece of dirt by his feet. He really didn't want to talk, she had really heart him and it's not just his ego he really had feelings for her and she turned him down.

Neither of them spoke for a while, until Haley lost her patience, "God damn it Nathan why won't you say anything" she yelled.

Finally Nathan replied, "Because there is nothing left to say, I came onto you thinking that is what you wanted and in my defence you did respond, but then you push me away, turn me down and completely humiliate me, I mean I'm not used to putting myself out there, it's usually girls that come after me, but the one time I did I got hurt."

"Nathan, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to" Haley apologized, feeling worse than she had when he had got to her. "Nathan, I'm just not ready, I can't just sleep with someone that I've known for what a week, and considering the reputation you have I was just protecting myself."

"What, do you mean…my reputation, you're not exactly an angel yourself I'm not naïve Haley I've heard the stories, so don't give me this shit of not being ready or being afraid, because I actually did really like you and I wanted our relationship to be more, but that's all in the past now, you hurt me and now it's over! Did, you hear me, we're finished"

Haley was practically in tears by this point, but all she could she in Nathan's eyes was pain and anger, and she felt horrible for hurting him like that, "How could you possibly say we're over when there was nothing to begin with," Haley yelled back and Nathan had already got up and started walking away, "But Nathan I really did like you as well, but as you said I guess its over" she whispered to herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Haley's house the four friends were still lounging around lazily, recovering from their hangovers, when Brooke suggested, "Before we end up boring ourselves to death would you guys like to go swimming" everyone nodded eagerly, anything was better than their uncomfortable silence.

"But, Brooke we don't have our bikinis" Peyton questioned, stupidly already knowing the answer.

"Well, P. Sawyer has that ever stopped us before" she replied with a mischievous smile across her face.

"Last one there is a rotten egg" Lucas yelled childishly and all four of them, jumped up and ran for the pool, undressing on their way there. Lucas was the first one to make it and he entered the pool in a perfect dive, then Brooke and Peyton simultaneously and finally Tim came towards the pool, completely nude and before he could jump everyone yelled, "STOP!"

"Huh," Tim questioned, wondering why he wasn't allowed in the pool.

"Tim what the hell do you think you're doing?" Brooke yelled, completely taken back by the site.

"Well as I remember clearly, Brooke you yourself said that not having a swimsuit has never stopped you before and so I thogh-" Tim was stopped in mid-sentence by Lucas before he went to far and started describing Brooke naked or something.

"Yea, Tim they still have their underclothes and I suggest you go put yours on as well if you want to enter the pool" Lucas commanded and Tim went back inside to find his boxers, the second he left all three of them burst out laughing, what an idiot they thought to themselves.

Tim returned to find Brooke and Lucas making out, naturally and Peyton floating on her back, relaxing. Tim jumped in and made a huge splash which got him a slap on the head from Brook.

He went over to Peyton, to try his luck…"So, Peyton seeing as Brooke and Lucas are together and I think Nathan's going to get with the new chick that leaves me and you, what do you say," Tim asked with a cheesy grin on his face.

"I say, in your dreams and new chick has a name, it's Haley" Peyton answered back, defending Haley in the progress.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about an hour and a half of lounging in the water, Brooke said, "Luke, lets go in now, my fingers are going all wrinkly and I hate the feeling and I'm starving as well" Lucas nodded in agreement and so did the rest, so they got out of the pool, dried themselves and got their clothes on.

They entered the kitchen to find Haley sitting on the counter by herself crying, she didn't even notice them come in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas, Brooke and Tim decided to leave realising that Haley needed her space and since Peyton was usually good during a crisis she decided to stay and comfort Haley, unlike Brooke who would just loose her temper and probably make it worse.

Lucas and Brooke took off and headed for Karen's café but Tim, having nothing better to do just went next door to look for Nathan.

"Sorry, he hasn't come home since last night, even Haley came by earlier looking for him, I don't know where he is" the housekeeper answered.

Tim left and headed straight for the River Court in search for his best friend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back at Haley's house, Peyton had just managed to get Haley to stop crying and they were now sitting, in the couch in the living room. "Shh, Haley, its okay," Peyton reassured her. "Haley, tell me what happened it was Nathan wasn't it" Peyton questioned.

Haley looked up at her with those tear-filled eyes which made Peyton feel like crying but she was strong and persistently asked Haley what was wrong because until Haley wouldn't get it out she would be miserable.

**So, what did you think, let me know both the good and the bad, I'm sure many of you hate me right now but the story needed a twist, ad please make sure you review, because I have my summer holidays right now and school starts in a week and then I may not be able to update everyday, it'll probably turn into once a week, so make sure you review and get as many chapters out of me before school starts! - the more reviews i get the faster i update.**


	10. The Classics: pt 1

**As promised, a nice long chapter. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 10: The Classics (pt. 1) **

It had been weeks since, Nathan and Haley had even spoken to each other, but they were forced to look at each other practically everyday, during their classes at school, every night for during practise (cheerleading and basketball) and even occasionally on weekends because they hung around the same group of friends which they both had been avoiding because they couldn't stand running into each other.

Nathan would hang out with some of the other guys in the team, whilst Haley spent a lot of her time at home either talking to Taylor or Scarlet, telling them how badly she screwed up for she did really like Nathan and she ruined any chance of them being together, he wouldn't even speak to her. If she could just get him to listen, she would tell him the truth, that she wasn't really as she appeared to be, she had problems that she had to deal with, she was very insecure and most importantly that she was a virgin and nobody would want their first time to be on top of their kitchen counter in the middle of the night just because neither couldn't sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucas, something really needs to be done about this," Brooke declared to her boyfriend, "I can't see two people that I care about hurt so much, and more crucially Haley's attention during practise has been drifting all she does is stare at him, I mean why can't they just sit and talk and sort it all out. Remember that night back in the café Nathan said that he did care about her, but he wouldn't tell us what happed" Brooke paused as she started remembering the events of that night…

_"Hey, mum can we please have two coffees here, it's freezing out" Lucas called out to Karen as he entered the café. But there was no reply and when he finally saw his mum, he asked again, "Mum, I'm going to freeze my ass of here". That got her attention._

_"Language" she shot back furiously and that is when Lucas noticed that his mother had been sitting with Nathan who looked seriously messed up, he wasn't crying but he looked like he was about to break any second, just like Haley had doe a few minutes ago, but unlike Nathan, Haley was actually dealing with her pain, and she eventually revealed to Peyton what had happened._

_Lucas's brotherly instinct kicked in and he moved towards Nathan and the two of them went for a walk. "So, you gonna tell me what happened, man" Lucas asked, once Nathan seemed to have controlled himself._

_"Luke, seriously I know you're trying to help and everything, but don't because I really don't want to talk about it" Nathan snapped back, clearly trying to avoid the obvious question- What happened?_

_"It's Haley isn't it?" Lucas said, but the look on Nathan's face just confirmed Lucas's assumption, "Nathan, what happened…she came home and just wouldn't stop crying, but she wouldn't tell us anything so we decided to give her some space but serio-" but Nathan suddenly interrupted._

_"So, Luke did you just leave her all by herself when she was so hurt, Oh my god," Nathan, was hurt but he still cared for her and the fact that she was all by herself right now was unnerving._

_"Nathan, relax Peyton's with her, by we I meant Brooke and me, and Tim took off as well," Lucas reassured him._

_"But, Lucas do you really think that's a good idea, considering what happened between them," Nathan asked again worriedly._

_"Yea, they're fine, they were really getting along last night and Peyton is always good in a crisis, only god knows how many she has had to deal with" Lucas responded, and continued, "So are you going to tell me what happened?"_

_Nathan, simply said, "Not that it's any of your business, but I really liked her and now its over"_

_"But, Nathan" Lucas continued trying to get some more out of him, but he had already started walking in the opposite direction, so Lucas decided that the best thing to do was return to the café and let Brooke know what was going on. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke snapped out of her little reverie when she heard Lucas's voice, "Brooke, you okay" he asked sounding concerned.

"Yea, I'm fine sorry what did you say" she asked breaking her daze.

"I said, that I agree with you, Nathan hasn't really been himself lately, especially during practice, he keeps missing his shots and his mind is always wondering, he just can't concentrate" Brooke nodded her head in agreement.

"I really miss hanging out with them, together I mean, it was so much fun watching them flirt with each other, when they thought none of us were watching, or just fool around…I really thought that Nathan would finally quit his little 'player' phase" Brooke said, but as soon as the last few words slipped out of her mouth she realised how hypocritical she was being, because she was just as much a player as Nathan was, but what made it even worse was that she had Lucas, who would be really hurt if he ever found out. "That's it I'm going to start behaving now" she said accidentally out loud.

"Huh?" Lucas gave her a confused look, "Sorry I didn't catch that, what sis you say?"

"Oh, nothing, I said that we need to come up with some sort of plan, to get these two together because they are absolutely perfect together," she said with a smile as she went and sat down in Lucas's lap, trying to come up with some sort of plan.

"I agree that it's been really weird around lately but are you sure you want to medal in their lives, I mean if it doesn-" Luke started but Brooke stopped him, not wanting to hear that her plan could fail. "Brooke, how about having a career in matchmaking," he said sarcastically.

But Brooke took it literally and said, "Maybe I will" giving Lucas a little wink. "Okay, but we still need to decide how this is going to work" she said getting off Lucas's lap and pacing in front of him.

"Well, they need to actually have a decent conversation first," Lucas said thoughtfully, "I mean they see each other everyday but there is no talking involved, unless you included the simple Yes's and No's."

Suddenly, Brooke stopped in her tracks, turned to Lucas and squealed, "You're a genius Luke"

Lucas just looked at her, very confused and asked "I am?" and sat up intently to listen to what Brooke had planned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now Thursday afternoon, Haley, Brooke and Peyton were lounging on Peyton's bed painting their toe nails, reading up on the latest gossip and basically just relaxing, when the phone suddenly rang.

Peyton hopped of the bed to answer it, and she looked kind of nervous when she yelled, "Shit it's already 4 o'clock, Brooke we need to be at school"

Brooke looked at her wondering why on earth they needed to go to school at this hour, when it all came dawning back to her, and the three girls got into Haley's car and rode to school.

They arrived exactly 7 minutes later, and were confronted with a bunch of very annoyed-looking girls, at the front of the group there was a Theresa tapping her foot and looking very irritated, "Where have you been, we've been here nearly 20 minutes," she said not amused by their tardiness, because if she was late Brooke would probably end up kicking her of the team or something.

"Sorry, we got caught up and I completely forgot that it was already Thursday, but thank you all for being so patient and I truly am sorry" Brooke apologized and Theresa opened her mouth to speak again but Brooke simply spoke over her, "Now, I'd rather practise than waste any more time arguing, we need this to be perfect by tomorrow" she said realising that the competition was only a couple of days away and so was Nathan and Haley's reunion.

Brooke had booked the gym in advance, because than the boys would have taken the entire length of the court and there was no where else that they could practise, so when they walked in, she noticed that the boys were already warming up for practise, she took a moment just to stare at Lucas, who had sweat dripping from his forehead, his shirt was stuck to his muscular body and was absolutely drenched, this was actually turning her on…she had been so stupid to cheat on him all this time, she thought to herself.

"Alright take it from the top" she yelled over everyone's voices, this was probably the 10th time she had said those words, but some how they kept screwing up, "Haley please can you pay attention" she yelled at Haley who was busy staring at Nathan, Haley turned around frowning at Brooke and as well as that Brooke unexpectedly received Nathan's attention as well who had turned upon hearing Haley's name. He knew that she was staring at him, for he had been doing the same thing to her just a few minutes ago, maybe she saw me he thought to himself, but he managed to convince himself otherwise, Haley was only staring for the same reason he had been, they simply can't get enough of each other.

"Last time people, let's make it count" Brooke yelled out again staring down at her watch. Their last attempt wasn't as bad as the previous, they just needed to brush up the edges a bit and the Ravens would be a sure win.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Practise for both teams was finally over and they were all gathered around the water coolers huffing for a drink, they gathered their stuff and were about to leave, when Whitey stopped them all and made them sit on the bleachers.

"Okay, now that I have everyone's attention," he said clearing his throat, before continuing "As you all know, we leave tomorrow afternoon, for Charlotte where the basketball tournament will be held, and of course the cheerleading competition," he added receiving a death glare from Brooke, which was soon replaced with one of her blinding smiles. "The Classics, aren't just a chance for you people to miss school, yes it has been confirmed that you may have the day off school tomorrow" suddenly everyone in front of him had huge smiles plastered across their face and they began talking eagerly to one another and Whitey cleared his throat again to get their attention. "As I was saying, you will not misbehave when we get there, you will have a curfew of 10.30 at night and that is when all lights go out, and there will definitely be no sneaking around" He received a few groans at his last comment but he just ignored them.

"But, coach 10.30 come on, isn't that a bit too early" Tim blurted out trying to argue with Whitey.

"I agree with you Mr. Smith how about 10.00 then," Whitey replied.

"B…but coach, please" Tim continued to argue, and received a little slap on his head from Nathan, who knew Whitey a bit too well and he would actually make their curfew as early as 7.30, so they should just be happy with what they have, rather than complaining.

"10.30, is fine coach" Nathan said and received a nod from Whitey.

"Anyways, to make sure that you don't sneak out or disobey me, I have decided to take some reinforcements," Whitey said.

"What do you mean?" Nathan questioned who was just as puzzled as everyone else.

"Last month I decided that I would take two extra people with me to look after you guys, so when I met Mr. and Mrs. Smith two weeks ago I asked them if they would like to chaperone" he said looking straight at Tim.

"Huh, my parents" Tim question, and Whitey nodded, "But they can't because they are currently on like a second honeymoon in Barbados, and they won't be back until next week" everyone let out a sigh if relief, because getting past Whitey every year was a piece of cake but doing it with more supervision would be sort of tricky.

"Well, then I guess I'll have to handle you guys myself," Whitey said and Brooke felt herself relax again, because for her plan to work she needed to be able to move about without having the fear of getting caught.

Everyone started gathering their stuff to leave, but Whitey stopped them and said, "I'm not done yet, I still need to give you, your room assignments, Miss Davis please can you take care of your lot" he said looking towards Brooke. There was no one in particular that was in charge of the cheerleaders, so Brooke was allowed to assign them to which ever room that she wanted, she read out a list and finally said, "That puts, me and you together tutor girl" hugging Haley.

"I hope you don't snore," Haley added sarcastically, but thankfully Brooke didn't hear her.

"Okay, so I'll see everyone at 1.00 pm sharp by the bus, if you're late then you'll have to come by yourself.

Brooke ran up to Lucas and whispered something into his ear, he nodded in agreement and she said, "This is going to be the best week-end ever"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Haley awoke at the sound of her phone ringing, it was Brooke. Haley planned on staying in bed till about 10.00, so that she would have her energy and would be ready for the competition, even though she was practically peeing her pants just thinking about it.

"Brooke, what do you want, it's like 8 am" Haley said with a grown.

"Sorry sleeping beauty I didn't mean to disturb you but this is important," she said sarcastically, and waited for a come back from Haley, which never came so she just continued, "Coach, called and said that the bases leave at 2.00, so you'll get enough time to go back to sleep, don't worry."

Haley simply just said, "Okay, see you in a bit" before her head fell back down onto the pillow. She tossed and turned but just couldn't get any sleep so she decided to go down and get some breakfast.

In the kitchen, she witnessed a very peculiar sight; both her parents were sitting at the table having breakfast. Together! But as soon as Haley entered they both stopped talking abruptly and an awkward silence surrounded them all. Haley just grabbed a quick bite to eat, trying to finish as quickly as possible because the silence was killing her. She wondered what they had been talking about, and if it was related to her and why they would hide something from her, her mind was just being bombarded with unanswered questions and the silence was just making it harder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, just outside of school, at about 12.55…

"Alright, listen up for your name and answer, Yes Sir" Whitey yelled over the top of all the loud and excited teens.

…"Jake Jagelski," Whitey hollered, but there was no answer but as he was about to continue with the list Jake entered.

"Yes sir, sorry I got a bit held up" Jake apologized breathlessly, clearly he had been running or more like sprinting to get here.

"No problem, at least you're here now," Whitey responded with a wink, and continued…"Haley James"…"Miss James" sill no reply and Whitey just went down the list.

A smile was plastered across Brooke's face when she heard that Haley hadn't arrived because phase 1 to her little plan was working.

"Oh yea before I forget, I need to introduce you all to two very special people, so please can I have your attention," Whitey said, waiting for everyone's attention before continuing. "As you may have remembered, Timothy's parents were supposed to chaperone, but weren't able to but luckily I got two new volunteers," Everyone started moaning and feeling down because sneaking out now would be practically impossible. Brooke's smile was instantly replaced with an angry frown, this couldn't be happening she thought but that's not the worst of it.

Whitey waiting for all the annoyed voices to subside before introducing, "Lydia James and Daniel Scott, our two chaperones," he said proudly.

The second Dan's name was mentioned, Nathan spat out the water he had been drinking and said, "Dad" in a truly shocked voice, this weekend was his chance to get away from everything and now the devil himself is accompanying me, this is seriously messed up.

"Yes son," Dan said, and continued when he got no response "Now I don't have to watch you on the tv at home, I can watch you play and also coach you, properly," he said staring at Whitey, as though he was putting him down.

"I already have a coach, thank you very much" Nathan said as he was walking away and this bought a smile onto Whitey's face.

"Make sure, you've got all your stuff in the bus," Whitey yelled before going to speak to Nathan.

"Okay, Nathan before you leave make sure that everyone's kit is in your car and take the two spares as well just in case, as well as that you need to take some of the cheerleader's pom-poms with you, we don't have enough room on the bus," Whitey explained.

"Yes, coach" Nathan responded.

"Oh and are you sure you want to leave here an entire hour before we leave," Whitey asked concerned because Nathan may not make it before the debriefing.

"Coach, with the way that I drive I don't think that should be a problem and plus I have some stuff that I need to take care of first" Nathan said, Whitey complied and left for Charlotte.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan went home and noticed that the house was deserted, just the way that he liked it, He picked up the cordless phone and jumped onto the sofa, making himself comfortable, because this was going to be a long conversation.

She answered on the other end, "Hello, hello is anyone there" but Nathan didn't respond he just wanted to hear her speak, but he knew he had to rply.

"Hey there gorgeous," he said.

"Nathan, oh my god, is that you, I haven't heard from you in so long how you doing, how's everyone at home" she blabbered on endlessly.

"Calm down, I'm good I just called because I just felt like talking to you and everyone at home is fine, so is Luke," he answered before she could continue.

"Is he still madly in love with Brooke" she asked, feeling protective over Lucas.

"Yea, he is but I think that Brooke has changed, I haven't seen her hook up with anyone since the summer" Nathan said.

"Yea right Brooke Davis no longer a two-timing bitch, seriously if that's true I'll change my name to Gladis or something" she said truly not believing him.

"No, I'm serious," he said sensing that she still didn't believe him, "I think she's a bit too wrapped up into getting Haley and me back…" but he stopped realising that he had said too much already, she shouldn't have to hear about his problem and especially about Haley or what they had, or didn't have.

"Nathan, I'm truly disappointed in you, you had a girlfriend and never told me" she said with a fake voice making her sound sad.

"It was nothing, so what have you been up to," he said trying desperately to change the subject.

"Uh uh, you aren't changing the subject so easily," she said and was about to continue when she heard Nathan curse.

"Shit, I'm really sorry but I have to get going, it's already a quarter to 2 and I'm running late, but the reason that I called was to tell you that I'm gonna be on tv tomorrow night at 6.30" he said in a rushed voice.

"Oh is this the famous Classics, I wish I were a part of that, but oh well," she sighed.

"Cya Nate take care of yourself" she said and put the receiver down. Nathan had a smile on his face it had truly been ages since he had spoken to her before it used to be like every night but when Haley came into his life he started forgetting. His smile was mainly because she had just called him Nate, she was the only one that did, to everyone else he was Nathan or if his parents were angry it was Nathaniel, but no one else called him Nate.

He grabbed all the stuff and placed it into the trunk, and was about to get into the drivers seat when he heard a car engine starting, he turned and saw that Haley was just leaving her house, he motioned his hand to stop her wondering what the hell she was doing.

"Sorry, Haley but where are you going" he asked in a professional manner.

"Umm, school, I really need to go because I'm kind of running late and I don't exactly know the way there and the bus can't leave" she said as she continued reversing the car, but stopped when she saw Nathan burst into laughter. "What's so funny?" she questioned.

"well, for starters you're not kind of running late because the bus sort of left like an hour ago," he said with a smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about I got a call this morning saying that we had been delayed to 2.00." she said completely surprised and building up her anger for Brooke.

"Let me guess? Brooke made that call" Nathan said knowing exactly what she was planning.

"Yes," Haley said timidly feeling stupid for being so gullible.

"Well there isn't much you can do now, so why don't you just hop in and I'll give you a ride there and we could deal with Brooke later" he offered but Haley just sat in her car deep in thought, which was interrupted once again by Nathan, "I'm giving you ten seconds to make up your mind because now I'm running late" he said, the irritation clearly visible in his voice.

Haley quickly got out of her car and into the passenger seat of his.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Throughout the journey, neither knew what to say, and there was that awkward silence again as well as all the tension between them.

Nathan tried speaking to break the ice, "So, you're mum's a chaperone," he said cautiously.

"What?" Haley practically yelled out.

"Yup that was my exact reaction" Nathan said, feeling glad that he wasn't left alone with his thoughts.

"Sorry but do you have a problem with my mother?" Haley asked defensively because she wasn't expecting him to say something like that.

"No, no you got it all wrong my father is a chaperone as well" he said pleased to clear the confusion.

Once again, Haley yelled, "What?"

And this caused Nathan to say, "So do you have a problem with my father?" and this caused Haley to grin slightly.

"Well actually, yes I'm sort of scared of your father and no offence but I really don't like him" Haley said, carefully choosing her words. She still couldn't believe that her mother was a chaperone maybe that is what her parents were talking about this morning.

"Join the club" Nathan said sarcastically, "I don't know a single person that does."

They continued making small talk throughout their journey, listened to music for a while they did everything but keep quiet because being left by themselves with their thoughts was a scary thing for them both.

They arrived precisely five minutes after the bus, thanks to Nathan's driving, Haley helped him unload the trunk and carry all the stuff in, where they were meeting everyone else and would be given their room keys. And where Haley could finally confront Brooke for pulling something like that.

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you… for all your reviews they've been great I decided to make it into 2 chapters but I've got a lot more so it may even go all the way to three but we'll see.**

**Still to come: basketball/cheerleading competition, Brooke's plan, Jake's secret, who Nathan was speaking on the phone with and a surprise guest…any guess who this guest could be…review and let me know.**

**Please, please, please review!**


	11. The Classics: pt 2

**I know people are reading it, I mean I have over 20 people on my alerts list but I only receive 6 or 7 reviews per chapter so please review, it only takes a few minutes…tell me what you think!**

**Next part, I hope you like it…**

**Chapter 10: The Classics (pt. 2) **

Throughout the journey Haley was fighting herself on whether or not she should tell Nathan the truth, and that she still had very confusing feelings for him, but in the end she decided against it. Nathan was finally speaking to her and actually acknowledging her and she knew that if she opened up to him now, just before the competition than they both would be a mess, if it didn't work out.

She had heard Lucas complaining about Nathan's performance on court and she couldn't help but blame herself for it, she didn't want to make it any worse so she just chose not to speak to him straight away, she wanted to get comfortable with him first.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brooke" Haley yelled when she saw the brunette talking to someone from one of the other teams. Brooke tried hiding but it was pointless, she had already been spotted.

"Haley, good you made it, I was wondering where you were" Brooke said sounding concerned about her friend and pretending as though she had nothing to do with Haley's tardiness.

"Brooke, don't pull that with me, I know exactly what you did, you wanted me to drive back with Nathan" Haley yelled back.

"I did nothing of that sort, I just forgot to call you back and tell you that we weren't delayed anymore" she said trying desperately to get out of this, "Ask Peyton" she said hoping her other best friend would have her back.

"Huh," Peyton replied completely unaware of what the conversation had been about.

"Brooke, I'm serious, this time…this was just another one of your little schemes to get Nathan and I back together wasn't it?" Haley said.

"Well if it was did it work" Brooke questioned hopefully.

"So I was right, it was you and no it didn't instead I had to endure 4 hours of complete awkwardness" Haley said even though she felt otherwise, Nathan was actually speaking to her again, but she wasn't going to let Brooke know that.

"Okay, well sorry I tried, but let's forget about that, but how come you didn't tell me that your mother's a chaperone," Brooke asked, when she saw Mrs James approaching.

"Actually, I didn't know that she was coming until Nathan mentioned it" Haley said realising that she had slipped up and Brooke may realise that her and Nathan were on talking turns now, but thankfully someone called her name and she turned.

"Haley" they said again, but when Haley turned she wasn't so thankful because standing before her was none other than Lydia James, her mother.

"Mom," she said in utter surprise, even though she knew she was here actually seeing her came as a complete shock.

"Haley, I thought it was you I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me but it is you, what are you even doing here?" she questioned.

Haley's mouth fell open she could see Brooke staring at her weirdly, but she just ignored it and continued to talk to her mum. "I'm actually in the cheerleading squad, I guess all the ballet lesson you put me in for when I was young are actually paying off" she said smugly.

"Well how come I didn't know about your new extracurricular activity" she asked.

"That's probably because you only care about yourself and your perfect life" Haley said sounding quite rude.

"Haley Elizabeth James, do not speak to your mother like that," she said sounding offended by her words even though they may be true. Lydia James didn't want to make a scene so she just changed the subject.

"Well, sorry if I hadn't noticed but congratulations, I'm very proud of you" she said, "Did you know I was a cheerleader back in high school as well," she said making it all about her once again, "I seriously thought that Tayl-" but she stopped before she could say Taylor.

Haley really didn't want to hear about her mother's sob stories but she did want to know what the fuck her mother was doing here especially when she didn't know that Haley was part of the team.

"So mum, what are you even doing here" Haley asked suspiciously.

"Well, actually we were having dinner with Daniel and Debra Scott and their phone rang, it was from, Jonathan Smith I think, well anyway he told us that he was a chaperone and couldn't fill in and he was wondering if Dan and Deb could take his and Katie's place" she said recalling yesterday night.

"So, what are you doing here?" Haley questioned once again.

"Just a minute, I'm getting to that," Lydia said, feeling annoyed at the way that Haley had just interrupted her. "Deb had a conference in New York and she had to leave the next morning and your father was busy with work as well so I decided to volunteer and here I am" she finally said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley just nodded her head and lefty Lydia to her thoughts, they were of the night before where the four adults were discussing the future of their children together.

_"Thank you, Deb dinner was amazing" Jimmy said, with a huge cheerful smile._

_"No problem, you're always welcome" Deb said flashing her teeth back at him._

_"Well, how about we move into the living room to discuss our plans" Dan suggested. Everyone nodded and followed him into the room._

_Dan poured all four of them a glass of wine before taking his seat on the armchair opposite the sofa, where the other three were seated._

_"Actually, now that you mentioned it I do have the papers ready, for the union of the two businesses," Jimmy wanted to continue but was stopped by Deb._

_"Please, no business talk tonight, we are gathered here to discuss the future of our children not your companies," Deb said while Lydia nodded in agreement. _

_"Okay, okay" Dan said._

_"Well, firstly how are we going to break the news to them" Lydia questioned because she herself feared the day that they would have to tell Haley that they've arranged her marriage._

_The four adults discussed the issue for a while, and then the phone rang._

_"Hello, this is Dan Scott speaking" Dan answered._

_"Hey Dan, it's John, I need a huge favour" John said and told him how he was in Barbados and wouldn't be able to chaperone tomorrow._

_They decided that Dan and Lydia would go and gave Whitey a call. Whitey Durham really despised Dan but he would make an exception if it means keeping the children in order._

But Lydia snapped out when she heard Dan calling her.

"Lydia, I just found a way to make our job easier" Dan said and by his job he meant getting Nathan and Haley together.

"What, How?" Lydia questioned.

"Well, I just heard Brooke speaking to Lucas and she said that phase one to her plan was complete" Lydia looked at him confused, what that had to do with Nathan and Haley. "Brooke's planning on hooking the two up together so we basically need to sit back and let that play out" Dan said thoughtfully.

"Oh, okay then, so what do you need me to do?" she questioned and Dan simply explained that she needs to stay out of their way, if this works than Dan will finally get what he wants, the union of two of the most wealthiest firms in North Carolina.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the students were waiting for Whitey to sort out their rooms, which was taking longer than expected.

Whitey finally came and said a few words about the sneaking out and game timings and everything. He also added, "I tried to get rooms on separate floors for the girls and boys but they were booked out so three of the boys' rooms will be on the same floor as the girls but don't go and get any ideas, now"

"Smith, Scott, Jagelski, Phyllis and Wozniak" you six are on the girls' floor, now grab your keys and get going, we meet in ten minutes" he said over their excited voices.

"Brooke, here are the girls' room keys please can you sort them out" he asked her and when she gave him the nod he left to go and speak to the chaperones.

Brooke quickly handed out the keys and told everyone where their rooms were, but kept her own, and left Haley with Peyton to go and talk to Lucas.

Haley placed her luggage in Peyton's room and headed for the lobby for Whitey because she had no idea where Brooke had disappeared.

All their rooms were in one straight line on the right hand side of the corridor, with Brooke and Haley's first…then the other 4 rooms for the rest of the girls, the 6th room was Nathan and Lucas's which was perfect Brooke thought to herself. Brooke knocked lightly on the door and to her relief Lucas answered.

"Okay, Luke we don't have much time, she's probably on her way up now, grab your stuff and let's go" Brooke said hastily grabbing Lucas's belongs and pulling him out of the room, thankfully Nathan was in the shower and didn't witness any of this.

Lucas quickly grabbed his stuff and made a run for Brooke's room, and that is when the lift opened up and Haley found Brooke standing outside her room with a mischievous grin on her face, she asked her, "So why did you leave me down there?" She had just come back from the meet which no one really goes to but being new Haley had.

"Oh sorry I thought that you were speaking to Peyton" Brooke said, and continued to talk "Haley, there has been a change in plan, the girls in the last room have had a bit of a spat and cannot live together so Theresa has moved in with me and considering that you haven't unpacked could you go and stay with Bevin, she's in room 606" Brooke said.

"Yea sure I don't have a problem with Bevin, but didn't we only have 5 rooms," Haley asked.

"Oh no we couldn't get them together so you're in room 606 with Bevin, here's your key" she insisted and disappeared into her own room, where Lucas awaited her.

Haley grabbed her stuff from Peyton's room, which was actually open and made her way to room 606. She entered the key card and walked in, and could hear the water running and she figured that Bevin was probably in the shower, she never really knew the girl but how bad could it be.

She saw that the TV was on ESPN, the highlights of the Lakers' match were showing and there were a pair of shorts sprawled across one of the twin beds. The shorts were blue and were patterned with loads of little basketballs. Wow Bevin sure must really love the game Haley thought to herself before plopping onto the other bed and lying down.

The bathroom door opened but Haley had dozed off, and awoke to somebody clearing their throat. "Bevin" Haley said sleepily trying to adjust her eyes when she came face to face with Nathan, clad in nothing but a towel. And Haley realised that the shorts on the bed were actually his boxers.

"Haley what are you doing here?" he said staring at his watch, it was way passed curfew, "Where's Luke?"

"I donno, Brooke said-" but she didn't need to say anymore he understood this was another one of Brooke's plots.

"Well you can't leave now our parents are outside and if we try and leave then we'll be screwed and knowing my dad he won't even give us a chance to explain and considering how exhausted you are why don't you just stay here for tonight and we'll sort out this mess with Brooke tomorrow" he let out trying to process what was happening but he didn't have any control over his mouth it just kept going.

"Okay, thank you Nathan" Haley said getting up to grab her pyjamas from her suitcase and rushing into the toilet.

Upon entering the bathroom Haley let out a huge breath, wow his body is amazing she thought and her mind drifted to the night that they had the sleepover and how everything messed up, so she forced the thoughts out.

She put on her baggy pyjamas and thin light pink tank top, and was contemplating on whether or not she should remove her bra. She usually slept without one and she didn't exactly have many other clothes because she packed lightly but if she went out without one there wouldn't be much left to Nathan's imagination. She decided to remove it because she would never be able to sleep with it on.

After another moment she heard a concerned voice from outside, she had been there for almost a half hour," Haley are you okay" he asked feeling nervous, what if something happened to her.

"No, I'm fine…mmm Nathan could I request a favour please," she asked cautiously, thinking very carefully before speaking.

"Depends, what's the favour" Nathan said back.

"Could you please turn off the lights" she said sheepishly.

"Why, what's wrong" he asked already having a fair idea, he just felt like messing with her.

"Or could I borrow one of your polo tops to sleep in" she asked again hopefully.

Nathan's little idea of the problem was correct and without another word he went to his suitcase and pulled out one of his tee-shirts, knocked on the bathroom door and gave her the top taking a quick glance at her chest, which caused his heart to stop for a second.

She came out a moment later, with his tee-shirt which looked more like a dress on her and got into bed, when suddenly the door burst open.

"Lights were meant to go out 20 minutes ago boys, I hope you're not planning anything naughty" Lydia's voice rang from the door way and she hit the light switch and left.

"Phew" Haley and Nathan both let out a sigh of relief and went back to sleep.

Neither found it easy to fall asleep, and when Haley heard him shuffling she thought she may try her luck, "Nathan, are you awake" she said ever so softly trying not to wake him if he was sleeping.

"Yea" he grunted, "can't sleep"

"Me neither," she paused for a bit before continuing, "I was hoping to talk to you" she said sitting up in bed.

"Go on" he said waiting to hear what she had to say, obviously he had to do with that night's events.

"Firstly, I'm sorry I was a complete idiot, I shouldn't have led you on like that when I wasn't ready," she said and thought for a while before continuing, "but the thing is that night everything was so perfect, Peyton and I didn't have any issues left, Brooke and Lucas were happy we had just had our first victory-" but she was stopped by Nathan.

"So does all of this have a point" Nathan questioned trying hard to block his true feelings out.

"Yea, the point is that I really liked you, I mean I still do but after I rushed into my last relationship that is the last thing I want but I just couldn't help myself that night there was so much heat between us and I was just drawn to you"

"I know what you mean" he mumbled but she never heard him.

"Sorry, what did you say" she asked.

"Oh nothing" he lied.

"Well I would like it if the two of us could at least be friends like the way we used to" Haley asked hopefully.

This bought a smile to Nathan's face even though he wanted to be more than friends he knew that time would solve it all.

"Yea that sounds cool," He said casually, but then added "but are friends allowed to mess around from time to time," which caused Haley to laugh.

"We'll see give it some time" Haley said, finally relaxing again.

"So my new friend, are you going to tell me why you wanted my tee-shirt" he asked jokingly.

"Actually I'm not" Haley laughed back.

"Okay, well I guess that I'm just going to have to respect that" Nathan said and turned to face her, he could see the street lights through the curtains falling on her hair making it shine ecstatically.

After about another of silence Nathan was finally getting sleep when he heard Haley shivering, "Haley are you cold?" he asked with a concerned voice.

"Yea" Haley said back, "I'm freezing".

Nathan stood and tried fiddling with the AC control but he didn't know how to work it. "Come here I have an idea," he said and called her to his bed.

She stood up, her teeth shaking and walked over to him and lay down beside him, they were face to face, in fact it was more like Haley's head being buried in his chest, while he hugged her tightly, rubbing her arms trying to get her warm. Nathan had to hold himself back because the minute she lay in his arms he hardened and he was trying desperately to hold back, and once she settled down he calmed down and they both dozed off.

Nathan awoke the next morning just before 8 and switched off his alarm, he didn't want to wake Haley who lay there in his arms so very peaceful. His blue shirt had ridden up during the night and now he had a full view of what she had tried to hide all night but he fought temptation and pulled the t-shirt down for her, and gently slipped out of bed and into the toilet.

Haley who had awoken, when he leaned over to switch of the alarm had witnessed the entire thing and this bought a smile to her face, she now could be herself without worries around him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley left for breakfast with a huge smile across her face and on her way, she ran into none other than Jake.

"Good morning" he said waiting for a reply but Nathan had told her to stay away from him and she really didn't want to ruin the relationship that she had with him not now.

"Good morning" she mumbled back and rushed for the lift, but to her dismay he was right behind her.

He stopped her before she could hit the button ad he asked her, "So why had you been avoiding me?" he asked.

"I haven't been avoiding you" she lied.

"I actually like you and thought that maybe we could be friends" Jake said hopefully.

"I'm sorry Jake, I'm sure you're a really nice guy and everything but I just can't" she replied, and got into the lift and went down leaving him by himself.

She found Brooke and engulfed her in this huge bear hug, saying "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you" showing her appreciation. Nathan had witnessed this whole thing and realised that it was about last night, which caused him to smirk very slightly, Haley was happy again.

"You're very welcome tutorgirl, anytime" she said. "So spill, give me all the dirty details," Brooke said enthusiastically.

"Brooke, there aren't any we just talked" Haley said.

"Okay I believe you" Brooke said still grinning because her plan had worked.

The doors flew open and in came one of the other cheerleading teams that were competing, and to Haley's surprise it was none other than the Charleston High girls and she heard a shriek from one of them as they came running her way.

"Oh my god, it's so good to see you" her former best friend Scarlet said and gave Haley a hug, "you look good the cheerleading works for you, you seem like you're glowing" Scarlet said.

"Oh, Nathan and I sorted everything out" Haley said moving away from her own team, so glad to see Scarlet.

"Oh I have to see him, I've heard that he's really hot" Scarlet said excited for her friend.

But Haley looked around and noticed that he was gone, Nathan had noticed something familiar about that girl but just couldn't remember, so he decided to leave and he had to go and see Whitey about practise anyways.

This was going to be a very interesting weekend.

**So this is the second part complete…the next chapter is still at the Classics but it may have a different title.**

**Still to come: ****What Nathan remembers, ****Scarlet's reveals something, ****The competition winners, ****What happens to Naley, ****And loads more…**

**Please review, I really want to reach 100, so keep them coming**

**PS. I start school tomorrow…so I won't be able to update as often sorry!**


	12. Victory, Without Joy

**My laptops, infected with viruses so it's kind of hard to update but I'll try my best. Thanks for all the reviews, they were great, but I'm really sorry I didn't realize that I would have so much school work and with netball training as well its going to be hard to update as regularly so I'm sorry, but review and maybe you could change my mind.**

**Chapter 12: Victory, without joy**

Shit, how does Haley know her, Nathan thought to himself, is that the Scarlet she's been talking about all this time, oh my god only if I had known, and why now when things are actually starting to look up for everyone.

"Nathan, Nathan" Whitey yelled at him and brought him out of his daze. "Can we please go over the play, we've made it to the semi-finals we just need to beat this team and we'll be in the final with" he paused for a while and finally concluded, "…Charleston High"

Everyone nodded and Whitey continued, "Okay starting five…" but Nathan was lost in thought once again, until his eyes laid on Lucas, he had to tell him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Brooke was having a go at her cheerleaders, "Can't you girls do anything right, how difficult is it to follow!" she said lifting her hands up in frustration and turning around when she heard the door bang behind her.

Haley walked into the room, with a weird and unreadable expression, she was excited to see Scarlet but something had obviously bothering her.

"Nice of you to join us Miss James" Brooke said with a hint of jealousy in her voice. She and Haley had become really close in the past few months, even closer than she and Rachael had been for years, so she sort of felt envious, when she saw the relationship Haley had with Scarlet.

"Sorry I was just catching up with a friend," Haley replied honestly, and when she lifted her head Brooke instantly realised that something was wrong.

"Practise, is over now we have another at 3 be here on time" she yelled out at the other girls who all breathed out a sigh of relief, Brooke was starting to scare them. They left and Brooke went and sat on the mat with Haley.

"Haley, are you okay, what happened" Brooke rushed wanting to know what had upset Haley.

Haley remained silent for a few minutes before finally speaking again, "Well, it was great meeting Scarlet after so long and stuff, but…" Haley just couldn't continue.

"Haley, it's okay" Brooke reassured her and she tried once again.

"See, there was this guy that I used to go out with, and I really didn't like him but I guess I just made myself believe that we did, because we both had the same interests and stuff…and well I'm not very good with confrontation and that's why I wasn't able to speak to Nathan either, but anyways" Haley continued realising that she was getting sidetracked. "When I left my house, I sort of lied to him and told him that I was moving to New York, it was the first place that came into my head-" but she was stopped by Brooke.

"Not, to be rude but does any of this have a point" Brooke asked impatiently, she liked hearing everything straight up.

"I'm getting there, well apparently he went after me and when he realised that I had actually lied to him, he's been threatening Scarlet, he even hit her" Haley said as her eyes started to well up. Brooke hugged her and just waited patiently for her to continue, "At first Scarlet told her that I had indeed moved to New York," Haley paused.

"At first? Does that mean that he knows where you are" Brooke asked curiously.

"Yea, Scarlet told him in the end so he's probably in Tree Hill right now, I don't even know what he wants" Haley asked feeling scared now and unprotected.

"Oh Haley don't worry about it we'll deal with that when we get back and if he persists I'll get Lucas to beat him up for you" Brooke said cheerfully bringing a smile to Haley's face.

"Come on, let's go get some lunch" Brooke said picking her friend of the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After practice, Nathan waited for Lucas, who had to stay behind and practice shooting his three-pointers. By the time Lucas came into the changing room it was empty and Nathan thought, now was his chance.

"Luke, can we talk" he said

"What's up, and you didn't tell me what happened with Haley?"

"Don't worry about that, me and Haley are doing all right" this bought a smile to Lucas's face knowing that he was a part of that.

"So then, what's this about" Lucas asked.

"Scarlet" he said overhearing someone call her name.

"Who?" Lucas questioned.

"Last year, you thought Brooke was cheating on you with Damien-" but he was cut off

"Don't remind me" Lucas said.

"Well, do you even remember what you did?" Nathan asked.

"How does it matter, in the end it was all a misunderstanding" Lucas said defending Brooke.

"Not what she did what you did" Nathan said.

"Huh" Lucas blurted out again completely oblivious of what Nathan was trying to say.

"Okay, you were probably too drunk to remember, but you sort of got with, actually you did a little more than get with a Charles-" It all came back to Lucas hitting him hard.

"Wait, that cheerleader, I remember, what's her name again" Lucas said stammering.

"Scarlet, and she's here and I think she was asking for you" Nathan said.

"Brooke can't find out, not now that things are so great between us" Lucas blabbered on.

"I know that's why I cam looking for you" Nathan said sympathetically. Things were finally working out for them, Brooke didn't sleep with every guy she came across any more, she stuck to her one and only.

"Nathan, what am I going to do?" he questioned.

"I donno, but stay out of site for now, I'll try and talk to her" Nathan said thoughtfully.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan went back up to his room to change and shower, but on the way he bumped into the one person he was looking for.

Scarlet. "Hey," he said casually, stopping in front of her.

"Hey," she said, whilst moving her hair around her finger flirtatiously, but Nathan didn't notice.

"I was wondering, if you'd like to meet up, I need to speak to you about something" Nathan said, becoming serious.

"Well, I've seen you around but I donno, who you are but I'll accept the offer, how can I say no to someone with a butt like yours," she said cockishly and squeezed his right butt cheek as she walked past.

Nathan went straight to his room and barged into he shower without thinking, there stood Haley, wearing nothing but her French lace knickers, they both gasped, Nathan in amazement whilst Haley in shock and embarrassment. Haley quickly lifted her arms and folded them across her chest covering her rounded and well shaped breasts, but Nathan just stood there.

"Nathan" she squeaked, and going red in the face. She lightly pushed him and he suddenly came back to reality, and apologized and hastily left the bathroom.

Nathan was in a trance, all he could see was Haley's juicy breast and he shook his head trying to get rid of the feeling, but t stubbornly remained not that he was complaining.

Naley put her clothes on and stood in front of the steamed mirror deciding how she should leave the safety of the bathroom after an incident like that, how could she be stupid enough not to lock the door she thought to herself.

Eventually she exited and found that Nathan was acting normal, so she did the same and left for lunch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the day the cheerleading competition was held, and it was unbelievably close, but the best team won and the Tree Hill Ravens took the cup home for the third year in a row, they were celebrating but Nathan was no where to be seen. The boys had been victorious as well and got into the finals which were tomorrow morning.

Nathan was in the bar waiting for Scarlet to show up, she came but she was almost a half hour late.

"Sorry, I was consoling a few of my team mates," Charleston high lost to a new team and they didn't make it to the finals. Fortunately for the Ravens they may have a chance on the basketball cup this year but they didn't know anything about this new team.

"It's okay" Nathan said.

"So, what did you want to talk about" she asked not wasting anytime and she had a fair idea of what he wanted. But she was very wrong.

"Do you know Lucas" he asked.

"Lucas?" she questioned having no idea.

"Tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, ravens" Nathan pointed out.

"Oh, yea I know him, quite well actually" she said grinning.

"Well, I heard you were asking for him-" he said.

"No actu-" she started but he cut her off.

"Asking for him, but I wanted a favour, could you please stay away and not mention what happened to anybody, because he just sorted everything out with his girlfriend and I didn't want anything to go wrong" Nathan said, looking out for his cousin.

"Yea, sure I can manage, but what do I get in return" she asked slyly.

"What do you want," He asked.

"I can show you better than I can tell you" she said lifting off her seat, and roughly grabbing his hair and pulling him into a deep and passion filled kiss, well from one side anyways.

Sitting on the other side of the bar, was Lydia James, who saw the whole thing but was too far to hear anything. She got up and walked out the bar trying to act normal, she thought she was doing the best for her daughter but what if it wasn't. She had heard rumours about the dysfunctional Scott family, even though they appeared normal, and she would have Jimmy look into it, she genuinely wanted what was best for Haley. She got out her phone and hit the speed dial, when her husband answered she explained and he said that he would check up on them.

But Lydia wasn't the only one to witness this…

**That's all for now! I hope you like it. Any guesses on who saw their little make out session. Do you think I should continue because it is really hared with all my school work and my I'm not getting as many reviews as I expected so REVIEW, it takes like a minute.**

**Thank you to all those that are…**


	13. Author's Note!

**I've had over 40 hits on my chapter 12, but only 1 person actually reviewed (thank you mistydm), so if you're still on online and u get this alert pls review i want to kow what you think, and it is very motivating and makes me wan to continue, because not recieveing reviews is worse than getting critising ones, so...pls pls pls reviw, I've started my next chapter but I'm waiting to reach 100 reviews and it'll probably be up next weekend (which is friday, saturday for me), but i may post it sooner if i get enough reviews. Thanx **

**Luv coox, **

**xxx**


	14. Unforeseen

**Thank you! Wow that was a lot of reviews and I finally made 100, hence updating so soon, hope you like it.**

**Chapter 13: Unforeseen**

The final round of the tournament was being held today, later in the evening and Whitey had the team up at 6 am practicing, even though most of them were still hung over from the night before. Nathan however wasn't himself during practice; he was still rather shocked by what had happened the night before and also because today was the day that he would tell Haley.

_One minute, he was sitting telling her to stay away from Lucas, and the next she was all over him, he hadn't noticed Lydia though._

_Once Nathan got back to his senses he realised what was going on and pushed her of him, but by then Lydia as well as the other witness had left._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?" he questioned, his eyes enraged with anger._

"_Umm kissing you" she stated as though it was bluntly obvious._

"_Excuse me" Nathan said._

"_Well, why else did you call me down here, huh?" she questioned feeling annoyed for being turned down._

"_Maybe to tell you about Lucas" he said defensively._

"_Well then goodbye, and don't worry I'll stay away from that precious cousin of yours" she said and stormed out of the bar._

_What just happened, did I just make out with another girl, not to mention one of Haley's best friends why didn't I push her away sooner. Nathan thought to himself. I guess I just got carried away, considering I haven't had any in a while he thought justifying his actions and then drowning himself in alcohol, trying to forget that he nearly screwed thing over with her._

_When Nathan returned to the room, it was well past midnight and luckily his father or Mrs James weren't lurking around, so he quietly opened the door, trying not to wake Haley, but he was pretty tipsy and unsuccessful._

_He got dressed and into bed, when suddenly the silence was broken by her sweet voice, "Nathan" she said._

"_Yea," he answered._

"_What time is it?"_

_Nathan tilted his head and looked at the alarm clock and replied, "1.25"_

"_Where have you been, its way past curfew"_

"_Oh I just had to clear my head, and-"_

_But she stopped him, "And you stink of cigarettes and beer"_

"_I was in the bar with a few of the guys from the team" he lied._

"_Oh okay" she said and stopped her inquiry. "Oh yea and you're not going to like this, but Lucas came by and well you have practise tomorrow morning at 6"_

"_Shit, I completely forgot, the finals are tomorrow," he cursed, and then apologized straight away when he felt Haley's eyes on him even in the dark. "Well I don't see the point of sleeping now because I'll only have a couple of hours," he said as he sat up in bed._

"_What are you going to do" she questioned._

_He lifted up his arm and smelt himself, and said, "You're right I do stink and-" he hopped of the bed and into the bathroom, "well this bathroom does have a bath, so I guess I'm having a bubble bath" he said._

_This caused Haley to laugh, it just sounded weird a guy having a bubble bath, well in the middle of the night as well._

"_It's not that funny, you know" Nathan said faking a hurt voice._

"_Actually it is," Haley said and she laughed even louder, when suddenly there was an incessant taping on the door._

"_Shhh" Nathan said, fearing that it was Whitey or worse his father, until someone from the other end whispered._

"_Psst, it's me, Brooke lemme-in" and Nathan opened the door, to find Brooke holding a towel and wearing one of Lucas's shirts. Haley had gotten out of bed and she was dressed in similar attire, which caused Brooke to smirk. "Looks like you guys have had quite the time together"_

"it's not like that" Haley instantly said looking down at herself feeling embarrassed.

"_Well considering you both are up, let's go" Brooke said energetically._

"_Huh, where" Nathan asked._

"_Duh, we do this every year, down to the beach now get into your bikini, unless you plan on going skinny dipping" Brooke said looking at Haley, and she left the room to wake the others._

_Nathan looked at Haley unsure of what she was thinking and said, "Well we are up and it might be fun" he went on and started giving her all these reasons why they should go, until she stopped his blabbering._

_With a simple "Okay"_

"_Okay?"  
_

"_Yea let's go" she said enthusiastically._

_They went down to the beach, carefully looking around corners making sure that they weren't spotted._

_They finally got there and practically all the Tree Hill students were there including a few randoms, Haley even spotted Scarlet but she was enjoying herself way too much in the arms of Mike Phyllis to notice Haley, which was something Nathan was glad for, he needed to tell Haley about what happened himself before someone else does._

_Jake was there as well among some of the other team mates and his eyes were following Haley the whole time. Nathan would usually have picked up something like this but he had too much to handle as it is and just wanted to have a good time with her tonight, so when he told her tomorrow at least he would have one good memory of them together._

"_Haley, Nathan, come on" Brooke said from down below by the water._

_They both ran down together and found that Brooke and Lucas were already in a heated make out session, and they both were groping each other as though they hadn't met in like centuries. Nathan and Haley just laughed it off, until Nathan bought his arm around her, causing butterflies to bounce around in her stomach and he pulled her into the water with himself._

_In consequence he received numerous little playful slaps from her. Nathan, what did you that for, the water's freezing" she said shivering._

"_Wait I know just how to fix this," he said, "Come here" He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her using his body heat to keep her warm and after a couple of minutes of just holding each other, Haley stopped shivering and gazed into his eyes._

_He bent his head down, and whispered, "This feels so right"_

"_Yeah it does" she said closing the space between them and kissing him like she had never done before, after they finally broke apart they found that they had an audience. Brooke and Lucas were standing a few feet away clapping excitedly for them, and Brooke jumped up and took Haley into a hug, smiling to herself because her plan worked._

_Nathan was genuinely happy, but that wouldn't last long because Brooke and Lucas weren't the only ones watching, from further up the bank stood Jake, who wanted revenge and knew a little more than most people, Nathan had made his life hell and he wasn't going tot let him be happy and party._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nathan, Nathan," he could hear Whitey annoying voice ringing form a distance.

"Sorry coach I think I just zoned out, sorry" he apologized quickly.

"Well get your head together and give me 50 press-ups" Whitey bellowed. Nathan instantly got onto his hands and feet and began, 1..2..3….49..50.

"All done" he said and went and joined the rest of the guys, who were now practising lay-ups.

There were no cheerleaders around like all the other practises because they had already had their competition, which was sort of a disappointment for Nathan because after last night he was hoping to watch Haley in that petite uniform of hers. Oh no getting distracted again, he thought to himself, you have to concentrate Nathan, we have a game to win.

After practise he hit the showers and was scolded by Lucas in the boys' locker room.

"Nathan I thought that now that you and Haley have sorted that mess up your head would be in the game," Lucas yelled noticing that they were the only two left and he didn't have to worry about disturbing the others.

"Yea, it has been sorted," Nathan said calmly.

"Well then what the fuck was your problem out there, Mouth the commentator would probably be a better player than you right about now" Lucas yelled.

Nathan was done being calm, and started yelling back, "you have no idea what happened and let's just say it was all your fault that it happened" Nathan yelled back.

"What, my fault, yea it is my fault that you and Haley are together again, yea Brooke was responsible for it as well, so what the hell is going on" Lucas yelled having no idea what Nathan was talking about.

"I kissed Scarlet" Nathan finally admitted in a mere whisper.

"Wh-what, as in Scarlet, Haley's best friend Scarlet" Lucas said, "Why the fuck would you go and do that every time I think you're stable you go and screw it all up again" Lucas said now feeling annoyed and disappointed rather than angry.

"I didn't exactly kiss her, well I did but-"

"Spit it out, did you kiss her or not" Lucas asked impatiently.

"Well she came onto me, last night when I went to talk to her about you" Nathan said, helping Lucas understand why he had no game today. "But I responded, and that is what is really bugging me" Nathan continued.

"Well, what happened then," Lucas asked afraid of the answer.

"What do you think jackass, I would never sleep with her, I realised what was happening and pushed her away," Nathan said irritated at his cousin for thinking that and slapping the back of his head.

"Relax, I was only asking," Lucas said defensively. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, but I have to tell Haley, before she finds out from somewhere else, I mean I don't even know where things stand between us, because we went to bed when we got back last night and she was still asleep this morning when I left for practise." Nathan let out feeling like a burden was lifted by sharing his feeling.

"Well I think you should tell her after the game, it's the best time because if it doesn't end will not that it will happen but just in case, I know you too well, you'll break down and probably be worse than you are now," Lucas said.

"Fine, so after the game" Nathan said.

"After the game," Lucas repeated. "But, man you really need to sort yourself out, we need to win this is our last year at Tree Hill and we won't ever get the chance again." Nathan nodded and finally started relaxing slightly, Haley would understand, right?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lydia had been giving Nathan the evils all day, but she never really got a good look at the girl he was with, but she just assumed that it was some random slut that he had just picked up and this truly disgusted her.

She had been waiting for Jimmy to call her back but he hadn't, and the anxiety was driving her crazy.

Later that afternoon the phone finally rang and Lydia answered instantly wanting to know what her husband had found.

"Hey honey" he said.

"So did you find anything?"

"Yes and No" he replied

"What do you mean?" she questioned, clearly confused.

"Well I got dirt on Dan Scott, but I'm not sure it really makes sense to call of the wedding on that, and I'm sure Nathan wouldn't do that to Haley after they're marriage" Jimmy stated.

"But how can you be sure, and what did you find about Dan"

"Don't worry about that, I'll tell you when you get back and, I'm sorry but I have to go, I have a meeting."

"But wait-" Lydia said, but he had already hung up.

Lydia was mad; she wanted to know about what was happening. And she chucked the phone across the room causing it to hit the wall just as the door opened.

"Wow" the voice said, startled at objects being thrown at them.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry I didn't see you there Dan" she apologized.

"Is everything okay" he said sounding concerned.

"Yes, Yes it's fine, I'm just having a hard time with Jimmy" Lydia said

"I know what you mean, Deb's always wrapped up in her work and I feel like we're just drifting apart" he said as he went to sit on the bad beside her and wrapped an arm around her trying to console her.

"What are you doing here anyways" Lydia finally questioned.

"Oh, well I sort of locked myself out my room and thought I'd just come give you some company and maybe talk for a bit," Dan said.

Lydia started laughing and got a weird look from Dan, "How did you lock yourself out?"

"Oh I sort of forgot the key inside" he said laughing along with her.

"There are a couple of hours to the game, but I thought we might want to celebrate before hand" Dan said pulling out a bottle of champagne from behind him.

Lydia was too stunned to say anything, and just nodded.

"And we're not just celebrating for the basketball, but also for our children's future and the growth of the Scott Legacy" Dan said with a smirk.

They both laughed, talked about what it would be like when they had grand children, drank and unexpectedly began kissing.

Lydia's eyes popped open after a while and she shoved Dan of her, "Oh god what just happened" she was panicking.

"Oh Lydia I'm so sorry I didn't realise" Dan said, but Lydia just asked him to leave, she needed to clear her head, Oh my god what if Jimmy finds out, she thought to herself.

Just before Dan was about to exit the room, Lydia said, "Dan nobody can find out, and I mean nobody" Dan nodded and left the room.

As he left the room he bumped into someone he knew all too well, Jake.

**So what do you think, I know I've left a lot of cliff-hangers and this chapter isn't very long but I hope you liked it. Review and let me know, and if I get as many as last time I'll be forces to update again.**

**However it's a little hard because I have to use my sister's computer seeing as my laptop's been taken away to rid it of the viruses.**

**Till next time, but make sure you review! **


	15. The Calm Before the Storm: pt 1

**I'm really very sorry, it has been ages since my last update, I didn't realize that I would have so much homework, but the weekend is finally here, so here you go…and if I get enough reviews I may even decide to post the next chapter (which I still have to write).**

**Chapter 14: The Calm before the Storm (pt. 1)**

"And there's another three pointer from Lucas Scott," Mouth, who had come up to Charlotte to watch the finals, cheerfully yelled into the mike. "Oh, and there's Nathan with the beautiful steal and what do you know slam dunk."

The Ravens were up 6 points, but they had to maintain themselves, because anything could happen, "Let's go Ravens, Let's go" the cheerleaders as well as half the crowd chanted.

"We're in the final quarter and Couch Durham has just requested a time-out with 54 seconds on the clock, and the game was a draw. The opposition has possession of the ball and Tim Smith reaches in to grab the ball," Mouth continued with the commentating, until the whistle was blown.

"What, I didn't touch him" Tim argued with the ref.

Mouth continued, "Due to a foul by Mr. Smith, Charleston High now receive one free shot, bu…but I personally disagree Tim didn't even touch the guy." The crowd behind him was yelling at the ref, "No foul, Cheater, He didn't even touch the guy," They were angry now!

"One free shot" the ref said and handed Mark Dickenson the ball, he went up for the shot and it ended in a perfect swoosh. The Ravens now have possession of the ball and only have less than 20 seconds.

Nathan, grabbed the ball, dodged past the opposition and released the ball, just as he was doing so, he got knocked down to the ground and was now lying on the floor, the ball missed the basket and the buzzer went.

Haley ran to Nathan's side and held his head in her lap, "Nathan, are you okay, oh my god who was that guy" she asked in a worried voice.

"I'm fine" Nathan said as he looked towards the other team who were already celebrating, therefore they failed to hear the ref blow the whistle.

Once again the whistle went, and the ref yelled, "two free shots, foul in the act of shooting" Nathan stood up, and realized that he had injured his wrist as well as his right knee during the fall, but with a little help from Lucas he stood up and took the ball.

Nathan wanted to win this game more than anything and now he finally had the chance, the entire stadium was quiet, waiting for him to make the shot. He closed his eyes and pictured himself aiming and then scoring. His eyes opened and he first saw Haley cheering him on, "Come on Nathan, you can do it" she said and he believed her.

He bounced the ball a few times and shot, the ball traveled straight to the basket, hit the back board and swoosh the shot was good.

The entire crowd cheered, well the Ravens fans anyways. The game was now tied Nathan had to make the next shot, to win but he could feel his knee giving in, he could fall any second. He went up for the next shot and….he made it. As soon as the ball left his hands he fell to the ground and blacked out. Nathan hadn't slept in over 24 hours and the fall had affected him more than he thought.

He woke up the next day, in bed with Dan by his side. Dan said a few words to congratulate him and left. Some father he is, does he care about anything other than basketball.

Next, Haley walked in, and Nathan's frown turned into a genuine smile, they had finally won the championship and he had a great relationship with Haley, everything was perfect.

"Hey, how are you feeling" She asked.

"Good, now that you're here" he replied with a smirk.

"Are you any pain, your fall was pretty bad" Haley said, staring at his knee.

"Oh, I completely forgot, it must be the meds I'm on," he said trying to move his knee but was incapable of doing so.

"Haley I can't move my knee" he said in a panicked voice, reality was hitting him, What If I cannot play ball anymore he thought to himself.

"Don't worry, calm down" she said and went to sit down next to him. "I spoke to the doctors, and they said that you'll feel a little stiffness because of the anesthetic, but its nothing to worry about and you'll be able to run by next week, it wasn't very serious" she said.

Nathan let out a sigh of relief and started drawing circles on her palms, he then leaned towards her and placed a soft kiss on her lips, when suddenly the door banged open and they pulled back.

Brooke, Lucas, Tim, Peyton and a few of the other guys from the team entered, they all gave their condolences and left Nathan to rest, but Haley stayed.

After a while of just talking and making out every now and then Lydia came in and ushered Haley out.

"Haley, our flight leaves tomorrow early morning; I suggest that you go to your room and pack, its getting quite late" Her mother said. As much as Haley wanted to stay with Nathan, she didn't want to argue with her mother so she obeyed and returned to her room and started putting all her clothes and toiletries into the suitcase.

She finished quite, quickly and just sat there on the bed. She had been very scared the night before, when Nathan had just blacked-out, she was scared because she was falling for him and really didn't want to get hurt, like the time before.

She decided to put away his things as well, so he wouldn't have to. Nathan had been given a separate bedroom, courtesy of the hotel for his recovery. Haley started humming, whilst folding his sweatshirt. She inhaled his scent deeply and placed it into the suitcase with the rest of his things. She had packed away everything and decided to spend the rest of the night with Nathan.

Haley mad her way to the lift, when she was stopped by Jake, "Where do you think you're going beautiful" he asked grabbing her and gently pushing her towards the wall.

"To Nathan, and let go of me" she struggled but his hold was too tight.

"Why, he's such a jackass, and doesn't deserve you" Jake said.

"You have no right to say that and why should I trust you, it's not like your Mr. Perfect all the time" Haley defended Nathan.

"What has he said about me, and only if you knew what Nathan Scott really is" he said shaking his head in disagreement.

Haley had had enough of him, she pushed him of her and said, "It's none of your business and stay away from me" and then she ran to the elevator to see Nathan.

Nathan was asleep, when Haley arrived but she just lay next to him and held him tight all night. She awoke the next morning and he was propped up on his elbow staring at her.

"How long have you been awake" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Like 20 minutes" he replied looking at his watch.

"And you've been staring at me the whole time" Haley said and he nodded, Haley just buried her hands in her face.

"You know you talk in your sleep" Nathan said looking down at her and smiling.

"No, I don't, well at least I don't think I do" she said, and her face was starting to redden.

"Mmm… yea you do and you were mumbling something about Stalin or someone" he said with a weird look on his face, trying to figure out who Stalin was, he had heard that name somewhere.

"Oh yea we have a history test day after, and I need to study fro that" Haley said and Nathan realized who Stalin was.

"Damn, girl I never knew you study in your sleep" Nathan said begging to laugh and Haley got annoyed and swatted him on his arm.

"Just kidding, calm down woman" he said lifting his arms up defensively.

"What else did I say" she asked once she had calmed down.

"Well, you had mentioned something about how Nathan Scott is the best thing that ever happened to you and you want to take him right here right now" he said with a smirk and then added, "O yea and you said something about a lap dance, blow job and hand job as well" still smirking.

Haley just looked at him still very shocked, and then they both burst out laughing and started making out.

"Shit we're late" Haley yelled when she noticed the time.

They grabbed their stuff and met the rest in the lobby, Nathan was on crutches.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, everything was perfect the Ravens were heroes, especially Nathan who was up and running now. He had the best relationship with Haley, but he could feel his guilt slowly increasing because he still hadn't told her about Scarlet and he felt horrible for lying to her. But he wasn't ready to let it out yet, might as well enjoy it while it lasts right?

Haley and Nathan were meeting Brooke and Lucas at Karen's café and they were on their way there now. Tim and Peyton were on their way as well.

When they entered the café, the little bell o the door rang and they were confronted with Brooke and Peyton yelling at Lucas, while Tim just stood there and watched.

"Hey, what's going on" Nathan said and stepped between them, trying to stop their arguing.

"Well Brooke here, thinks she knows more about us than we do about her" Luca said with a sarcastic tone.

"Hold up, what us them, will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on" Nathan asked again, this time Brooke spoke.

"Us girls here," Brooke said staring at Peyton and Haley, before continuing, "know more about you guys that you guys know about us" Nathan nodded, as though understanding what they were arguing over.

"See even Nathan thinks so" Peyton said speaking up for the first time.

"No, I don't" he quickly defended when he got a menacing glare from Lucas, "I just nodded because I finally understood what you two were on about," Peyton cleared her throat and Nathan added, "You three were arguing about"…"But I think that we guys do know more about you, that you do about us, I think, if that made any sense" he said repeating what he had just said in his head.

"How much do you wanna bet," Haley said speaking up.

"Huh" the boys questioned.

"We could have a quiz, that's what we do in the tutor centre, to see which students have excelled" she added, and still received weird looks from the people around us.

"Sounds like fun," Brooke said whilst jumping up, "I won't have to wait till next month's allowance"

"We'll see about that,"Lucas said "So what are the stakes."

"How 'bout 50 bucks" Peyton said.

"What you scared, you gonna loose" Nathan said.

"Fine what do you have in mind" Peyton asked.

"I was thinking…that the loosing team has to turn into slaves for a week, and do whatever the winning team says, no boundaries" he said with a huge smile across his face.

Lucas was still shocked, he was thinking more along the lines of carrying each others books at school, Brooke jumped up and yelled, "I'm in" and so did Haley.

Nathan stared at her for a bit, before saying "Me too" and Lucas accepted as well. Everyone was staring at Peyton.

"Sorry, guys I'm not so sure" she said skeptically and then thoughtfully added, "Oh yea and don't you need someone to ask the questions" they all nodded at first when suddenly Lucas spoke up.

"But that's not fair because you're their friend and you'll give them all the really easy questions" Lucas said and Nathan nodded in agreement.

Haley then said, "Fine let Tim make the questions for us and Peyton will make 'em for you"

"Deal" Nathan said and they shook on it.

"We meet back here at 7.30" Brooke said and left with Lucas, followed by Nathan and Haley. And Peyton and Tim remained in the café coming up with questions for the opposition.

**I decided to split this chapter into 2 parts so that I would have something to post, hope you liked it…incase you haven't figured it out Jake was the one to see Nathan and Scarlet.**

**Still to come: The Quiz, Lydia and Jimmy discuss Haley's future and Jake reveals the truth…**

**OMG Season 4 is out, I don't have the WB here so I'm waiting a bit so I can download it I can't wait…**

**And I've been replying to a few of your reviews; Please let me know if you are receiving a reply…**


	16. The Calm Before the Storm: pt 2

**Here's the next update as promised please review and tell me what yo think, its like the motivation, which would probably be the money if i were writing for real...**

**And i watched season 4 episode 1...it's amazing i fianlly got to see Nathan lol, but who is pregnant, i hope its Haley!**

**Chapter 15: The Calm before the Storm (pt. 2)**

"Hey, stop peaking" Peyton said to Tim as he was trying to look over her shoulder for questions. Tim would ask the girls, while Peyton questioned Nathan and Lucas.

"I…I wasn't" Tim stuttered, having difficulty coming up with questions, which wasn't good considering that it was already 7:15, the gang would return soon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they left the café that afternoon, Brooke and Haley went straight to Brooke's house, in order to prepare for their little quiz. Haley practically dragged Brooke there, she was determined to win, seeing as Haley James was never a loser and wasn't planning to be.

Haley was slightly nervous because she'd only been here a few months, but knowing Brooke was her partner helped because Brooke Davis wasn't very bright when it came to school and homework, but when they were dealing with other peoples' lives she was a major know-it-all.

"Haley, relax we'll be fine" Brooke said.

"Huh" Haley replied and lifted her head from one of their middle school year books.

"I said, relax and look who's questioning us" Brooke said with a smirk. Tim Smith was actually one of the stupidest people in the world. "He'll probably ask us something like: what's Nathan's favorite color?" Brooke stated confidently, she wasn't as tense as Haley but she still wanted to win and prove to Lucas once and for all that she knew him better than he knew her.

"See, but that's the thing, I have absolutely know idea" Haley said and then got a panicky look in her eyes, "Oh my god, I don't know Nathan's favorite color, I'm going out with him, I'm his girlfriend and I don't even know, I mean what do I even know about him, besides he's rich and likes basketball…I..I really suck as a girlfriend…I..." Haley continued blabbering until Brooke had had enough and yelled.

"Haley, Haley" Brooke yelled shrugging her shoulder vigorously. "Calm down, its ok, you guys haven't even been out for two weeks yet, just relax" Brooke consoled her. "O yea…and the color is blue"

"Shit." Haley's sudden outburst made Brooke jump.

"Now what?" Brooke questioned.

"It's like 7:20 we need to be there, like now" Haley said staring at the clock, and then jumping up and pulling Brooke downstairs with her.

"It's okay, we'll just be fashionably late" Brooke said trying to slow down and get her hand back, both attempts were useless.

"Well if we're late then the guys will probably say that we chickened out and then they'll refuse to play and then…" Haley rattled on.

"Blabbering again" Brooke said with a disapproving look. "You really need to do something about that"

"Yea, okay I just never realize when I do it, it's just like a natural habit" Haley defended herself.

"Honey, that's anything but natural, and why are we arguing don't we have a quiz to win" Brooke said and they were off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guys on the other hand, who were way too confident and thought that they knew the girls better than the back of their own hands, decided to go and shoot some hoops down at the River Court, which was just a few meters from the café.

"Yo, Nathan, how about another round of Horse" Lucas said.

"Luke, you've lost to me like 6 times, why do you still wanna play" Nathan said whilst laughing.

"Hey, I'm just having a bad shooting day" Lucas said hoping his excuse was good enough.

"Excuses, excuses and if you were looking for one at least use one that is viable" Nathan said, enjoying the look on Lucas's face a little too much.

"But…" Lucas began arguing when he heard a car screeching by on the road above and then halting in front of the café. "What the hell" Lucas swore.

"Shit, people really need to be careful around here that dude could have wiped out half those pedestrians there" Nathan said, trying to see if anyone was harmed.

"Hey Nathan, what's with the vocab" Lucas asked wondering why Nathan was trying to use all these fancy words, well besides dude.

"Oh you noticed" Nathan said with a chuckle.

"Yea and…" Lucas waited for him to continue.

"That's what you get when your dating a tutor, Haley's been trying to help me out with my English and she says that the best way to improve it is like learn 5 words a day and just repeat them or something" Nathan said, and Lucas nodded in acknowledgement.

Nathan was still staring at the road, where the car had just passed minutes ago, when it hit him, "Hey, man I know that car" Nathan suddenly said.

"What the one with that crazy whack-job driver" Lucas said but he wasn't very pleased with Nathan's expression. "Huh, what did I say wrong" Lucas asked, wondering what the whole problem was.

"Well crazy whack-job, happens to be my girl friend" Nathan said.

Lucas laughed a bit and then stopped when Nathan was glaring at him again, "Please tell me that you usually drive" Lucas asked cautiously.

"Mmm yes usually, and she isn't that bad, I don't why she's I such a rush" Nathan said and the minute those words left his moth Lucas looked down at his watch and cursed.

"Fuck, it's just past 7:30, the quiz we're late" Lucas said and they both broke into a sprint and ran straight for the café. It was a good thing that they decided to stay close by.

Haley and Brooke had just arrived, glad to see that they were first and also that the café was practically empty, so they wouldn't have too many disruptions. A few minutes later the bell rang again, showing that Nathan and Lucas had made their presence and were sweating and panting like hell.

"Glad you showed up, we were starting to think that you chickened out" Brooke said with a smirk, while the boys drank the water Karen brought them.

"Oh we just thought that we'd give you gals time to decide if you were ready to give up" Nathan said.

"Dude, that didn't even make sense" Lucas whispered into his ear and went to take a seat opposite the girls at the table. They all ordered a little something to eat and let the games begin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Call it in the air" Peyton said as she flipped the coin and it landed on her hand.

"This time someone call it, it's to see who goes first" Peyton said flipping the coin once again.

"Heads" two voices rang out at the same time. Haley and Nathan had both said heads at the same time. They both just stayed there staring at him for a while.

"Hhmm" Lucas cleared his throat.

"Okay this time Tim calls it, got it" she said staring at Tim, while Nathan and Haley were still in their trance.

"Tails" Tim said while the coin was in the air.

"Sorry, Heads girls start" Peyton said looking down at her hand.

"Wait, that's tails I'm sure its tails, the coin never fails the Tim-myster" Tim said taking a better look at the coin.

"Tim they get to start, doesn't matter, it's not like they'll win" Nathan said. "And stop with all the names, what the fuck is Tim-myster" and everyone, including Tim burst out laughing.

"Okay can we start already" Haley said impatiently.

Suddenly Lucas interrupted, "One sec can we get the ground rules set for this, what are the dibs"

"We made that clear this morning Luke" Brooke said with a smirk. "Slave for a week, no restrictions" Everyone nodded and they began.

"First question" Tim said clearing his throat and lifting his scruffy piece of paper that had scribbles and splatters of ink all over it.

"Get on with it" Peyton said this time.

"What is Nathan's favorite color" Tim asked.

Before anyone could even move a muscle, Haley blurted out "Blue."

"Correct" Tim said adding a point onto the little white board that he had behind him under the title H/B, the boys' side was called Scott. Brooke looked up and noticed it.

"Hey Peyton, you remembered" Brooke said with a smile, "And this works perfectly for the quiz" Brooke spoke with glee.

"Huh?" Peyton questioned, and looked behind her; she was lost as was everyone else.

"H/B, duh Hoes over Bros" Brooke said pointing at the board.

"Oh that," Peyton said slightly annoyed because she was viciously flicking through the neat pile of flash cards that she had created and then decorated after she was done, and found the one that said, 'What does H/B stand for' and she chucked it into bin.

"It actually stands for Haley/Brooke," she clarified, "And now I'm one question down, thanks to you, and this is one that the guys would have never got, well anyways it's a good thing I made extras"

"Yea, we would, I still remember Brooke a couple of years ago, all she would talk about is becoming a fashion designer, coming out with her own line…" Lucas dragged on.

During this entire fiasco, Nathan had a very odd look on his face, ho did Haley know his favorite color, he had no idea about hers, maybe its pink or yellow or orange… ahhh why don't I know this stuff I am her boyfriend after all, he thought to himself feeling slightly disappointed.

Lucas noticed this and whispered, "Dude, you've been going out like a week, give it time" he consoled Nathan like Brooke had done Haley.

"Okay whatever, my turn" Peyton said eagerly. "How old was Brooke, when she lost her virginity" Peyton said carefully, trying hard to ignore the expression on her best friend's face.

"P. Sawyer, crossing a few boundaries, don't ya think" Brooke said, still glaring at Peyton irritably.

"Oh that's easy," Lucas said. He was about to say it bit Nathan's hand suddenly covered his mouth and stopped him.

"Wait, I know Peyton, this is a trick question, what were you going to say" Nathan asked.

"13" Lucas said.

"What" Nathan and Haley said at the same time…on the other side of the table Brooke had just told Haley.

Lucas and Nathan continued whispering making sure that they were correct, they couldn't afford to loose, this was about their pride. And there was nothing bigger than their ego for the Scott family.

Peyton, who was getting even more impatient, said "Clocks ticking"

And Lucas finally answered, "13"

Everyone was silent for a while, when suddenly they heard a gasp from the counter, Karen had heard this and had turned red when everyone looked around to see her. She had no idea that his son's girlfriend was so advanced for her age, suddenly she wondered how old Lucas had been, it was obvious that he was having sex, but how old had e been when he first lost it. Today's generation what can you say.

"Okay my turn" Tim said, and he was getting stares from Lucas and Nathan who were still annoyed at him for the previous question. "What is Lucas's middle name" Tim said and at this Karen burst out laughing, she had to give her son the name because that is what her father wanted at the time, but she doesn't think that Lucas has ever forgiven her.

Nathan looked at Tim then at the girls, they had no idea, and neither did he, and Tim may not be as stupid as he sounds.

"Mmm…Haley do you know" Brooke asked.

"How would I know, you're the one that knows everything and he's your boyfriend" Haley said trying to remember, if she had seen it in one of the year books, but couldn't recall ever seeing his middle name. It was always Lucas E. Scott. E…E…what does it stand for, she thought to her self.

"I remember, well kind of" Brooke suddenly jumped up from her seat. "It sounds a bike Aubergine" Brooke said excitedly.

Nathan turned to Lucas and asked, "Does it" he just nodded and Nathan cracked up laughing as well.

"You people are running out of time" Tim said tapping his wrist, where a watch should be.

"5…4…3…2…1…Time" Tim sang out.

The girls had no idea, and then Lucas quickly said, "Okay next question" trying to avoid it and change the subject"

"Hold on just one sec, don't we get to find out" Haley asked suspiciously.

"Fine if you really must know, it'll be something to cheer you up seeing as…you're losing, did you here me losing" Lucas said bring out the cocky said to the Scott family, which usually came out during a competitive period, except for Nathan, who was cocky practically all the time.

"It's Eugene" he said and the whole room went silent, just as they had done when they found out about Brooke. And Bang laughter filled the room, Nathan was on the floor practically crying and holding his stomach from all the pain.

"Dude…seriously" managed to say between laughs.

Then Lucas, turned to Tim, "how could you have possibly known? I've never told anyone about this" Lucas said after gaining composure again.

Tim just smiled, and nodded his head towards the counter, where Karen stood, smiling gleefully.

"Ma, how could you…I've never told anyone my middle name, and now everyone knows they're never going to let me live this down" Lucas said burying his face in his palms.

"Now, now Eugene" Nathan said, and Lucas glared at him, "I mean Lucas, at least it puts us in the lead" Nathan continued and nodded his head towards the board.

Brooke stood up and protested, "No it doesn't the score is tied, it's one all" she said with a satisfied smile.

"Actually, genius it's not because we haven't had our second question" Nathan said emphasizing the word genius. "Which, we are obviously going to get right."

Brooke gave Nathan the evils, then turned to Lucas and said, "Lucas, your assy cousin over there, is being mean to me." Lucas looked up and gave Nathan a slap on the back of his head.

"Don't ever disrespect my girlfriend again" Lucas said and Brooke just smiled at him relishing the fact that he was her boyfriend. But then Lucas turned to Brooke and said, "Honey, just for the future, assy isn't a word" and everyone burst out laughing and Brooke just sat there completely lost, before joining in the laughter herself.

"Okay, I think that we've wasted way too much time already, how about we get on with the quiz thingy" Peyton said, she had gone through her questions trying to find one that would get the girls back in the game.

"Hey, how come no one said anything to Peyton, thingy isn't a word" Brooke protested.

This time Haley spoke up and said, "Actually Brooke, it is in the English dictionary and so is thingamajig." The whole room was silent for a bit before laughing again. Then Peyton sighed and finally asked the next question.

"Okay, guys… which one musician, does Haley idolize" Peyton said.

Lucas turned straight to Nathan, and said "so what music does your girl listen to." Nathan actually had no idea, he had been in her room a couple of times and seen the posters, but he hadn't paid much attention to them, he was more interested in all the photographs that Haley had up of all her friends back in Charleston.

Nathan rattled his memory, "What was it? I remember seeing the poster, two women" he wasn't making any sense and then he said the first name that came to his head, that he could associate with a girl like Haley, it was obvious that she wouldn't be listening to rap or heavy metal.

"Mmm…Michelle Branch" he tried.

"Dude are you sure?" Lucas asked and at the same time Haley blurted out…

"How did you know" she never remembered talking to him about her music, sure she had mentioned it a few times but how could he have known.

"Your posters in your bedroom" he said with a smirk across his face, and she nodded in understanding.

"Way to go, Nathan now we're in the lead" Tim said hi-fiving Nathan.

"Okay my turn" Tim said, wanting to move on… "What's Nathan's average point score per game" he said.

"You have got to be kidding me," Brooke said, "Tim incase you've forgotten, I am the cheerleading captain we do have practice together, so I am at all the games, not to mention Nathan doesn't stop bragging about it" Brooke let out and then added "it's 27 a game"

Tim just turned to the board and added another point.

They asked a more questions each and the score was now 9 all, Peyton and Tim were both out of questions and they didn't have a winner. The one question the boys missed out on was, 'What Haley's first pet was and what it was called'…she had an ant and she named him, well at least she thought it was a him, Sir Lincoln the third.

"How on earth were we supposed to know that" Lucas and Nathan both said at the same time and Peyton just shrugged their shoulders, while Brooke and Haley sat laughing in the corned.

"So what do you wanna do now, we're kind of out of questions" Tim said.

The voice behind the counter spoke up again, "How about we have a lightening round, and I'll ask the girls as many questions as I can in 30 seconds then do the same for you lads" Karen offered. Everyone nodded and she said, "Tim and Peyton why don't you two join in as well, and give e a few minutes to come up with the questions"

They sat around the table talking when Karen appeared and asked, "So who is going first" They decided that the girls would.

"Okay and your time starts now" Lucas said fiddling with buttons on his watch.

"What's Nathan's actual first name" Karen asked.

"Nathanial" Haley said and Brooke looked at her weirdly, how did she know, she just whispered "year book" and waited eagerly for the next question.

"Why did Lucas miss school a few years ago, for like a week" Karen asked and Lucas went very red in the face.

Haley looked at Brooke, but she had no idea, they were wasting time they had to say something and Haley said the first thing that came to her mind, "the toilet seat fell on his genital area" Haley said, trying not to be too rude with Karen present.

Karen simply nodded and the girls cheered and went onto the next question. By the end of the 30 seconds they had answered 6 questions correctly and passed on 2.

"Boys you're up" Karen announced.

"Okay ready, go" Peyton said.

"What's Peyton's passion" Karen asked.

"Duh, she wants to be an artist" Tim said without thinking.

"Unfortunately no, she wants to become a music producer, or a band manager" Karen said and Tim received to consecutive slaps from Lucas and Nathan, but truthfully they would have probably said the same thing, because Peyton was an amazing artist.

"What's Brooke's star sign" Karen asked, knowing that Brooke believed in the whole astrology thing quite a bit.

"Well her birthday is in May, so it's Mmm…Taurus" Lucas tried.

"Correct" Karen said and moved on, while the girls sat in the corner arguing that the question was too easy.

"Why did Brooke get arrested in 9th grade?" Karen asked, no one knew, not even Peyton but Lucas thought he had an idea and spoke up.

"Did she run a red light, get pulled over then take off when the cop was walking towards her" at that Nathan burst out laughing, that was probably the worst way of getting out of trouble.

"That would be correct as well, okay next question" Karen said, "What is Haley's father's first name"

"No idea, pass" Lucas said.

"It's Jimmy" Karen said and they continued until it was finally time.

"Hold up," Tim said before Karen could announce the winner, "Isn't Jimmy like short for James" Tim asked.

"Yea so" Nathan said, feeling anxious to hear the outcome, having Haley as a slave had its benefits, unless of course it was the other way around.

"So then your dad's name would be James James," Tim said looking at Haley.

"Actually his name is Jameson, but it was my grand dad's as well so everyone calls my dad Jimmy" Haley explained.

"Okay, you boys got 1 wrong, answered 8 questions and passed 1, so I guess you would be the winners"

They jumped up, Lucas went over and hugged his mum, while Nathan was smiling broadly and Tim was doing a little victory dance.

"So starting tomorrow, which is Monday you are our slaves" Nathan said cockily, while the girls just stared at the ground, how could they have lost.

Life isn't fair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lydia had been waiting for an opportunity to speak to, Jimmy ever since she came back, she felt really guilty about kissing Dan but she knew how possessive Jimmy could be and she didn't want a fight when there was no need of one, and she wanted to know what he had found out about the whole Dan situation.

"Jimmy, could you please come into the living room, we need to talk" Lydia said when she heard the front door closing.

"What do you want, I have a lot of work to finish tonight, I was even thinking about staying later in the office" Jimmy said staring down at his watch and placing his briefcase on the table.

"I want to know what you were going to tell me, when I was in Charlotte" Lydia said flatly, not wasting any time.

"Oh that, it has been taken care of, there is no need to worry the wedding is still on, and from what I've heard Haley and Nathan seem to be really hitting it off" Jimmy said, feeling a bit awkward speaking of his daughter like that.

"Yes, fine but I want to know and if you intend on getting any work done tonight I suggest that you tell me, now!" Lydia said becoming impatient.

"Well if you must know, the guy I hired, found out that Nathan wasn't Dan's only son" Jimmy finally admitted.

"What Dan and Deb have another child" Lydia asked curiously.

"Well not exactly" Jimmy said.

"Well then what is it, spit it out" Lydia said exasperatedly.

"Did you know that Dan has lived here in Tree Hill all his life and he attended Tree Hill High" Jimmy said.

"Yea so what does that have to with anything?" Lydia questioned and glared at her husband waiting for an answer, what he was saying didn't make any sense.

"Well Karen Roe, well now Scott…Lucas's mum was head cheerleader, back in the day and well Dan was the basketball captain and like practically every high school, they ended up dating and…well their little relationship still lives today" Jimmy said still not getting to the point, he didn't want to just let it out because he knew Lydia and she wouldn't take the news too well.

"Wait so Karen and Dan, but that means that…oh my god Lucas!" Lydia let out. Jimmy went onto explaining, that that was how Keith and Dan had the falling out and how Keith supported Karen when Dan left for university and got Deb pregnant, and started his entire business with her money, but hardly anyone but the people directly involved know about it, this included Deb she had no idea.

"So Nathan and Lucas, they are like brothers" Lydia managed to whisper.

**Wow, thanks for all the review guys, and here's another update for you, it was pretty long and I hope you liked it.**

**Coming up next…the slave thing and maybe in the chapter after, everything finally comes out…including the arranged marriage I've dragged it on too long but I hope that you're still interested.**

**Please, please, please review and I promise to put on another this weekend, which is like two days away. **


	17. Your Wish is my Command

**Okay, I'm back with the next chapter, I decided to have a bit of naley since I hadn't in a while and…there's a little surprise for you in the next chapter! Enjoy and don't forget to review…**

**Chapter 16: Your Wish is my Command**

Haley awoke relatively early on Monday morning; it was officially her first day as a slave to Nathan. Hopefully he wouldn't work her too hard she prayed. The night before they had decided that Lucas would control Brooke, Tim would control Peyton and Nathan Haley.

Haley adjusted her eyes to the light, squinting slightly until her eyes finally flew open and she took in her surroundings, she wasn't at home, in her bed, she was…and that's when she saw him besides her grinning sheepishly down at her. Nathan was plopped up on his elbow and he was staring at Haley as she slept so peacefully, not a worry in the world, and he was also smiling at what he had heard her say just a few moments ago.

"Good Morning" he said still smiling brightly.

"Good Morning to you too" Haley said whilst letting out a yawn. She noticed how unbelievably big Nathan's smile was, and she asked him about it, "So what's got you smiling so much this morning,"

"Oh nothing, nothing really I just like waking up next to you and…" Nathan said but never finished his sentence.

Haley was slightly flustered now and the curiosity was killing her, "And…" she tried to egg him on.

Nathan suddenly burst out into a question, "Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" he simply asked.

"I haven't exactly been in the position to know" Haley blurted out without thinking, and then later realizing that she had just admitted to being a virgin, which wasn't a good thing because Nathan may realize that she had lied to him and this is definitely not the best thing for their relationship. She would tell him when she was ready and that wasn't today.

"What do you mean" Nathan asked suddenly curious to learn more about the petite brunette lying in his arms.

"Well, nobody has ever come out and said that to me, you know maybe make me feel embarrassed," she said whilst blushing ever so slightly. She quickly went ahead, trying to change the subject, "Anyways, you still haven't told me what you're so happy about"

"Actually it's a mixture of a lot of things, I'm really very happy with my life" he said purposely, just to annoy her, and witness her adorable face when she gets wound up.

"Nathan that's lovely to hear, but can you please tell me what is making you so happy…" she said and then paused a bit before blurting out, "or what I may have said" her already red cheeks becoming hotter every second, that could be the only reason he was acting like this, what could she have unconsciously mumbled whilst sleeping.

"I was actually thinking more along, how absolutely amazing last night was," Nathan said looking down at Haley's bare shoulders and planting small wet kisses along her collar bone, causing her to moan every time he touched a specific spot.

Nathan noticed this and kept targeting the region a few inches from Haley's earlobe, she couldn't take it, it was too much and so she pushed him slightly away, trying to catch her breath. She looked down at her naked self and just lay in Nathan's arms remembering the events of the night before, how she landed up in his bed, in this moment now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night before…

"_We won, we won, we won" Tim Smith's annoying voice rang as the six of them got into their relative cars and headed for Nathan's house so that the boys could celebrate their win, whist the girls relished their last few hours of freedom._

"_TIM" Haley yelled this time, she was known for being quite patient but he was really annoying her._

"_What?" Tim asked, completely oblivious of his actions._

"_Shut up" Brooke and Peyton said at the same time, causing the Scott brothers to chuckle._

"_Okay, so what do you people wanna do?" Nathan asked when he stepped into his house. His parents were away for two weeks and he basically had the place to himself, besides the servants who didn't really bother him._

"_I donno" Haley murmured._

"_Hey, lets play spin the bottle" Tim said excitedly, sounding like a little 10 year old girl._

"_No" Brooke said firmly, she had finally managed to stick to Lucas and she wasn't going to mess it up by having Haley or worse Peyton kissing Luke. Everyone knows that they had a thing for each other back in the day._

"_There are drinks in the bar, but I'm not really in the mood you guys can help yourselves" Nathan said plopping down onto a couch and bringing Haley on top of him._

_Tim made a run for the bar but instantly stopped when he noticed no one else getting a drink and went to join them on the sofas._

"_Wait!" Peyton suddenly shrieks, "Did I hear correctly, Nathan Scott is giving up a chance to drown himself in alcohol"_

"_Yea" the rest of them agree. Nathan always is one of the first, besides Tim to grab himself a nice chilled beer._

"_Well, I'm not really in the mood" Nathan says and then after a short pause adds, "And Haley doesn't really like the taste of beer so…" and he trails of leaving the rest to their imagination._

"_Aww" Brooke lets out and Nathan brings his head down and places a gentle kiss on Haley's lips._

"_Yup, much better without the beer" Haley laughs nodding her head and everyone joins in._

_Within the next fifteen minutes, Haley and Nathan are in the midst of a deep make out session, as are Brooke and Lucas, so neither of them notices Peyton's loneliness. Tim walks up behind her and places a hand on her shoulder, "No" Peyton says before Tim has the chance to speak. Making out with Tim Smith was the last thing on her list, in fact in wasn't even on the list. The thought of him sticking his tongue down her throat was extremely repulsive._

_Peyton stood up, a while later and decided that it was best to leave, she could go home and draw or something. She said her goodbyes and walked out. Brooke and Lucas shortly followed._

_It was nearly midnight, Haley and Nathan were still at it and Tim just sat there and watched TV, until Nathan came up behind him and cleared his throat. "Dude, don't you think it's about time you go home" Nathan said. But he got no response._

"_Tim, go home!" Nathan tried a more direct approach, still nothing. Nathan walked up to him and shook him vigorously._

"_Mummy 5 more minutes please," Tim whined, causing Nathan to chuckle and shake him some more._

"_Tim, I am not your mummy…and seriously, get up" Nathan said starting to get annoyed, he had left Haley no the sofa all be herself and he really wanted to return to her._

_This time Tim awoke and drowsily walked out the door and made his way home._

"_Is he gone" Haley asked hopefully and Nathan just nodded, and snuggled up near Haley again._

_Nathan had Haley legs sprawled along his lap and they were just making small talk as he tapped her legs gently with his fingers. He then started moving his fingers up and down her calf ever so gently that it felt ticklish and caused her to laugh._

"_Nathan, please stop, it's tickling me" Haley pleaded and that smirk suddenly appeared on his face. Oh this can't be good she thought to herself._

_Nathan made his way higher up her legs, Haley laughing even harder, trying to push him off until he had reached her belly where he was poking and tickling her like mad._

"_Nathan…Please…Stop" Haley pleaded again, and this time he obeyed. They both sat there a while in the silence, getting their breaths back, when suddenly they heard chimes._

_They looked at each other and realized that the sound had come from the huge grand-father clock in the corner of the room, which was still ringing._

_It finally stopped and Nathan opened his mouth to speak, "You know, what that means right?" he said waited a bit and continued, "You are officially my slave." Haley buried her hands in her face and shook her head._

"_Well, you will be staying the night" Nathan said flatly._

"_But...But it's a school night" Haley argued._

"_So, my wish is your command, you have to listen to me" Nathan said smiling brightly._

"_Yea, but you do realize that we go back to how things were before, in a week" Haley said hoping that he may change his mind, when suddenly thoughts started going through her head, 'what if he wants to have sex, I'm not ready, I'm still a virgin, I'm so screwed' she thought._

"_But that doesn't mean that I can't enjoy myself now" Nathan said bringing out his cocky side again. Haley had been so happy earlier when he refused the beer, the fact that he actually remembered still surprised her, in a good way of course._

_Nathan continued talking and commanded her to go and wait in his room, he would be there in a minute._

_He had just gotten of the phone when Haley cam back out into the hallway._

"_Who was that" she asked curiously._

"_Nobody, don't worry about it" Nathan said and directed her towards the kitchen._

"_What are we doing here, I though you said wait in your bedroom" Haley said looking at where he had bought her._

"_You ask way too many questions and yes I did say wait in the room" Nathan retorted and started opening the cupboards until he found what he was looking for: Whipped Cream._

"_Oh, you have got to be kidding me" Haley burst out when she saw the contents pf his hands_

"_What it's just a bit of cream, nothing too dangerous," Nathan replied innocently and guided Haley to his bedroom._

_Haley didn't know what he had planned but she didn't have a choice, the best thing to do was go with it and try and postpone the sex bit as much as possible._

"_Strip" Nathan said once he joined her on the bed._

"_What?" Haley said making sure that she had heard him clearly._

"_I said do you know how to play poker" Nathan asked saying each word, very slowly as though he was talking to a 5 year old._

"_Oh, sorry I though you said strip" Haley sighed I relief._

"_I did" Nathan replied and she tense dup again, "Strip Poker" he clarified._

"_Yea I do, but do we really have to strip" Haley asked giving him the puppy-dog look that nobody could resist, too bad he was busy dealing cards. Strip poker it is._

"_But what's the whipped cream for then" Haley questioned._

"_Oh that's for the next part, the loser, i.e. the one that doesn't have any clothes left has to cover themselves in cream and well I guess I'm kind of hungry" Nathan said with a smirk._

"_This should be interesting" Haley said and Nathan nodded. Haley just had to try and win, licking whipped cream of Nathan amazing, muscular body didn't sound too bad. Who was she kidding she absolutely sucked at the game._

_They had been playing for 45 minutes. At this point, Nathan had on his boxers, one sock, and his undershirt, whilst Haley n the other side was wearing her skirt panties, and bras. So they were pretty much even, Haley wasn't sucking too badly even though she was revealing a lot more than him._

"_Ha, another hand for me" Haley said smiling. Nathan reached down for his left sock, but paused and decided to remove his shirt instead. He thought that he should spice things up a little; girls couldn't resist his amazing body._

_And he was right the second his chest was bare, Haley's eyes grew wider and she was practically drooling. He chuckled to himself and continued to play._

_When they were both down to their under clothes, Haley started feeling self-conscious and she asked him to turn of the light. At first he refused but then he dimmed the light increasing the tension._

_In the end Nathan lost, Haley was pretty surprised on a lot of things. She never wins unless she cheats which obviously meant that he let her win because form what she's heard he's a pretty good poker player and that would mean that she would be the one licking the cream of now._

_Another thing and a pretty damn large thing that surprised her was the size of his…dick, she just sat there dumfounded until he finally got up and started spreading the cream._

_Haley made her way down from his neck, licking and sucking on every inch of his skin every now and then she would hear a moan and she would increase her tongue movement or start biting his skin._

_He was clearly enjoying himself but he wanted her to feel the same pleasure and he returned the favor._

_At the end all the whipped cream was gone and all that was left were Nathan and Haley sleeping together in each other's arms smiling even in their sleep._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Haley returned from her little day dream and realized that Nathan was still smiling, she wanted to know what she had said.

"Nathan, please tell me I really want to know" she begged with those puppy-dog eyes again, this time Nathan couldn't resist and he gave in and told her.

"You…you said and I quote "Nathan do I have to lick the cream of off your thingamajig'" he said and cracked up.

Haley looked up at him and went completely red in the face before lifting her pillow and hitting him with it. She then got up with the sheet still wrapped around her and made her way to the bathroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan was on the phone with Lucas when suddenly he heard a shriek, and a loud one from the bathroom. "So Luke, I'll cya there then" was all he said before he got up and ran for Haley.

"Haley, Haley" he said and knocked repeatedly on the door, "What's wrong," he voice was full of concern.

Haley exited, and let out "It's…it's 10:30" she said when she caught her breathe, "We're late for school, and I mean very late" she manically started grabbing her belongings and rushing for the door before Nathan grabbed her arm and pulling her into a long passionate kiss.

"So, we're not going to school today, Luke's already sorting it out" he said, not even giving Haley a chance to argue or disagree.

"So what do you have planned for the rest of this week, because it better be worth it, considering I'm missing school for this" she said with a smile on her lips, she clung onto Nathan, her knees were still like jelly after that kiss.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" Nathan said using one of those clichés. "And don't you worry it's completely worth it" he quickly added.

"Okay now go next door and pick up at least three changes of clothes, your bikini, toothbrush etc" he said and slapped her ass gently as she walked out of his room.

This weekend is definitely going to be fun!

**Well, I'm done with my next chapter, I hope you liked it…**

**Please review, the next chapter holds something that will completely shake you up, and it may even reveal a few secrets! Lol**

**Only read if you've seen season 4 episode 3….OMG what's happening I hate Rachael, and I still think that it's Haley that's pregnant they just want us to think its Brooke, and what's with Derrick he's like Peyton's stocker or something, it's kind of freaky. Well we'll just have to wait and see.**

**Any thoughts let me know and don't forget to review…more reviews more chapters. I want to reach 180, by chapter 20 pleas ehelp me attain my goal, If i do I'll post like 5 chapters in one go! lol **


	18. Are We There Yet?

**Thanks for all the great reviews, keep them coming! I couldn't resist updating so soon, I was going to wait till Thursday but what the hell. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17: **

"Haley I said 5 minutes, you took like a half hour" Nathan said sounding mad and glancing down at his watch.

"Well I kind of had to shower seeing as I was all sticky, from the previous nights events," she yelled back, "and do you have ay idea how long it took me to get the whipped cream out of my hair?" she added and heard a laugh which certainly wasn't Nathan's and instantly started blushing when she looked up.

"Hey Luke, you made it" Nathan said trying to lighten the mood and take some of the attention of Haley, she didn't like being under pressure, unless it was a Math quiz or something.

Lucas finally managed to stop laughing, and said "yea, and it looks like someone had fun last night" causing Haley to brighten even more and shove her face into Nathan's chest, who then put his arms around her trying to comfort her.

"Yea, we did, didn't we Hales?" Nathan says looking down at her. Wait what was that, what did he just call her? He thought, Hales, where did that come from, Hales he thought, he liked the sound of it. Hales.

Lucas just smiled brightly at the two and went off to speak to his girlfriend, he hadn't noticed the new nick-name but Haley had. She wasn't a great fan of them, considering that she used to get called 'Haley-Bob' by her family when she was younger, some of them still call her that now and she absolutely hates it, what sort of name is that anyway, it's like adding Bob to the end of your name, Nathan-Bob, see sounds so wrong. Her mind was racing with thoughts, did she like the new name, she didn't like change but sometimes it could be good. Hales she said in her head, yup she liked the sound of it.

"Hales" she said again but this time it wasn't in her head which caused Nathan to look up.

He was worried that maybe she didn't like the name I mean 'Hales' does sound kind of lame he thought to himself. "Yea sorry it just sort of slipped out," he apologized.

Haley suddenly came back to reality, "No, no, no it's okay you can call me Hales, I mean I really like it and-" Haley started babbling again and Nathan swooped down and kissed her lips. He had learned that it was the best way to shut her up, politely anyways.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After another 20 minutes, Brooke, Peyton and Tim had arrived and the gang was ready to head off.

"Wait, before we leave please can you tell us where we're going" Haley pleaded, but got no reply. "Nathan" she wined.

"Okay, if you must know-" Nathan said and was just about to reveal their destination before Lucas butted it.

"Hey, man it's meant to be a surprise remember, your idea" Lucas said raising his arms in the air to add emphasis and he received a slap in the back of the head from Brooke.

"Well girls looks like your just gonna have to wait and see" Nathan said, making sure that he wasn't staring at Haley because he would definitely give in if those eyes grew any bigger.

"Nathan, my man I don't know where we're going and I ain't exactly one of the chicas" Tim said trying to sound all cool but it ends out coming out all wrong.

"Tim just say you want to know where we're going" Nathan said starting to get annoyed, Tim really sounded stupid at times, he considered telling him, but then decided against it Tim's mouth was bigger than Brooke's at times he can't keep anything to himself.

"Don't worry about it Tim, just follow our cars" Lucas said and they were ready to head out when suddenly Peyton started speaking.

"Wait!" she practically yelled.

"What now" Nathan asked, starting to lose his patience.

"What about school, we can't all be sick at the same time and if our parents find out" Peyton started babbling.

"Well it's not like yours, mine, Nathan's and Haley's would care" Brooke blurted out without thinking, "No offence" she quickly added.

"Luke and Tim we need to do something about your parents" Brooke added.

"I've already handled my mum, I'm keeping my little cousin company while his parents are out" Lucas said proudly.

"Yea me too" Tim lamely added.

Suddenly Haley burst out with an idea, "How about one of you call the school pretending to be a parent and say that we're taking a little break and we'll be back in a few days" Haley said. At first the idea was discarded, but when they didn't have a choice.

"Okay so who makes the call" Peyton said, whilst internally yelling at herself for speaking so soon.

"Seeing as you're our slaves, and it's going to be one of you, we need a woman's voice…it's always the mum that calls" Lucas said.

Before anyone could object Brooke spoke up bravely and said, "I'll do it." She quickly made all the appropriate calls and they were off, finally.

You got to hand it to Brooke; she was like a professional obviously having had quite a bit of experience in that area.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all got into their respective cars, and as Haley was putting her bag in she suddenly heard a deafening screech from behind her.

"Brooke, what's wrong" she asks.

"Tutor girl, is that all you're taking" Brooke said staring down into Haley's hand where she had a pretty small overnight bag.

"Tutor girl," Haley repeated trying to understand what was being said. "Yea" Haley added and shoved the bag into the boot, looking at Nathan's stuff and he had way more than even Brooke. He was such a girl at times, she thought to herself and laughed.

Before she could get bombarded with any more questions or comments Haley rushed to the front and took her seat with Nathan.

Haley just though about her new nick-name, Tutor girl, it was completely random, well not completely but she knew that it would start annoying her and very soon. What is it with people today, she thought and all my new names? Ahhh!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley and Nathan had been on the road for an hour now, following behind Lucas's car, with Tim behind them. The journey had been pretty quiet but it was a nice quiet not the type that was filled with tension or apprehension. Haley just stared out the window, when suddenly she saw a sign, 'Thank you for visiting Tree Hill.'

Suddenly she felt like she ought to speak and she said, "Nathan where are we going?"

At first he didn't answer, maybe he hadn't heard. Haley was just about to repeat the question when Nathan spoke.

"Oh, yea we're headed to the beach house" he said. Nathan had been deep in thought, in fact he had been thinking about it for a while.

"Bu- but the beach house was way back there" Haley said, remembering the Back to School bash that seemed so long ago even though it had only been a few months.

"Yea this one is upstate, me and Luke used to come up here when we were little, but it hasn't been used in years" Nathan said trying strongly to concentrate on what Haley was saying and not at the thoughts that were annoyingly buzzing through his head.

Haley really wanted to correct his grammar; it was 'Luke and I' not 'me and Luke' but decided against it and decided to ask, "How come?"

"Well as you already know Uncle Keith and dad aren't really the best of brothers, but they used to bring us here on occasional weekends when we were younger as a wish to my granddad Royal Scott, who passed away when I was like 2 or something, anyways after a while the visits became fewer until they were non-existent." Nathan paused and let out a breath, he never really new his granddad but he missed going up there and just having fun with his family.

"I'm sorry" Haley said seeing the sorrow in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, it's all good now, that you're with me" he said and covered his pain with that smirk of his. But he couldn't hide it from Haley she knew that there was something bugging him, because for as long as she had known Nathan Scott, he wasn't exactly a shy or even quiet person. In fact he was the complete opposite; he loved the attention.

"So what are the plans for the rest of the week" Haley asked wanting to know how the weekend was going to turn out and she could easily convince Nathan to tell her without Lucas or any of the others around. She wasn't worried about school because she was already ahead of the rest of the class and so she should be alright.

"Oh, just stuff" Nathan said not wanting to ruin the surprise but every time he looked at her he swore that he would reveal it any moment.

"Care to elaborate" Haley simply said and before he could reply, she quickly added "and you cannot say no"

"Okay" Nathan said and paused, "Well we are on the beach, so you ca probably figure out the basics, swimming, sunbathing, maybe a bit of beach volley ball, just stuff."

"What else have you got" Haley asked curiously.

"Oh yea, how could I forget," Nathan said and Haley waited excitedly for an answer when he said, "We have a full size basket-ball court, our granddaddy was quite the player" Nathan said proudly. He had heard so many stories, maybe that's where all his talent came from he thought.

Before either of them could speak, the phone started ringing, "Hello" Nathan said.

"Hey man, it's Luke" Lucas said from the other end.

"Hey, what's up man" Nathan said.

"Oh, Brooke and I have made a little stop on the way, so we'll cya there" Lucas said, a little too eager to put the phone down.

"Wait, Luke where did-" Nathan said but Lucas had already hung up.

"What was that" Haley asked, listening to only one side of the conversation.

"Mmm, Luke and Brooke have stopped somewhere, they told us to go ahead without them" Nathan said.

"What, why would they stop, I mean they have all the food they need in the trunk and-" she rattled on but then stopped when she realized the answer to her own question and kept quiet again.

"Speaking of food, you hungry?" Nathan questioned, nodding his head towards the McDonalds.

Haley was about to answer and say that she wasn't very hungry but then he stomach started grumbling and that was all Nathan needed to hear before he took a sharp u-turn.

Haley actually was pretty hungry, she hadn't eaten since dinner last night, actually she hadn't eaten since the whipped cream, and her stomach let out another grumble.

"Can I take your order please" the lady at the window asked. Both of them gave their order and picked up some chow for the rest of the gang.

Nathan parked his car by a picnic bench that was just off the road. The bench was away from the noise and hustle of the cars and traffic; it faced a lake and was very surreal.

Both of them just stood there quietly, taking it the fresh air and their surroundings, it was all so beautiful.

They sat down and began unpacking their lunches before Haley spoke, "This place is so amazing and so beautiful" she sighed.

Nathan nodded and leaned towards her and said, "The place isn't really the best place for McDonalds" he said staring down at his burger before the two of them cracked up for no apparent reason. It was just the way he said it, in a serious and deep voice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

"Luke do you think they bought it" Brooke asked in a hushed voice once Lucas had put the phone down.

Brooke and Lucas were now, in a motel, that they had seen on their way, they were miles ahead of the others and decided to make a quick stop.

They had been so horny the entire journey, trying desperately to keep their hands off each other, but it was so hard.

"I donno, I don't think so but who cares any way" Lucas said and bent down to kiss the woman he loved so dearly.

She was clad in her very sexy, yet simple lingerie, and he had on a pair of boxers. He trailed kisses down her neck and smiled every time she let out a moan. Lucas's heart was racing, it was only Brooke that could make him feel this way and he absolutely loved the feeling, in fact he loved everything about her.

"Brooke" he said and paused for a bit.

"Hmm..." she replied and smiled at him brightly.

One look at that smile and her adorable dimples was all Luke needed, "I love you" he said.

There was silence

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan and Haley were making their way back to the car, when suddenly he grabbed her and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. His tongue traced her lips asking for entrance. Access granted. Haley opened up her mouth and began caressing the insides of his mouth with her tongue. He lifted his hands and cupped her face pulling her closer. If he didn't care about her so much he probably would have taken her, right then right there.

They finally pulled apart gasping for air.

"Wow" Haley finally said, she hadn't had much experience but that was one hell of an amazing kiss.

"Yea, you can say that again" Nathan said breathlessly, that truly was 'wow'

"Wow" Haley said again, and they both started laughing. She loved the way he made her feel and he felt the same way about her.

"You know, you're not meant to say it again, it's just a figure of speech-" Nathan started when she pulled him in for another kiss. The best way to shut him up she thought.

They both walked hand-in-hand to the car and, then Nathan suddenly started feeling guilty again. He had to speak to her, but not now the moment was too good to ruin, he would tell her when they got to the beach house, he had to tell her, it was literally eating him inside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another hour later they arrived at a house that looked as though it was haunted, all the lights were all switched off, the windows were dusty and it was practically deserted.

"Well looks like we're the first ones here" Nathan said wrapping an arm around Haley and guiding her towards the door.

Nathan lifted his other hand and tried to feel for something on the highest ledge, but it wasn't there.

"What's wrong" Haley asked.

"The key, it's gone" he said.

They both looked up very puzzled, not knowing what to do.

"Are you sure, that's where it's meant to be" Haley said and Nathan just nodded, they needed to find another way in.

Haley tried looking under the welcome mat, but still there was nothing.

"Is there another way, maybe a back door or something" Haley tried but the only way to get to the beach was through one of the houses or to go to the end of the road which was at least 3 miles away, and quite frankly Nathan hadn't even considered it.

He gracefully hoisted himself onto the top, on the ledge by the window and luckily the window was unlocked so he let himself in and made his way downstairs, to open the door from the outside.

Haley had been standing there for almost 10 minutes, it couldn't take hi so long, she tried calling his name, "Nathan, Nathan" but there was no answer.

She then started yelling, when a car came up behind her, it was Lucas's. His and Brooke's hair was all messy just like they had had sex, but she didn't have time for that now Nathan still hadn't come out, and she was starting to get worried, what if something happened to him.

"Luke, we couldn't find the key, and, and Nathan climbed the wall and he's been in for over 15 minutes, what if something happened.

"Nathan" this time it was Lucas yelling, and suddenly they all let out a sigh of relief when Nathan opened the door but his face was completely void of color, he was in shock, just like he had seen a ghost or something.

"Nathan" Haley said and hugged him tightly, but she got a glimpse of the house on the inside, it was perfect, all clean and dusted. It had the complete opposite look to the one from outside.

There were magazines spread across the ground, in the living room and clothes sprawled along the sofa.

When suddenly it hit them and Haley said, "Some…someone's been living here" and she realized that there was no point asking Nathan why he took so long to get the door.

"We were going to get you girls to clean up" Nathan said trying to lighten the mood, he even let out a chuckle but that just ended with Haley swatting him lightly on the arm.

The four of them cautiously entered the house, and took a seat in the living room, trying to figure out what was going on here. Tim and Peyton still hadn't turned up, and suddenly the phone started ringing, causing them to jump. No one picked up and they just waited for the answering machine to get it, Dan Scott's voice rang through the speakers as he said, "Darling, how are you I hope the house is comfortable enough, there's some spare money in the upstairs safe, you already know the combination right? Well give me ring if you need anything, I'll come round and see you when I get back to Tree Hill, which is in a couple of days, Love you, take care."

Suddenly the room was filled with a very awkward silence, and everyone's eyes were on Nathan. Haley grasped his had and squeezed it tightly. Haley suddenly noticed the clothes; they definitely belonged to a woman, small skinny, perfect body, etc.

"Nathan" Brooke said, being one of the first to speak. But after another few seconds her phone went off.

"Peyton, Peyton calm down" Brooke tried, and held the phone away from her ear, trying to drown out Peyton's shriek.

"Wait, tell me where you are and I'll give directions" Brooke tried.

"Luke could you please talk to Peyton" Brooke said handing Lucas the phone, things were still a bit weird between them, he had expressed his love for her and she hadn't said a single thing, she was so stupid, she really did like him but was this love, she had never been in love so she didn't know of the feeling, but she loved the way Lucas made her feel. Why didn't you say something anything, she scolded herself, even a Thank You.

Lucas left the room to give them directions, while Brooke started flicking through the magazines.

Haley tried comforting Nathan but it was no use, he had put up his wall again, and she had just started getting it. She hardly even knew the man but she hated Dan Scott, how could he be such a jerk.

Nathan still didn't know what to do with this new information, Dan Scott was many things but Nathan never in a million years thought that he was capable of cheating on his wife. It was just despicable and shame to call him his father.

Nathan left the room and went out, saying something about going for a run and clearing his head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been an hour since Nathan left for his run, when a car pulled up outside Haley thought that it was Peyton and Tim, who had finally returned and she gladly opened the door for them. Lucas was helping Brooke with dinner in the kitchen, still trying to process everything he had heard, and he was worried about Nathan and Deb, what would she do when she found out.

"Peyto-" Haley said as she opened the door, but she stopped when she saw that the girl at the door wasn't Peyton in fact, she was an attractive brunette, clad in a white Nike t-shirt and a pair of black shorts, she was dripping in sweat, but still managed to look perfect.

Haley stared at the woman, or rather girl for a while neither saying a word. The girl couldn't be older than 20 or 23 at the most. Dan Scott that's disgusting this girl is probably young enough to be your daughter, Haley thought - Pedophile.

"Hi, I'm Abi" the girl said lifting up her right hand, waving it and slowly making her way into the house.

**Well, that's chapter 17 for you I hope you liked it, because I certainly had fun writing it. **

**I know the suspense will be killing you so I promise to update as soon as I receive 20 reviews, trust me it'll be worth it.**

**Coming Up: the arranged marriage, who Abi is (maybe), what Nathan has been dying to tell Haley, etc.**

**Please review!**

**PS: do any of you know how to make the line thing across the page, because I've been using dashes (-----------------) and they don't really work that well.**

**Feel free to guess, what's happening you may even give me a few ideas, Thanks for reviewing, xxx **


	19. What About the Bet?

**Firstly, Thanks for all the reviews and "constructive criticism" it's always welcome. And, I have some good news, I'm on my half term break (10 days off school), which means more updates for you! I'll try and post a chapter every other day at, least. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18: What About the Bet?**

"_Hi I'm Abi"_

Haley just stood by the door, watching the girl walk past, she stared at the young brunette sensing something familiar about, she felt like she had met her before, but couldn't recall. The girl just looked so familiar.

When Haley finally managed to speak again, she said "Uh, Have we met before?"

The brunette turned to face her, she had these unforgettable, sparkling blue eyes and her lips curved slightly forming into a smirk. She stared at Haley, scanning her up and down.

"Nope, I don't think so" the girl replied confidently.

"Okay," Haley said slowly, she didn't know what to say to the girl, firstly because it wasn't her place and also because quite frankly it was none of her business. Dan Scott could do whatever or whoever he wanted in his own time, but still she felt bad for Nathan, speaking of which he wasn't back yet.

Not knowing what else to do, Haley walked passed the girl into the kitchen, looking for Lucas, maybe he would know what to do.

Upon entering the kitchen, Haley realized that Brooke and Lucas weren't anywhere to be seen. Abi walked in behind her, opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. On the fridge was a note, which Abi immediately handed to Haley, "I think this is for you" she said.

Haley opened the note and read to herself,

_Hey Haley, Tim called again, he's lost and for real this time, they've landed up at some bar, Brooke knows where it is so we've just gone to get them, we'll be back in a few. I guess that was Nathan at the door, just give him some time he'll open up to you, Cya soon Luke._

Abi looked at Haley's confused expression and asked, "Is everything okay uh…" she said, then realizing that she doesn't know her name.

But Haley just stayed quiet, taking that as an insult Abi rudely added, "Fine be that way" and made her way upstairs for a shower.

Haley was worried, mostly about Nathan, before Lucas said it she never realized that she would be the one that would ultimately have to console Nathan, she loved being with him sure but this was serious and she wasn't even sure if he wanted the same things as her.

Haley walked to the sliding door at the back of the house, she noticed that it was still open, Brooke and Lucas must have forgotten to shut it, she thought. She made her way outside and sat down on the swing facing the ocean. Everything seemed so calm out there, but all she could think about was Nathan.

Looking down at her feet she saw tracks in the sand, they must belong to Nathan she thought. After closely analyzing them she noticed that the path lead down towards the ocean.

Following that very path Haley left the beach house in pursuit of Nathan, she had to find him she couldn't sit still and do nothing.

* * *

"Lucas, thank god" Peyton sighed when she ran up to him, engulfing him in a giant bear hug. She was starting to feel uncomfortable surrounded by all the big, muscular biker boys, who were just waiting for an opportunity to pounce on her.

"You okay" Lucas questioned, his concern written all over his face, he had his hands cupped around her face, tilting her head back slightly so their eyes could meet.

Brooke came up behind them, and cleared her throat saying, "Now, now people, would you mind keeping you hands to yourself, I kind of have a problem with PDA?" she meant it jokingly but it came out harsher then expected, probably because they had really hurt her.

Lucas's hands immediately dropped and his head dropped downwards, facing the floor. Peyton suddenly spoke up, still a little taken back by Brooke's comment. Luke and she were just friends. Just friends, nothing else. She said "Brooke, you've got it all wrong, we weren't-" Peyton was abruptly stopped by Brooke's laugher.

"I guess we can say it's too soon to joke about it" she said after controlling her laugher and hugging Peyton apologetically.

"Where's Tim, we need to get the hell out of here, I'm suffocating" Brooke said waving her hand in front of her face, indicating to all the smoke around her.

"The last I saw him, he was up by the bar, chatting up some girl who I swore was really a dude" Peyton said giggling slightly.

The three of them pushed across the crowd and made their way to the bar, but there was no site of Tim.

They asked around, but no one had seen him, or anyone that matched his description.

"Where is he?" Brooke yelled in frustration, "We're here and poor Nathan is at home having to deal-" but she was cut short.

"What, what happened to Nathan is everything okay" she asked Brooke worriedly.

"It's a long story, I'll explain later first we need to find Tim" Brooke retorted.

They walked around the back, into the ally outside, hoping desperately that they would find him soon, but there was no sign of him.

* * *

Nathan decided to head up to the one place that he used to come to when he was younger and wanted to just get away from everything. Even Lucas didn't know about it, about 2 miles from the beach house, he walked up a path, leading to a set of caves that were hidden behind the rocks.

Glad to see the pace still existed, he made his way inside, curled up into a corner and burst into tears.

He had tried so hard to be strong; he didn't want to break because he knew it would make him look weak, especially in front of Haley. And he knew exactly what his father would say, 'Pathetic, weak, I cannot believe you are my son, I built you to be strong not some pitiable loser' Nathan recalled his father's words and scoffed. Yea some father he was.

That bastard doesn't deserve to have any of this, he's always been so rude to Deb and he was more like a coach to Nathan, rather than a father. Asshole Nathan thought to himself, he hated that man he always had but he needed something like this to make him realize that, thankfully senior year was nearly over, which meant that he would leave for college and have a Dan Scott free life for once.

Once Nathan had cooled off, he decided it was best to return, after all it had been over two hours and everyone would probably be worried. He took a shorter route back home, bringing him back to the house in precisely 20 minutes.

* * *

Haley had been walking for a while now, she had lost Nathan's tracks, which had been washed out by the waves, but she headed in the same direction, she was very close to giving up. She looked up and saw the rocks, realizing she had reached a dead end; she turned back and headed home feeling disappointed.

* * *

"Haley, Haley" Nathan called, but there was no answer, he entered through the back door, which was still open and searched the entire ground floor, but he found no-one.

"Lucas, Brooke" he called out, but nobody replied.

"If this is one of your stupid games, Brooke don't I'm not in the mood" Nathan tried, hopefully but he was out of luck as still nobody responded.

The food in the kitchen was only half-cooked and then Nathan's eyes fell on the note on the floor.

It was the one from Lucas, to Haley.

Nathan read the last line to himself over and over again: _I guess that was Nathan at the door, just give him some time he'll open up to you._

What was Lucas talking about Nathan thought, he had just arrived so who was at the door. Suddenly Nathan became even more tensed. Where's Haley she should be here.

Nathan heard the bedroom door, open and close upstairs, so he ran up the stairs taking two at a time, desperately waiting to see Haley.

He barged into the bedroom, and looked at the petite brunette, who had her back to him and was wearing nothing but a towel around her.

At first Nathan thought it was Haley, but that was only because that's what he wanted to believe, but when she turned around he was completely thunderstruck.

* * *

Peyton and Brooke had given up, they had been searching for Tim for over an hour, and there was no sign of him.

Lucas was talking to some of the guys by the bar trying to enquire where Tim was, but they all said that they don't recall him ever being at the bar.

Suddenly Peyton jumped up and ran to Lucas, "Luke that's the woman, or man or whatever, Tim was speaking to earlier" she shrieked pointing at the person who had just entered the bar, through the back door.

How could Tim be so stupid? that 'thing' is definitely a dude, Lucas thought approaching him.

"Hey" Lucas said staring at the man, who had a very annoyed look on his face.

"Hey there" the man replied taking a swig of his beer.

"I was here with my friend earlier, and we got separated, do you know where he might be?" Lucas questioned, closely watching the guy for any certain change in his expression. Clearly he was guilty; he scrunched up his face and had a very worried look in his eyes.

"Where is he?" Lucas demanded in a more stern voice. He noticed Peyton and Brooke approaching and motioned for them to stay where they were, he didn't want them involved.

Peyton grabbed Brooke's hand and pulled her out the back door again, this is where the man came from; hopefully they would find Tim this time.

Lucas continued pressuring the guy in the bar, he could have easily taken him, but he was getting slightly nervous looking at the glares he was getting from all the other people around him.

"Please just tell me where he is" Lucas tried politely once again. "I know he was with you" Lucas added.

"I don't know what you're talking about" the man said.

"Tim" the girls chanted together, when Peyton felt a vibration in her pocket, she had just received a message from a small art gallery, who had agreed to view her work and if they liked it they would hold an exhibition displaying her work. Peyton squealed in excitement when suddenly she thought aloud.

"Ah, why didn't I think of this before?" she hit herself on the forehead, pressing buttons on her phone until she found Tim's number and dialed it.

"Ring, ring" The phone rang but there was no response, Peyton was just about to end it when someone answered.

"Tim, Tim is that you?" Peyton yelled into the phone.

"Yea, yea it's me" Tim said, and continued "Are you still in the bar,"

"Yea I am, but Brooke and Luke are here with me" she confirmed.

"Great, good, could you guys please come get me" he croaked, "I'm hurt pretty bad" he winced in pain.

"Tim, don't worry we'll be right there, but where are you?" she questioned before putting the phone down.

"Around the back you'll see this alleyway-" Tim said.

"Yea, yea, we're there right now" Peyton said back.

"Is, umm Luke with you, could you hand him the phone" Tim pleaded.

"Luke" Peyton said and just as his name left her lips, Brooke headed back into the bar, grabbed her boyfriend and headed out.

As she got back to the alley, Peyton was ending her conversation with Tim, "Yea, Tim hang in there, we'll be there ASAP" Peyton said and shoved her phone back into her pocket.

Brooke, Peyton and Luke, set of in Tim's direction practically sprinting, until they reached their destination, where they found Tim.

Brooke and Peyton gasped, horrified at what they saw, Tim's leg had pieces of shattered glass in it and he lay on the floor, with a swelling eye and deep cut down the side of his face.

He was motionless, but still breathing thankfully. He had lost a lot of blood and they needed to get him to a hospital immediately

Lucas picked him up; with some help from Brooke and Peyton they managed to get him into the car. They thought about calling the cops, but didn't see the point as the guy from the bar would be gone by now.

* * *

Haley returned back to house, it was just as she had left it. Lucas, Brooke, Peyton or Tim weren't back yet, and unfortunately neither was Nathan.

Haley heard some voices from upstairs, realizing that she wasn't alone, she made her way to the bedroom and her eyes grew wider at the sight in front of her. The tears started falling on their own

There stood Nathan with his arms lovingly wrapped around 'Abi', who was clad in nothing but a towel. Haley felt crushed, she seriously felt as though she was getting through to him but she must have been wrong.

Nathan hadn't even seen Haley, until she let a loud sob escape her mouth and ran downstairs.

At first he was confused, why was she so upset then he looked at the young brunette in his arms, realizing what he had done.

"Haley" he yelled after her, but it was too late she had taken his car and left.

**Well that's all for now, I hope you liked it. I'll try and post another chapter tomorrow…**


	20. Confrontation, or Not

**Well as promised here's the next chapter….Enjoy! and don't forget to review, I didn't get as many as expected for the previous chapter but here you go anyways, this is for all of you that reviewed and have been doing so…**

**Chapter 19: Confrontation...or Not**

Nathan was running down after her, when suddenly he heard a voice behind him just as he got to the door.

"Nathan, it's Luke" Abi said whilst holding the phone out to him.

"What" Nathan barked into the phone, still worried about Haley, she was upset and something might happen, he needed to find her.

"Hey, man we found Tim, he's beat up pretty bad, something happened at the bar" Luca said

"Luke, what bar, what are you talking about" Nathan asked feeling concerned.

"Just ask Haley she'll explain, meet us here at the Memorial Hospital. I got to go the doctors are coming" Lucas said and before Nathan could tell him about Haley he hung up.

"What's wrong" Abi asked, whilst carefully studying the look on Nathan's face.

"We have to go," he said, "Go get dressed" he added when he looked up at her attire.

Precisely 5 minutes later they were both seated in Abi's mustang. "Nathan don't worry, we'll work it all out, together" she said trying to console.

Nathan let out a little chuckle, "You still remember?" he asked half-heartedly.

"Of course, you said that you would protect me forever, and that no matter what we had each other" she said smiling at the memory.

"Thanks Abi, it's really great seeing you, I missed you like hell" he said planting a delicate kiss on her cheek.

They reached the hospital and sprinted through the sliding doors, they found the waiting room and noticed that no one was in there.

"Let's check the cafeteria" Abi suggested.

"Okay, why don't you go check it out, I'm gonna go see Tim" Nathan said. She nodded and headed towards the elevator.

Nathan went towards the room and found his three friends. Lucas was pacing outside the room, whilst the girls sat on the two chairs and tried to calm each other down.

"Nathan" Lucas said in relief when he saw his little cousin approach them. "Where's Haley?" he questioned when he noticed that she wasn't there.

"I'll explain later," Nathan simply said, because he would break down, if he had to relive the memory, as well as that Nathan felt really guilty for what happened and he needed to talk to her.

"How's Tim doing" he questioned, trying to change the subject.

"The doctors said that he had a mild concoction and that he didn't have any brain damage, but…but they said that his leg is pretty messed up, so he's in surgery" Lucas said, feeling horrible for the guy.

"Nathan, they said that he may never get to play ball again and…" Lucas said but it was too painful to continue, he couldn't imagine anything like this happening to him.

"And what?" Nathan asked impatiently.

This time Brooke spoke, "They said that they may have to get his leg amputated, if the surgery fails, and there are chances of paralysis as well" Brooke said and burst into another stream of tears.

* * *

Haley drove for what seemed like eternity, she didn't know where she was going, she just wanted to get as far away from him as possible, she should have known that Nathan Scott hasn't changed, all the rumors about him are true. She had managed to control her sobs, but she was still in pain.

Haley remembered him with her…

_Nathan had his arms wrapped around her, with a huge smile across his face, the won he usually gets when he scores a game winning shot. It was priceless._

_He bends down and whispers, "Oh Abs I've missed you so much" and that's when the tears start falling, Haley can't take it anymore, she can't see the one the person that she had come to trust and maybe even love in the arms of another woman._

"_I love you" she heard him say as he kissed her forehead, and Haley felt her world shatter into a million pieces and she just bolted, nothing he could say now would fix anything, they were over!_

The tears started falling again, and they blurred her vision, she felt so horrible for trusting Nathan Scott, telling him some of her inner most thoughts. She felt betrayed most of all.

Suddenly, Haley's phone started ringing; she bent down to pick it up and hit the answer button.

"Haley, where are you, we're all so worried" Lucas said.

"Hey, Luke I'm sorry I left so suddenly" Haley said hoping desperately, that he would take the hint; she really didn't want to talk about it.

"Haley what happened, Nathan-" Lucas said and Haley winced at the sound of his name. Lucas continued speaking; "he came into the hospital" Lucas said but was cut of by Haley again.

"Wait, Nathan's in hospital what happened, oh my god I'll never be able to forgive myself it's all my fault if anything happens" Haley started babbling.

"Haley, calm down Nathan's fine, it's Tim, and he's in surgery" Lucas said.

"Oh" Haley managed to let out, "Umm, which hospital are you at?" Haley questioned.

"Memorial" Lucas said.

"Oh I think I see it," Haley replied, realizing that she had been driving for the past half hour, in the wrong direction. She hung up the phone and took a u-turn into the hospital's parking lot.

Haley was about to get out of the car when she realized that Nathan would be in there and she dropped her hand from the door handle. She wasn't ready to face him, especially went that skank is around, but Lucas never mentioned her, Haley thought.

She just sat there deciding if she should go in or not.

* * *

Lucas returned from his 'bathroom break' and took the empty seat by Brooke.

"Nathan what happened with you and Haley" Lucas tried asking his brother again, maybe it'll be better than the one he just had with Haley.

"Don't worry about it, I'll explain later" Nathan said, not wanting to talk about it.

But Lucas was persistent, "Come on Nathan" he said.

Nathan's phone started ringing, and he thanked the person on the other line, he looked at the number and didn't recognize it, a wrong number, even better he thought.

"Hello" he said into the phone.

"Nathan, it's me Abi I'm in the cafeteria but I can't spot them anywhere" she said.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I forgot to call I found them, they're outside his room, number 938" he said looking at the wall, and he noticed that all his friends were giving him weird looks.

"Cya" they both said and put their phones down.

"Who was that" Brooke asked, sitting upright.

"It was umm-" Nathan tried stalling.

"Who was it Nathan, and who answered the phone at home" Lucas asked realizing that the woman he had spoken to on the phone definitely hadn't been Haley.

"It was…" Nathan said and paused, looking up at Lucas to face him, "Haley" he said.

"What?" Lucas said knowing that he was lying because he had just spoken to Haley mere minutes ago.

But Nathan didn't wait to respond, instead he ran towards the elevators, where he had just seen Haley emerge from.

"Haley" he said when he approached her.

"What?" she said.

"I'm sorry, can you wait and let me explain" he said when he was faced with her retreating form.

"Nathan, I'm only here for Tim and quite frankly I'm not in the mood to even look at you now" Haley said trying desperately to hold back the tears.

Bing, Nathan was interrupted by the elevator, which had just flung open only to reveal Abi.

"Well I guess that explains it all" Haley said nodding towards the elevators. Nathan turned around and was faced with Abi.

"Haley wait" Nathan said, "Let me explain" he said, but she never gave him the opportunity and left as fast as she had come. Nathan didn't chase after her because he knew that she needed her space, but what would he tell her when he did confront her, that Abi was, that she was- but his thoughts were broken up by Lucas.

"Nathan, what the hell, was that Haley, why did she leave?" Lucas started interrogating him.

"Nathan" Abi said from behind him, noticing that he was in pain.

Lucas looked up at the petite brunette behind Nathan and practically whispered, "Abi."

"Hey Luke"

**I know a lot of you are going to hate me for this, but it had to be done, I'm still waiting for the reviews. Lol. **

**Sorry it was so short, but anyways i hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think.**

**Random question: to those of you that write, when you get reviews does it get sent to your e-mail? It used to do it for me, but it stopped does anyone know how I can get the e-mails sent to my e-mail again, it's easier to reply that way???**

**Anyways thanks for reading and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	21. I'm…I’m Getting Married?

**Here's the next one, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20: I'm…I'm Getting Married? **

Haley ran as far away as she could, she couldn't deal with it anymore, the one time she takes a risk and puts her heart out there she gets hurt, and she hated the feeling.

Her eyes were stinging, and she felt a lump in her throat from all the crying, but the tears just wouldn't stop. She could've taken Nathan's car, but decided against it, thinking that she would get lost again.

She tactfully hid the keys behind the rear tyre, and sent a quick text to Lucas, telling him that she was going back home, back to Tree Hill. She also told him where the keys were, and she hailed a cab and left.

Upon receiving the text message, Lucas leaped up to go after her, but Nathan stopped him, "Don't she's probably gone by now, and trust me she needs her space, I'll talk to her and explain the entire situation with Abi, later on.

* * *

Hearing the racket, Brooke and Peyton had come to join the rest of them. "What's going on," Brooke said genuinely concerned.

Nathan was going to explain, but he was interrupted by a deafening squeal that had erupted from the three girls.

"Abigail Scott, is that you" Peyton jumped excitedly and went to hug her, as did Brooke.

"It's been too long, where were you, how are you doing" Brooke questioned, there was a flash of pain in her eyes, but nobody noticed, because they were all so excited.

Once they had calmed down and retaken their position outside Tim's room, Abi felt that I was best to talk now. "Umm Nathan what was that girl's name?" she questioned, she got weird looks from a few people but she had a point.

Nathan as everyone else knew that she was referring to Haley, and he was still beating himself about it, "Haley" he whispered. He could have stopped her and explained but he felt guilty and hurt for so much more.

"Was that Haley James?" Abi asked hesitantly and she noticed everyone's eyes on her. What, Nathan thought, Abi knew Haley, what's going on, how could my little sis know Haley? This is insane.

Nathan nodded after a bit and asked, "How did you know?" his voice was shocked and very quiet.

"Nathan I don't know if it's my place to tell you, clearly the two of you had no idea" she stated and then mentally scolded herself for bringing it up.

"What are you talking about" Nathan said in a stern and strong voice, this time.

But Abi just stayed quiet, "Abi, you can't bring it up and not tell, that isn't fair" Nathan was angry and his voice was slowly getting louder. The gang had an audience, of nurses staring towards them now but Nathan didn't care.

"Nathan I seriously suggest that you wait for dad to tell you" Abi persisted, she was just as stubborn as he was, maybe even more so.

"What, dad, what does he have to do with it?" Nathan was yelling now, this couldn't be good especially if Dan Scott had something to do with it.

"Nathan…" this time it was Lucas to speak, who was trying to calm him down, it really wasn't helping the situation.

"No Lucas, I'm absolutely sick of this" Nathan said, staring at Lucas but the words were meant for Abi. "You are such a bitch sometimes, this is all your fault" Nathan yelled and stormed off to cool down a bit.

After he left, Abi was in tears and she got up and decided that it was best to tell Nathan the truth otherwise he would probably hate her forever, and with Nathan you never knew.

Nathan returned after 20 minutes desperately hoping that Abi had changed her mind, he was scared more than anything now, he may lose Haley, and he didn't want to.

"Nathan" Abi yelled from behind him, she was glad that he returned but Nathan took the yell the wrong way and started yelling at her again.

"Abi I don't believe you, this was all your fault, if you hadn't shown up then Haley would still be here, Tim would probably be okay because we wouldn't have too many distractions, speaking of which why are you even here?" Nathan questioned, Abi was about to speak but he didn't give her a chance.

"You know what Abi, I don't even know why I'm talking to you because clearly you aren't going to tell me, because quite frankly you never do. You always lie or run, but you never open up" Nathan said.

"You fucking hypocrite" Abi yelled back, she was too mad at him to tell him now and she knew her words had stung him because he wasn't one to open up, well at least not before Haley.

"You know what, I can't believe I'm doing this you always lie, you always kept the truth from me, the one person that wanted to help you, I only found out about Jake because I overheard your conversation with dad, otherwise I doubt I would even know." Nathan was hurt more now than mad, but he kept going.

"Nathan-" Abi tried stopping him but he wouldn't and she knew that all too well, she had hurt him but she had her reasons and he clearly wasn't going to listen.

"The next day I wake up, I come into your room because I thought that maybe I could console you or help you out" Nathan said, inhaling deeply, trying to stop the tears from falling. "You were gone, all your stuff was packed and you just left, I even got into a fight because of you and got suspended for two weeks, now I realize it was all for nothing." Nathan harshly said.

Abi was crying now but Nathan didn't care he felt just as bad as her but he couldn't break down, not with everyone watching him.

Nathan continued his rant, "You left Abi, without even saying goodbye, you never called or wrote, mum and dad wouldn't tell me where you were and all I could think about was how hurt you were, especially after going through, through an-" Nathan said but before he could say it she stopped him.

"Nathan please don't" Abi begged, knowing that the others around her had no ides, what they were talking about. Realising her discomfort Nathan nodded at her reassuringly.

Abi nodded back, and this was something they loved, they had this connection and it was great especially when they weren't fighting.

Nathan put aside his feelings and stepped forward to embrace his little sister, and whispered lightly into her ear, "I'm sorry."

She whispered back, "Me too"

After they both were calm again Nathan tried asking her again, how did she know Haley? The suspense was killing him. "Abi, please how do you know Haley?" he begged.

She nodded and said, "Well I was about to tell you but you never gave me a chance and this may answer a few of your other questions as well" she let out a breath and began telling her little story.

"Firstly I'm sorry for leaving like that, but I'll explain later about that" she said and Nathan gave her a knowing smile, he knew it must have been difficult for her but he was there for her.

"Okay can you hurry up already" Brooke said getting impatient, she was so excited – Gossip.

"Brooke" Peyton yelled playfully, but she just laughed it off.

"Anyways, I got a call from dad about a week ago, I hadn't spoken to him in months, mum would still call in to check every now and then, but dad just pretended that I didn't exist" she said her voice full of pain. Nathan held her closer and she got the nerve to continue.

"He told me that he wants me back in Tree Hill," she said and was about to continue, but Lucas interrupted.

"Sorry if you don't mind me asking, where did you go?" Lucas questioned.

"Newport, California, it was amazing, I made all these really great friends and I even learnt to skateboard and surf, I have pictures I'll show you when I get back to the house" she said excitedly and continued with her story…

"Dad said that he was out on a business trip and I couldn't go to the house yet, I presumed because nobody was there, but that was obviously not true" she said and paused before continuing, "He didn't want me there because you didn't know" Abi said.

Nathan was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and he was getting impatient, "Abs I know what you're doing, you're stalling please can you just get to the point" Nathan said.

"Nathan, trust me you don't want to know, I would rather die than have an arranged marriage" Abi said realising she had let it slip.

Nathan took a while to realise what she was getting at, what a marriage have to do with anything? "Shit, I'm…I'm getting married" he said, "With whom" he looked up at Abi and then realised he already knew the answer, "Haley" he whispered and she nodded.

Before anybody could say anything the doctor returned, "the surgery was successful, with a little physiotherapy he'll be as good as knew, you can see him now" the doctor said, but nobody was really listening they were still shocked at what they had just heard.

* * *

Haley got back to an empty house, she ran up to her room and banged the door shut, falling onto her bed she burst into tears again.

She looked down at her phone and realised that she had 18 missed calls, 9 were from Nathan, 5 from Lucas, 1 from her mother and three from an unknown number.

The last thing she wanted was to speak on the phone, but she noticed that she had two text messages, one from Lucas and the other from that unknown number.

She read Lucas's

_Hey Haley, how r u doing, I tried calling u but I guess you're not in the mood 2 talk. I just wanted to inform u that Tim's okay and give Nathan a chance, trust me you'll be laughing after u hear what he has 2 say, let's just say that Abi's not who u think she is. Call me_

Lucas told her what he felt was appropriate, he didn't want to freak her out by telling her she was getting married.

Haley went to the next message and read it to herself.

_Hey baby, guess what? I'm back._

That's all the message read, Haley had no idea who it was from and before she could think about it anymore the door bell rang. Knowing that there was no one at home Haley just pretended that she wasn't there either, but the person at the door was persistent, they kept ringing the bell for over 10 minutes when Haley finally gave in and went to answer the door.

"Hey babe, long time no see" he said.

**Well that's all for now, I did this chapter really quickly so some of the sentences may not make sense, apologizing for that now.**

**A lot happened in this chapter, Abi is Nathan's sister, Nathan finds out about the marriage, Tim is okay and Haley has a surprise visitor**

**I wonder what happens next, review and find out!**


	22. This Cannot Be Happening

**Sorry it took longer than I thought, I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 21: This Cannot Be Happening**

"Tim, how you doing?" Lucas asked, walking into his room.

"Hey, Luke I'm good, just a little shaken up" Tim said recalling the previous night, and shuddered slightly.

Everyone slowly entered the room and gave their condolences. "Peyton, are you alright" Tim asked, concerned because he had left her alone in the bar.

Peyton realised how sweet he was being, it was a side of Tim Smith that she had never seen before and she was starting to like it, "Hey Tim, yea I'm good, I was just really worried about you" Peyton responded shyly. That was a first Peyton Sawyer never got shy.

"Not to worry, the T-Man will be up and running within days" Tim said with a smirk pasted on his face.

Tim looked around the room and noticed a new but familiar face, "Hey, have we met before" he looked the brunette up and down, checking her out, she was really fit he thought to himself.

Lucas noticed what Tim was doing and he knew that Nathan would be furious, "Tim that's Abi, remember Nathan's sister" Lucas said emphasising Nathan's name.

Tim quickly averted his gaze, he didn't want to get caught especially by Nathan, and everyone knew how protective Nathan was of his sister.

"Hey" they both said to each other, and Tim noticed something odd.

"Speaking of which where are Naley" Tim said, everyone looked at him confused, except for Brooke who had a proud smile on her face.

"What, who are you talking about man I think you might be high, the meds are finally doing their job" Lucas said, causing everyone to erupt into laughter apart from Brooke who was waiting for her turn to explain.

She gave her friends a glare and they instantly stopped laughing. "Actually Naley is short for Nathan and Haley" she explained and the room was silent before exploding into laughter again, trust Brooke to come up with a name like that.

"Okay, whatever" Brooke said noticing that her new nick-name wasn't catching on, yet!

Lucas looked up and realised, Tim was right, "where is Nathan" he questioned.

Everyone shook their heads, as to saying that they didn't know and then Abi spoke up.

"He's gone back to Tree Hill, he's worried about Haley and he's still trying to figure out some stuff about the news and he wants to be the one to break it to Haley-" Abi said but was cut off by a very confused Tim.

"Wait, why would Nathan need to go after Haley and did you just say that Naley are getting married" Tim said and started laughing at the mere thought of it, but stopped when he saw everyone around him being serious, "Oh" he said when he realised that's it's true. Naley are getting married.

Trying to change the subject Brooke said, "So Tim what actually happened at the bar" and she saw his face fall, not really the best subject to talk about either.

"How are you feeling" the doctor said coming in, with a clipboard in his hand.

"I'm good, do you know when I'll be able to leave" Tim asked hoping it would be soon.

"Actually, you can leave right away, I've prescribed a few pain killers and I would like you to use crutches for the next few weeks, so that you don't put too much pressure on your leg" the doctor said and Tim nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, doctor," Tim said, but the doctor kept talking.

"Your welcome, however I cannot let you leave the hospital" the doctor said and everyone gave him a questioning look. "You see, you still happen to be a minor and the only reason I conducted the surgery was because if I had wasted any time then you may not have the privilege of using your leg right now."

"So what do we need to do" Tim asked, realising how much trouble he was going to be in.

"Well I need an adult to come and sign you out, your medical insurance took care of all the costs so you don't need to worry about it," the doctor explained.

"Okay I'll call my mum" Tim said and with that the doctor walked out to check on another patient.

"Wait dude, you cannot call your mum" Lucas said realising that if they called they would all be screwed, and the school would find out which meant 'goodbye basketball'.

* * *

Nathan had been driving for over an hour and he was well over the speed limit, all he could think about was Haley, how upset she had been and how much she hated him right now, he couldn't live knowing that she was hurting and he felt horrible for lying to her and hiding the truth from her, Abi was right he wasn't one to open up, he was nothing more than a coward he had to see her.

Then he remembered what Abi had told him in the hospital, 'He was getting married,' 'No' 'They were getting married' Nathan though and how much ever he liked Haley right now, he wasn't ready for a marriage and he knew that neither was she. They were still in High School for crying out loud, what were their parents thinking, what about basketball.

Nathan also felt really bad about Tim, he left without even saying hi to the guy, and he felt like a horrible friend. But he had to find Haley and explain himself.

'Welcome to Tree Hill, the home of the Ravens' the sign read and Nathan knew than he would be there, only a few more minutes.

* * *

"_Hey babe, long time no see" he said._

Haley couldn't believe her eyes, she knew that he had found out about her location but never in her wildest dreams had she thought that she would ever have to face the wrath that is Chris Keller again.

"Chris" she whispered as he let himself into her house.

"Good to see that you still remember my name" Chris said with a smirk.

"What do you want?" Haley asked, getting straight to the point, she didn't want to deal with him right now, not after what just happened with Nathan.

"I came to see you and this is how you treat me" Chris said feigning hurt, and holding his hand to his heart.

"No Chris, I'm not in the mood, just tell me what you want or get out" Haley said, trying to clam herself down, but she hated him and really couldn't stand him.

Chris completely ignored her question and started checking her out, "Chris Keller, likes what he sees" he said with a huge grin on his face, "You been working out?" he questioned.

"Well I really don't care what you think and it's none of your business, just get out of my house" Haley yelled.

But Chris being who he is; just wanted to annoy her more. He lifted himself of the couch and started to walk upstairs towards, Haley's bedroom.

"Chris if you don't leave right now I'm going to call the cops" Haley yelled at him.

That's when he suddenly grabbed her and pushed her onto the couch roughly. Haley screamed and told him to get off, but he didn't budge. Instead he covered her mouth with his and forced his tongue down her throat.

Haley pushed hard at his chest, but he was too strong and she was powerless. He laughed evilly at her attempts and slowly started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Chris please don't" she pleaded, tears falling from her eyes. She heated feeling so helpless, so vulnerable.

"Oh poor Haley, look at her she's crying, and she expects me to feel sorry for her, but guess what I don't and you know why, it's because you lied to me, I went all the way to New York and guess what you weren't there" he said and began kissing her neck, nibbling slightly every now and then. Haley flinched at his touch, but was powerless.

"You never came to New York for me, you were just after my money" Haley yelled back, she wasn't going to let him get to her and at least she was stalling she though to herself.

Chris just laughed at her and tugged at her shirt, which caused it to rip and reveal Haley's black lace bra, which she had worn just for Nathan in case they had any repeats of the previous night. The thought of Nathan just caused Haley to cry even more, but then she remembered Lucas's text, _Abi's not who you think she is. _

This gave Haley hope, because maybe there was another reason, and she pushed Chris with all her might. He nearly fell of the couch but was back on top in a matter of seconds.

"Chris, why are you doing this" Haley asked.

"Well you hurt me Haley, and this is my way of getting back to you, this way at least our relationship wasn't a total waste" he answered back.

Haley felt so dirty, "So you were only with me for the sex" Haley asked, completely furious and annoyed at herself for being so stupid, everyone had told her to dumb his sorry ass, but she believed in giving people chances.

"Yea…and don't forget the money" Chris said. He moved his free hand to her back and after fumbling with the clasp for a while, he undid her bra. He looked down at her chest and smiled to himself, liking what he saw.

Haley pushed and shoved as much as she could, she wasn't going to give him the pleasure.

Chris suddenly, getting very annoyed with her moving slapped her, hard across the face, "Listen up, bitch you comply and the quicker this is over"

Haley just let the tears fall.

Chris felt a satisfaction in watching her cry; he just started kissing her neck again, and slowly bought his head lower. He massaged her right breast with his free hand and sucked at the other vigorously. He knew that Haley absolutely hated it, and that gave him pleasure. He made his way lower, trailing kisses on her stomach, down towards the waste band of her jeans.

Haley couldn't help but cry, "This is rape Chris, Rape, and you can get sent to prison for this" she yelled but he didn't care, he just unbuckles her jeans.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the hospital…

"Shit, what are we gonna do" Peyton said looking at the others, she didn't care if her dad found out but she can't let the school find out that she was skipping, then they would know that the call was a fake as well.

"Lucas" Brooke said hoping that he had a way to get them out of this mess.

"I have an idea" Abi suddenly blurted out, "Actually, forget it" she said shortly after.

"What Abi, what were you gonna say" Lucas questioned.

"Well we could always sneak Tim out of the hospital," she said with a mischievous grin.

"No, we can't" Lucas said, realising that it was a bad idea.

"I think it's genius" Brooke said. "I mean, we don't live here and probably won't return and they'll probably just forget about us"

"What, Brooke we can't, how do you expect to get him out, the hospital is full of doctors and nurses, one of them is bound to notice Tim, who I might add cannot walk, no offence dude," Lucas said looking at Tim apologetically.

"Well do you have another idea, unless you wanna call your mum" Brooke said, knowing how easy it was to get Lucas to change his mind. That's how she convinced him to get that tattoo, that and getting him absolutely drunk.

"How do you wanna do this" Peyton said speaking for the first time, in a while.

"Well, we can't exactly walk out of here" Lucas said.

"First we have to get him out of that thing, no wonder everyone here is so depressed, look at what they have to wear" Brooke said pointing at Tim's gown and making a disgusted look.

Everyone laughed and nodded in agreement, they found Tim's clothing and together they helped him get dressed. Then Lucas picked up the crutches that the doctor had left behind and handed them to his friend.

"Okay what now" he said looking at Abi, seeing as it was her idea to begin with.

"Well we need a distraction" Abi said thoughtfully.

"Okay Luke and I'll take care of it" Brooke said, grabbing Lucas's hand and dragging him to the far side of the corridor.

"Just follow my lead" she whispered into his ear.

"Brooke wait, what are we doing" Lucas asked and before he knew it, Brooke had her mouth on his.

Lucas's ears turned slightly red, when he noticed that they had an audience. Brooke began unbuttoning his shirt and placing soft lustful kisses on his neck, causing him to moan. He returned the favour. He pulled back her head and trailed kisses down her neck.

"Lucas, I want you so bad" Brooke said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Realising what Brooke was getting at he played along, "Oh Brooke, you are so hot, I can't believe we waited so long" he said.

Brooke was a bit confused but she liked it and just improvised, "Oh Lucas" she giggled girlishly.

They heard quite a few coughs and grunts from around them, but didn't stop they had many on lookers, including Tim's doctor.

This gave Tim the opportunity to exit, because everyone within that corridor had their eyes on Brooke and Lucas, who were now on the floor, with Brooke on top.

Tim limped all the way to the elevator and Peyton and Abi were right behind.

They got to the ground floor and made their way towards the door. Suddenly the security card stopped them.

"Excuse me" he said approaching them. "You dropped this" he said, picking up the car keys and handing them to Peyton.

"Thank you" Peyton said and quickly left with her friends. When they made it to the car, they cracked up, "Wow close one" Tim said and the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

They had been in the car for over 15 minutes, but there was still no sign of Brooke or Lucas, "What it they got caught" Abi said cautiously.

Just then the door opened and there stood, Brooke and Lucas fixing their clothing and stepping in. Lucas took the drivers seat as Brooke went round the other side. "Sorry we got carried away" Brooke said, winking at Lucas.

"I bet" Peyton added sarcastically.

They drove off.

* * *

Nathan approached Haley's house and saw his car outside. He stepped to the door and was about to knock, but stopped.

He knew he had to speak to her, but what would he say, 'Hey Haley, how's it going, Abi's my little sis if you're wondering and o yea before I forget…we're getting married.' How was he going to break it to her.

'Hiya, I'm sorry I kissed Scarlet and I guess you should forgive me, now that you're my fiancé' Nathan thought. How was he supposed to tell the girl that he may be in love with, about all this crap?

He stood there a moment longer pondering, when suddenly he heard a scream from inside. Haley.

He ran through the door and went into the living room. He was absolutely shocked at the site in front of him.

Haley lay on the couch, practically bare; her shirt was ripped and flung on the floor. Her jeans were by her ankles and she was crying hysterically.

Nathan approached her, and covered her up with the blanket that sat neatly on the sofa's arm.

He pulled her into a hug and he heard the back door closing, he wanted to run after the person who did this to Haley, his Haley but he couldn't leave her like this.

"Hales, it's okay, I'm here" he comforted her and she just cried louder.

* * *

Lucas drove towards the house first, where they gathered their stuff and were headed home.

They had been on the road for over half an hour, when suddenly they heard the sound all of them had most dreaded. The police sirens.

Lucas looked at the others and pulled up at the side of the road. The officer approached them and said, "Did you know why I pulled you over".

Lucas decided to play dumb and shook his head, "Sorry I don't" he said. "I don't think I was speeding."

The officer laughed slightly, "No, no you weren't but your tail light is broken, I thought I'd warn you" the officer said, smiling at the five kids.

"Oh thank you sir, but I really should be going," Lucas said, needing to get out.

"Patience boy, I'll let you go as soon as I see some licence and registration" the officer said, sounding more serious.

"Oh yea, here you go" he said getting his wallet out and handing over his driver's licence. He turned back to Tim, "Dude, where do you keep your registration", he said and Tim nodded towards the dashboard.

Lucas leaned over, but the dashboard was empty.

"Sorry officer, this isn't my car and my friend here has accidentally left the registration at home, so I'm sorry I haven't got it" Lucas apologized, but realised that the guy wasn't buying it, he probably thought the car was stolen or something.

"Oh I see" he said, "Give me a minute, I'll go and check this out" he said waving Lucas's license.

A moment later he returned and said, "Sorry, you're free to go, it was just procedure" he said and smiled at the kids. They said their goodbyes and took off.

"Oh my god, that was so freaky, I seriously thought that we were gonna get caught" Brooke said placing her hand over her heart and feeling how fast it was running.

"Yea, now that was a close one" Tim said, causing the others to laugh.

**Okay, well that's all for now, you probably hate me a lot, but just remember looks can be deceiving, it'll get better I promise, just as long as I get the reviews, lol…keep them coming.**

**I'll try and post another day after tomorrow, but be warned my holiday is coming to an end; I start school this coming Sunday. **

**PS: The next one in a major Naley, so review and i'll update. Promise.**


	23. Spoke Too Soon

**I really should be doing my coursework for school, but this is way more interesting, plus I'm having a seriously bad day and just need something to distract me, please review, I know its been a while but I'm trying my best…**

**Chapter 22: Spoke Too Soon**

Lucas had been driving for about 15 minutes, when suddenly the sound he dreaded most could be heard. He looked in the rear-view mirror and a set of flash lights, indicating for him to pull over.

The sirens stopped and that very officer got out of his car and approached them. Lucas tried to read his expression and he looked like he meant business.

"Sorry officer, do we have a problem" Brooke asked worriedly as he approached them.

"Actually miss, we do" he said.

All five of them looked up at him, waiting for him to speak. He opened his mouth and said, "You five are under arrest…" he said.

They all exchanged looks with each other, this cannot be happening.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did we do wrong?" Brooke questioned dumbly.

"Well underage drinking for starters" he said staring at Tim, "the doctors found remnants of alcohol in your system, when they performed the operation." Tim lowered his head and suddenly found his feet very interesting.

"And for the rest of you, helping him escape, especially since he has been charged with underage drinking" the officer replied.

"And aren't you meant to be in school, your parents and teachers are going to be consulted" he said.

"Shit" Peyton cursed quietly. She would be in a lot of trouble if her father found out, he was never there but if the school calls him he may decide to move back and bring that whore with him.

"Sorry, what was that" he questioned staring directly at Peyton.

"Nothing" she timidly replied.

"I take it you lot aren't from around here" he questioned glancing at his watch, obviously waiting for something.

There was no point in lying anymore, Lucas thought, they were already busted, "Umm no we're from Tree Hill" he said.

"Tree Hill High?" The officer asked.

They all nodded or said 'yes' apart from Abi, which didn't go unnoticed by the officer.

"What about you miss, where do you go to school?" he questioned.

Abi was a bit hesitant at first then she replied, "Well I've been living in Newport for the past few years, but I'm moving to Tree Hill High for my final year" she said and Lucas stared at her open-mouthed.

She was coming back, and nobody knew he was just as close to her as Nathan or even more so because he didn't have the over protectiveness thing that Nathan did, so she found it easy to speak to him.

"You're coming back" Lucas asked, his face gleaming with joy even though this would be his final year.

"Uh-huh" she replied, and suddenly another two cars pulled up behind them.

Dan Scott leapt out of the first one, followed by Mr and Mrs Smith, who looked very disappointed at their son; this was really bad for their reputation.

Dan had a quick word with the officer and made his way towards the car. "Nathan" he yelled, only to find that Nathan wasn't there.

Lucas recognized the second car and when its occupants slowly emerged, he realized that it was none other than his mum and dad.

Karen had tears in her eyes, but an angry scowl on her face; she had raised her son better than this. Skipping school, drinking, that wasn't what she had wanted him to become.

She walked to him, followed closely by Keith and started yelling at him, in front of all his friends Dan, the Smiths and the police officer.

"Lucas Eugene Scott" she bellowed, "you are in so much trouble, mister" then she did something that she hadn't in a very long time. Lucas was expecting her to slap him or something, but instead she grabs his ear and drags him all the way to her car and shoves him in the back seat.

She returns to apologize to the officer and takes her son home.

Tim goes into the car with his parents and Dan takes over Lucas's position in the car and drives home Abi, Brooke and Peyton.

"Well you girls are lucky that the officer at the station knew me from my days of playing college ball, and he let you go with just a warning" he said. Dan Scott was so full of himself it was always about him.

Brooke moved as far away from him as possible, he gave her the creeps.

"Abi, I don't want to embarrass you now, but I will have a word with you and that brother of yours when we get home. Speaking of which, where is Nathan?" Dan enquired.

Abi nodded in understanding then answered, "Oh he decided to head home earlier" she knew that she was going to be in a lot of trouble for spilling about the marriage so she didn't mention the fact that he went after Haley.

"Care to elaborate" Dan said, noticing that she was hiding something.

"No" she simply responded and saw that death glare that Dan sent her. Some father he was.

The three cars drove back to Tree Hill, to their respective homes.

* * *

"Shh, Hales, shh" Nathan had been trying to get her to stop crying for the past 15 minutes but it wasn't working.

He heard noises coming from outside, as though a car was pulling up and he realised how wrong it would look if someone were to see Haley like this, especially her parents so he easily picked her up, balancing her clothes on top and started climbing the stairs to her bedroom.

He opened, closed and locked the door. Haley needed her space and he would be there to support her, even though all he wanted to do was go and beat the crap of the asshole that did this to her.

Nathan put her down onto the bed and then went into her closet and pulled out her night suit, it was only 7.30 but she might as well get dressed for bed, she looked absolutely exhausted from all the crying which had now died down into a mere whimper.

Nathan sat down beside her and held her once again. "Hales its okay, please talk to me, trust me-" Nathan said but she cut him off before he could continue.

Haley trying to regain composure, she pulled away from him and wrapped the blanket around herself tightly. Her face suddenly went from sad to angry and disappointed, "Trust you? How am I supposed to trust you, when you never open up to me and as soon as I turn around you are making out with some other girl" Haley said remembering him with the other woman.

Nathan looked confused, "What are you talking about?" he questioned, when was he making out with another woman, then suddenly it dawned on him, Abi.

He chuckled lightly to himself, "What's so god damn funny Nathan" Haley questioned, she nearly forgot about what had just happened all she could think about was Nathan in the arms of another woman.

Nathan was about to respond but she didn't give him a chance, "So who is she Nathan huh? Your ex-girlfriend that you suddenly decided to get back with, or never broke up with, your fuck-buddy, huh, Nathan who was she" Haley's voice suddenly became a faint whisper, and Nathan was still smiling.

"Who, Abi?" Nathan questioned

"You know what Nathan, forget I asked you can go and be with her, we're through you don't have to go through the whole breaking up thing with me" Haley said and started getting up. She wouldn't be able to hear Nathan admitting that he wanted to be with another girl it was too painful.

Suddenly two strong, muscular arms gripped Haley's waist and bought her down to sit on the bed, "Hales wait, can you listen to me" Nathan said with a serious tones this time. He could tell that Haley was hurting and he wanted to clear out all the confusion, even though it was pretty damn funny.

Haley looked into his eyes and waited intently for an answer, "Firstly she isn't, never has been or never will be my girlfriend," Nathan said, "and fuck-buddy…ewe, how did you even come up with that" Nathan continued, ejecting a laugh from her.

"That means that we aren't fuck buddies either, that would probably be my worst nightmare" Nathan shrugged at the thought.

"Nathan that's really horrible, Abi seemed like a really nice girl, and I have to admit she was really pretty as well" Haley said, she knew she was defending the other woman but the way Nathan said it, it sounded like he was talking about a dirty and repulsive thing, when she was a person.

"Okay I'll tell her you said that" Nathan said brightly, he loved how Haley saw the best in everyone even though, that person was someone that she absolutely loathed. She gave everyone an equal chance, she though about others before herself and he loved her for it.

"What do you mean" Haley said, realising that Nathan still had contact with her.

"She's on her way here Hales" Nathan looked at her worried face, trying to stifle his laugh.

"What, but Nathan I thought that you said that there was nothing between you two" Haley said slightly panicked.

Nathan knew that he shouldn't be stirring her up and he should just tell her the truth that Abi was in fact his sister. But seeing the jealous and possessive side of Haley James was a serious turn on.

"Haley I said that she wasn't my girlfriend but to tell you the truth, I really, really love her" Nathan said and then stopped smiling when he saw the look on Haley's face.

"I'm sorry Nathan, but please can you leave" Haley said, this is why she didn't want an explanation.

"Haley wait, let me explain" Nathan begged, realising that he had taken it too far, there is a limit to everything and he was way past it.

"Explain what Nathan, huh?" Haley questioned, standing up and completely forgetting that she was only wrapped up in a blanket, which was slowly starting to fall.

"Hales, you're probably going to laugh when I say this" Nathan said.

"Laugh, yea Nathan what can be so very funny, and please stop stalling I don't think I can take it anymore" she asked sarcastically, trying to control her anger.

"Abi…Abi Scott is my little sister" he said and the expression on Haley's face was priceless. Her mouth was open wide and her eyes bulged out.

Suddenly she started swatting Nathan on the arm, and laughing at her own foolishness of jumping to conclusions too soon, "Oh my God, Nathan I can't believe you did that to me you know how scared I was" Haley said and Nathan finally apologized, and as if on cue he blanket fell to the ground.

It wasn't anything that Nathan hadn't seen but it still mesmerised him. All Haley had on was her underwear, and she used her hands to cover up her bear chest and suddenly whined, "Nathan, turn around, you're embarrassing me"

Nathan chuckled, but obeyed. Haley quickly slipped into the tank top and shorts that had been placed on her bed.

Nathan realised that they had a lot more to talk about, Haley had very skilfully dodged the subject but they had to talk about it, especially if she was actually raped. Her underwear was still on, that had to mean something right? Nathan questioned himself but there was only one way to be sure, he had to speak to Haley, and there was even their marriage thing.

"Haley we need to talk" Nathan said, turning around and finding Haley tucked cosily under the covers.

She nodded for him to come towards her; he did and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Nate, please stay with me tonight," she said and he nodded.

"But Hales, we really need to talk about earlier, who was that guy" Nathan asked.

He felt her wince at the mention of it, and knew that she would tell him when she was ready.

"Nate I promise I'll tell you, but not just yet, I need to learn to deal with it myself" Haley said trying to be strong for both of them.

"It's okay Hales, I understand I'll be waiting when you're ready to talk" he said and slowly got up from her bed.

"Wait Nathan, where are you going" she asked with a panicked voice.

Nathan looked back at her and smiled, "Don't I have the right to be comfortable?" he questioned and slowly started stripping.

Once he was clad in his boxers he joined Haley under the covers and wrapped a protective arm around her.

"Goodnight Hales" he said, whilst thinking 'I love you'.

"Goodnight Nate" Haley replied, feeling grateful for having him, she didn't want to ruin it, and that is what would happen if the truth got out, 'I love you too' she thought.

But neither of them was brave enough to voice their thoughts

**Well that's all for now, I hope you like it, there was a lot of Naley, but Haley still doesn't know about the marriage and she is keeping something from Nathan.**

**And what's gonna happen to their friends, they didn't have to deal with the cops but their parents could be a million times worse.**

**I've had a particularly bad day, and I just hope that tomorrow's better, one thing that will help a lot are your reviews so please review, tell me what you think.**

**I still haven't decided, should Naley go to college or will Nathan be forced to go into the family business.**

**I'll try and update soon, but I'm currently swamped with work and have a lot of family problems to deal with. **

**(PS if I get 20 reviews for this chap I'll start writing the next chap, and so will post on Tuesday, lol) **


	24. Is Everything Really in the Open?

**Ookay, so not as many reviews as expected, but hopefully that will improve in this chapter, which is full of DRAMA! Hope you like it, and sorry for the long wait… **

**Chapter 23: Is Everything Really in the Open? **

It had been a couple of weeks since 'the incident' as Nathan liked to call it, he had tried and tried again to get Haley to open up to him, but she just wouldn't. She would busy herself with something or another and just completely dodge the subject. He told her that he understood, and that she could have her time but he couldn't stand seeing her like this anymore it was killing him inside and he had to do something about it, Haley didn't have to go through it by herself.

None of his friends knew because he had promised Haley that he wouldn't tell, but it was awfully difficult not to confront someone with his feelings, he just needed to let it out, more importantly he needed Haley to let it out.

Finally deciding that he needed a distraction from all these vivid thoughts, Nathan picked up the phone and dialled Luke's cell. It rang a few times then went to voice mail, "_Hey, you've reached Lucas Scott, can't come to the phone right now, or until like May 17, because I'm grounded for a month, as I ditched school, broke a mate out of the hospital and well now I have to pay the price, and trust me it ain't fun. I ha-"_

Nathan getting bored of Lucas' complaining turned off the phone; god knows how long he could have gone on for with his little tantrum and constant brooding.

Mr. and Mrs. Smith deciding to be parents for a change had Tim in a similar situation, so he couldn't hang out either.

After further thought, Nathan decided that he might as well go and see Haley, ad try to convince her, 'try' being the main word.

He grabbed his ball and headed towards the Rivercourt, TO get a few shots up and think about everything before going to see her.

Haley still didn't have any idea about the marriage, and it's not like he could just bring it up, not after everything that had happened, and Nathan wasn't sure how he felt about it.

* * *

20 minutes later when Nathan arrived at the court he found that he wasn't alone, as Nathan got closer his eyes bulged open the site in front of him and as he scanned the area further, he noticed that on the side of the court by the benches was a baby, sleeping soundly.

He thought about turning back, but his ego wouldn't let him. He approached the court hastily and was ready to confront the intruder, when suddenly his phone started ringing, he stopped and answered. At this point Jake had already noticed him, and was glaring at him, trying to tell him to just back off.

"Hello" Nathan answered firmly.

"Hey, Nate I'm at Karen's and I'm really not feeling well, please could you come get me" Haley pleaded from the other side of the line.

Nathan had heard enough, he quickly ended the call, and headed back for his car, not before yelling, "Jagelski, lucky for you I have somewhere to be, but don't ever let me catch you here again," he warned.

Jake quickly responded with, "What you gonna do, last time I checked this court, belonged to the government, and guess what, rich daddy Scott doesn't own it, so I have just as much a right here as you do." Jake expected him to come back and pick a fight but Nathan had much more important things on his mind, and the bravest and smartest thing he had ever done was just walked off, and he owed it to Haley.

* * *

"Hales," Nathan said as he opened the café door and heard the bell jingle, "Haley, where are you" he asked again.

"Nathan, she's round the back" Karen, Lucas's mum said with a very concerned look on her face.

Nathan rushed to the back, where he found her crouched on a small stool holding onto her stomach. He went over to her, and gently carried her out the back, into his car. "We're going to the hospital" he said to her.

However, when he started the car, Haley spoke and said, "No, Nathan please can you just take me home."

Nathan looked at her, ready for another argument, but he had something else up his sleeve. "Hales, I'm really worried about you please tell me what happened the other night, I'll take you home then we can talk about it, deal" he asked hesitantly. Haley nodded and he let out a breath that he had been holding.

* * *

Nathan pulled up into his driveway and led Haley into his house, which he knew was empty. His mother was on another business trip and his father had taken Abi, to bring all her stuff, apparently she was moving in with them permanently.

"Where's Abi?" Haley asked when they entered the house and she noticed that it was sickeningly quiet.

"Oh, dad just took her to get all her stuff, she's moving in here for her senior year" he said.

Haley made herself comfortable on the sofa, but Nathan pulled her up and said, "Let's go sit in my room" she nodded, and made her way towards the stairs, "I'll be there in a minute," he called after her.

A few moments later, Nathan returned with two mugs of steaming hot chocolate, and gave one to Haley, who looked slightly disappointed, "sorry we ran out of marshmallows" he said, a though he was reading her thoughts.

She smiled, but that quickly disappeared when she realised what was coming next.

"Why did Abi come back so suddenly, ad why didn't your dad just bring her here" Haley asked randomly, trying desperately to keep away the demons.

But Nathan realised what she was doing and said, "Nice try Hales, but you're not getting out of this one so easy, and about Abi, I donno" he lied, but this was not the right time.

Haley inhaled deeply, placed her mug on the table and lay back on his bed. "Well how about I start from the beginning" she said, and Nathan nodded, telling her to continue.

"When I was back in Charleston, I well wasn't anything like I am now" Haley said, deciding that it was best to tell him the whole truth. Nathan looked slightly confused and Haley went onto explain.

"When you see me now, I'm this confident, out-going and very sociable person, right" Nathan nodded, even though he didn't understand where this was going.

"Well that's not the real me, well it wasn't anyway, when I was back in Charleston I was shy, insecure and I would live through Scarlet" Haley revealed. Nathan winced slightly at the sound of Scarlet's name but he was still trying to understand where Haley was going with this.

"I'm really sorry Hales, but I don't get how this has anything to do with who you are now, that's all that matters to me" Nathan said.

"See that's the thing Nate, who I am now is all fake, and I only am this way because I hated the way I was in Charleston, always afraid to stand up for myself and be the timid little outsider" Haley practically yelled the last part.

Nathan lat down beside her and started rubbing her back soothingly. "When I moved here, I completely changed myself, even my hair is fake" Haley chuckled lightly before continuing. "I was never a cheerleader back home, sure I did gymnastics when I was a kid, which kind of helped but everything that I am, is a lie" Haley let out, and was sobbing quietly now.

"Haley, listen to me, you may have decided to change on the outside, but you can never on the inside, you're still the same person on the inside and you need to believe that, I just don't know why you wanted to change so much" Nathan was mad at her for lying about her personality, but seeing those tears told him that if he wanted to get anywhere with her, he would have to be the patient one.

"The reason, the reason is…" Haley stuttered, then said, "Chris"

Nathan recalled that name but just couldn't place it, "My ex" Haley let out.

Nathan snuggled up closer to her, showing her that he was there for her and that she didn't need to worry.

Haley understood his gesture and continued, "Believe it or not, he was the only relationship that I had ever had before you, and truthfully I couldn't stand him" Haley said exasperatedly.

"At first he was the sweetest thing, I met him at this concert and we were both into the same music, and he helped me with my singing and we just connected through the music, and well naïve old me mistook that connection for love." Haley said as more tears spilled from her eyes.

Nathan quickly wiped away the tears, and asked "then what happened?"

"Well we started going out, I introduced him to my friends, and I even fought with one of my best friends because of him. "We were at this party and he had had a little too much to drink, and he tried to rape one of my friends, but I didn't believe her" Haley started sobbing heavily now. "I lost contact with Soraya, just because of stupid Chris Keller. She was such a great friend and I chose to believe him over her" Haley cried harder.

"Shh, shh" Nathan soothed her rubbing gentle circles on her back.

"Well, considering you know all this I guess it won't be a very big surprise if I told you that I'm a virgin" Haley said and to her surprise Nathan let out a gasp of what seemed like relief. Haley looked at him weirdly and he explained.

"Well that means that he didn't get too far with you" Nathan said, smiling. "Speaking of which, how's that tummy pain" he asked genuinely concerned.

"Oh, that completely forgot about it, and you don't need to worry, I just got my period early, probably because of all the stress-" Haley was going to continue but when she saw the disgusted look on Nathan's face she stopped, and burst out laughing.

"What?" he questioned

""You're face was just so adorable, and Aww…are you blushing" she asked, and Nathan quickly covered his face with his palms, Causing Haley to laugh even more.

"So I take it that the pain has passed" Nathan asked.

"Yes, Nathan I'm fine, you have no idea what chocolate can do for a girl" she said nodding toward her mug.

They sat in silence for a few moments when suddenly, Nathan spoke, "Whoa, you're a virgin"

Haley nodded timidly, and could feel her own cheeks burning up.

"Chris really pressured me, while we were together but I always made some excuse or another" she said.

"Well I'm glad you did" Nathan said, "And truthfully I would have never guessed, and I'm sorry if any of my actions offend-" Nathan stared apologizing but was cut short but Haley's lips pressing against his.

"Shh, you don't need to apologize for anything" she whispered seductively into his ear, before placing hot open-mouthed kisses down his neck.

"You sure, you're not a virgin" Nathan asked when he was able to re-gain composure and she swatted him playfully on the arm.

"Well, anyways I didn't have the guts to break up with Chris, I just wasn't strong enough and well I basically lied to him"

"Huh" Nathan asked, confused.

"I well, I told him that I was headed to New York, and well he 'followed' me there" Haley said, giggling slightly.

"Well do you know where he is now?" Nathan questioned.

"Not a clue" Haley deadpanned.

"Well, you're not leaving my site, until that jackass is behind bars" Nathan said kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"Well, you know all my secrets, anything you wanna share" Haley joked, but the turned serious, when she saw the look on Nathan's face.

"Well, remember," Nathan said, he was going to tell her about the kiss with Scarlet, but then thought that it may just ruin everything, and it's not like anyone saw right?

Nathan realised that he had been quiet for some time now, and quickly spoke "Well remember when you asked why Abi was home," he said and Haley nodded. "Okay I'm warning you in advance because this may come as a shock to you' he said hesitantly.

"Nathan please tell me, you're scaring me now" Haley said.

"Well Abi's here for a marriage" he said.

"Wow, that's cool, but mmm…whose getting married?" she questioned cautiously, sensing that she already knew the answer.

"Mmm, we are" he said, waiting for a reaction.

He waited, when suddenly he saw a side of Haley he had never seen before, "Oh my god, I can't do this I'm too young to get married, I want to go to college, Ah Now I know why we left Charleston, ha" she started speaking so quickly and at one point she was even yelling, Nathan started shaking her, trying to stop her from blabbering like a raging idiot.

"Haley, Haley, listen to me" he said, shaking her gently now that she had calmed down slightly.

Haley sat there, calm and still, waiting for him to proceed. But he didn't know what to say, and they both sat there in silence.

Haley decided to speak first and asked, "How long have you known?"

"A couple of weeks, since Abi entered our lives" Nathan said.

"And you didn't tell me, how could you keep something so big from me," Haley asked, angry at her parents and life, but Nathan was right there, and she needed someone to vent her anger.

"When could I have told you, huh you spent the past three weeks, in your bedroom, you wouldn't speak to anyone and it's not like you can talk, you lied to me about your life" Nathan yelled back, clearly losing his patience with her.

"I knew that would come back and bite me in the ass, I can't deal with you right now, I'm leaving" Haley said.

"Fine" Nathan yelled back.

"Fine" Haley retorted and left the room and went back home.

Haley went back to her room, lay on her bed and cried her heart out, she suddenly felt a jolt in her stomach, and rushed to the bathroom.

She vomited, feeling even worse than before. She washed up and as she was leaving the toilet, she glanced at the waste basket, where a positive, pregnancy test lay.

**Well, I'd like to apologize again for the long wait, I'll try to update again in a few days, I hope you liked it, and please review…I didn't get as many as expected last time and well… **

**I hope I'm not writing absolute nonsense and you still like the story. **

**Please review!**

**PS - sorry to leave you guys hanging like that...**


	25. Meeting the Family

**Well, Thank you all, the responses were great and so I decided to update a little sooner, lol. Here we go… **

**Chapter 24: Meeting the Family **

After having cooled down, Nathan realized that he might have been a little too harsh towards Haley, after all he wasn't one to talk, and he wasn't exactly calm when he heard about the news.

Nathan stood up, decided that he was going to do the right thing for once and apologize to Haley. He walked over and noticed that the door was open, so he didn't bother ringing the bell.

He made his way upstairs to her bedroom and brought his hand up to knock on the door, but he heard voices on the other side of the door.

He could hear Haley crying, and he only caught snippets of her conversations, "_I don't believe…my god…it can't be…why…pregnant" _and Nathan just backed when he heard that last word, Haley was pregnant, it wasn't his it definitely wasn't his. So was Haley cheating on him? He thought. Fuck, what if she was really raped. At this point Nathan barged into the room, to find Haley cuddled up, with another blonde, both weeping at their miserable lives.

Neither noticed Nathan, so he cleared his throat lightly, causing Haley to turn. Her tear-stained face hurt him so much, knowing that he was partly responsible for it.

"Nathan" Haley said trying to gain composure, "What are you doing her?"

"I, I…" Nathan was lost for words, "I came to apologize" he said slowly edging into her room.

"Well, I'm kind of busy right now" she said nodding towards the other blonde, "How about I come see you later" Haley tried to justify.

"Haley, this is kind of important," Nathan argued back, he was still caught up on what he had just heard about the pregnancy.

"Well Nathan I'm sorry I cannot leave right now, whatever you have to say, you can say to me now" Haley said sternly.

Nathan was starting to lose his patience again, "Fine, Haley I do not really like talking about my personal affairs in front of others, but here goes, because clearly you aren't coming with me" Nathan said back, taking a breath before continuing.

"Okay, firstly how could you lie to me" Nathan said, and was going to continue but was interrupted by Haley, and then the blonde.

"What, when I never lied to you" Haley protested.

"Hales, I'm just gonna go, you two need to discuss this in some privacy" the blonde said starting to get up.

"Thank you" Nathan said appreciatively.

But Haley was thinking differently, "No you don't have to go anywhere, if Nathan wants to make ay false accusations, I'd rather have someone here to hold me back, before I do something I regret" Haley said angrily.

The blonde stayed and Nathan continued, "Real nice Hales"

"Well anyways, you lied to me about getting raped" Nathan said and was instantly taken back by the blonde girl's reaction.

"Hales, what happened, how could you not tell me, you were raped, we never keep secrets from each other" the blonde said, her eyes full of pain.

"Cleary she does, and she has been keeping an awful lot of secrets lately" Nathan interrupted before Haley could speak.

"No, I didn't lie, I told the truth, I didn't get raped, do I have to repeat myself nobody raped me" Haley enunciated the last bit to Nathan, patronizing him, which didn't sit to well with him.

"Well, Haley I don't think that you know what the concept is" Nathan spoke back just as childishly. "You see, when a man force-" Nathan stopped when he saw a tear roll down Haley's face, and he realized that he had gone too far.

Haley quickly wiped away that tear and told Nathan, "I am familiar with the concept and as I said before I did not get raped" Haley's voice cracked slightly, she was holding back her tears, but she didn't know how much longer she could go for.

"Well Haley, then have you been cheating on me" Nathan asked cautiously, but immediately regretted it.

"What, No, What gave you that idea" Haley asked.

"Well, I heard you were pregnant, and well I sort of assumed that-" Nathan said but never got a chance to finish.

This time it was the blonde that butted in, "Assumed what, that she got knocked up, and where did you even hear this huh?" she asked, clearly he had hit a soft spot, and he slowly started putting the pieces together.

"Nathan were you eavesdropping" Haley asked, trying to figure where Nathan could have heard something like that.

"Well, no, yea, I don't know I came here to apologize and I heard voices" Nathan said guiltily.

"Please Nathan leave" Haley asked, not wanting to argue anymore.

"No, please wait Haley listen, I didn't mean to please let me help, what happened ad not to be rude, but who are you" Nathan said turning to the blonde.

"This is Taylor, my big sis and Tay this is Nathan my umm…" Haley announced but she didn't know what to call him.

"Boyfriend" Nathan tried, or how about "fiancé" he said trying to lighten the mood a little, but he realized that it was a stupid move and that the tension just grew.

"So Hales, I guess we have a lot of catching up to do, in the past month or so, you were maybe raped and now I hear that you're engaged and you were giving me grief for getting knocked up" Taylor said, and she was sure that she saw a glimpse of relief and delight on Nathan's face.

"Not right now Tay, I still need to sort out some stuff on my own, you know find where my head is at" Haley said and she started getting off the bed. "Taylor, mum and dad aren't going to be back for 2 or 3 weeks so you have a place to chill until then, but no screwing up because I'll be the one that has to pay, got it" Haley said.

Taylor nodded, and Haley walked past Nathan, to the door. Nathan spoke and asked, "Mmm do you want me to come with you".

"No, it's okay, I think I just need to get my mind cleared, I'm heading over to the docks if you need to find me" Haley said and left before either could protest.

* * *

"So Nathan, heard lots about you" Taylor said, trying to make conversation, with Nathan who was still staring at the door.

Nathan realized that he was being spoken to and turned around, "Huh, oh yea" he said, not really hearing the question.

"Yea, that's all she talks about, on the phone" Taylor said, fully capturing his attention.

"Not to be rude or anything, but where have you been" Nathan said, "I never knew that Haley had a sibling" he said slowly, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"Well, I ran away form home at 16, couldn't stand my darn parents, then they cut me off, but I always kept contact with Hales, she's a really great person" Taylor said.

"Yea she really is" Nathan responded.

"So you're probably dying to know about the whole rape thing, right" Nathan said, thinking that he could use this to his advantage. Taylor nodded, "How about, I tell you about that and you tell me why Haley was so upset, I sense that it has something to do with you being pregnant"

"Finally caught up with the rest of us, huh" Taylor joked, and then agree "sure."

"Well I only found out the actual truth about it, earlier today" Nathan said, realizing that this was the first time he could say that he actually believed Haley now. Taylor nodded, indicating that he move on.

"Well, we all went up to our beach house, and we ran into Abi, well long story short, she's my little sister and Haley mistook her for someone else, and she drove all the way back home" Nathan said missing out all the other details, like Tim's accident and the most importantly the marriage, he really didn't want to get into it, but he had a feeling that he would.

About a half hour later, Nathan had explained everything about Abi, the wedding, the rape, and Taylor just sat there dumfounded.

"Wow" was all that she said at first, too shocked to speak.

Then she suddenly broke down into tears and this was something that Nathan hadn't expected, he quickly moved towards her and held her, but not too close.

"Hey, hey, it's okay" Nathan said, not very experienced when it came to crying girls.

"It's just that, my Haley-Bob went through so much, and I hadn't a clue ad I wasn't there to help her, and well my parents they are just really bad excuses for people, they don't give a shit about anyone but themselves, and poor Haley she had to deal with so much" Taylor sobbed.

"Listen to me, Haley's really strong and you should be glad that Chris didn't have a chance to go all the way" Nathan said but he couldn't continue it hurt him, just as much.

"Yea, but that's only because you got there on time, god knows what would have happened if you weren't there" Taylor said gratefully, and Nathan sort of flinched, which didn't go unnoticed by Taylor.

"What, something's bugging you, tell me what it was" Taylor said. Nathan was so surprised, he had barely known her a few hours and she knew instantly that something was bothering him. Almost as though sensing what he was thinking Taylor replied, "I moved around a lot, you learn to read people." Nathan nodded and was about to continue.

"The thing is" Nathan paused, then continued, "I could have stopped her form having to experience any of this at all" Nathan said.

"What do you mean, there was no way you could have known" Taylor said.

"Actually, I was in the driveway, while they were inside and well I was just deciding what the best way would be to tell Haley about Abi and…and" Nathan couldn't say it.

"And who?" Taylor asked, rubbing her hand soothingly along his arm.

"Scarlet" Nathan said.

"Scarlet, as in Haley's best friend back home, I mean back in Charleston" Taylor asked.

"You know Scarlet?" Nathan asked.

"Well Haley did used to tell me everything, used to, being the key term" Taylor said, slightly disappointed.

"I'm sure she meant to tell you, she just has a lot going on" Nathan said, defending Haley and Taylor smiled, she found it adorable that he was defending her even though they were in the middle of a huge fight.

"Well, back to Scarlet, that girl was a really bad influence on my sis, good thing that Haley had a mind of her own back then, she'd so different now I almost didn't recognize her" Taylor revealed.

"Yea, we spoke about that" Nathan said slowly. "Well Scarlet and I kissed, and I felt bad from keeping it from Haley, she initiated the kiss, but I did kiss back" Nathan said, staring at his feet.

At that, Taylor burst out laughing and Nathan gave her a confused look, "Well if that's all that you are keeping from Haley I think you'll be fine, my little sis has a huge heart and I'm sure that if you come clean then she'll definitely forgive you, and plus Scarlet really is a huge slut" she said and surprisingly Nathan felt like he was on top of the world, that telling Haley wouldn't be too bad after all.

"Speaking of which, what time is it" Taylor asked.

"Mmm, 7.30" Nathan said.

"Shit" they both yelled together.

"Oh my god, she's been gone for the past three hours, she should have been back by now" Taylor said.

"Try her mobile" Nathan suggested. Taylor picked up the cordless and quickly punched in Haley's number.

"Her phone's switched off" Taylor said with a shaking voice.

"Let's go" Nathan said, pulling Taylor of the bed and dragging her downstairs and into his car.

He drove as fast as he could, but the docks were completely deserted, no one anywhere, now Nathan started to panic.

Where's Haley?

**Whoa, another dodgy ending but I need to keep you guys intrigued, so you're probably glad that Haley isn't pregnant, but there's still lots to come… **

- **Where's Haley **

- **Whose child it is **

- **If ** **Taylor**** keeps the child **

- **Abi/Jake issue **

- **Marriage **

**Any ideas please let me know! **

**Keep reading and please don't forget to review! Thanks, if I get enough reviews I may paste again this weekend even though it's the ** **Rugby**** 7's lol**


	26. Dream No More

**To tell you the truth, I'm kind of depressed, especially after watching the last episode, sigh! And well I haven't been receiving as many reviews as before, so I thought I'd spice things up a bit, tell me what you think… **

**PS: Practically the entire story is a flashback (_italics_).**

**Chapter 25: Dream No More**

Haley James was lying in an unknown room, it seemed familiar but she just couldn't place it. Her head was spinning and she felt sick to her stomach, and she just couldn't remember how she got there.

The bedroom door slowly creaked open, and she sat upright to see who it was, she rubbed her eyes to get a better look and suddenly she jumps up and pounces on him showering him with small, quick butterfly kisses, "I missed you" she said leading him to the bed.

They both lay beside each other, and started making out heavily. Haley started unbuttoning his shirt, but he stops her, "Not like this," he said, she looks at him weirdly and he continues to explain, "I don't want our first time to be like this, you're practically passing out, and you've had way too much to drink, so I guess we'll just have to save it for another time," he said, even though he had been waiting for this for so long.

Haley wasn't in the state to think logically, and all she felt was that she had just been rejected and she wouldn't have it. She decided to take control and she lay him down, and straddled him. She seductively kissed his neck, slowly yet lustfully, and she smiled when she heard him moan.

She started trailing kisses down his chest which was now bare, when suddenly she felt something hard, throbbing against her own chest, and she snapped out of her drunken state, sitting upright and remembering the events of earlier that night…

_He drove as fast as he could, but the docks were completely deserted, no one anywhere, now Nathan started to panic._

_Where's Haley?_

_He rang her cell, it was switched on, so it rang but no one picked up, he decided to head to the Rivercourt, maybe she would be there. He kept trying her cell phone continuously she was bound to pick up sometime, he thought._

_Taylor and Nathan split up, thinking that they would find Haley faster this way, and she headed back to the house, someone needed to be there if Haley returned._

_

* * *

_

"_Tay" Haley yelled, barging into the house, but she got no reply. She ran up into the bedroom, and found that it was empty. "Taylor" she yelled again, but there was no answer. _

_Haley quickly pulled the suitcase out, from under the bed and went into the closet and quickly started piling all Taylor's clothes and belongings, for once she was glad that her sister decided to pack lightly._

_Haley made sure that she had everything and started walking downstairs. Halfway down the stairs, she heard the main door open and she felt that the one thing that she had been dreading the most was about to happen. _

_The door opened and in came Taylor, Haley let out a huge sigh of relief and when Taylor saw her sister, she ran up and engulfed her into a giant hug. "Aww Haley-Bob, we were so worried about you," she said._

_Then Taylor noticed the suitcase in Haley's hand, and stepped back slightly, "Hales, why have you got that, you cannot leave, we'll talk to Jimmy and Lydia and they'll understand, you can't just leave" Taylor started rambling._

"_Taylor, listen calm down, I'm not going anywhere" Haley said, and Taylor calmed slightly, Haley continued to speak "This is your stuff"_

_Taylor was very confused now, "Huh" she said._

_Haley was about to explain when suddenly the front door opened, again._

_And as Haley had been dreading, in walked, Jimmy and Lydia James, who had decided to cut their business trip shorter._

_

* * *

_

Earlier that night…

_Haley had been sitting at the bench by the docks, her tears had stopped by now and she had finally started to gain control of her sobbing as well._

_She decided to switch her phone back on, thinking that everyone would be worried, she was getting up to leave and her phone rang, she guessed that it would probably be Nathan, but unfortunately it wasn't._

"_Hello" Haley answered, without even looking at the ID._

"_Hey Sweetie" Lydia's voice came through the receiver._

"_Mom" Haley said, slightly shocked, her parents hardly ever called her when they were away, let alone poke to her when they were actually home._

"_Honey are you alright, I've been trying to reach you for the past hour, I called home but no one answered" Lydia said._

"_Yea, mum I'm fine sorry my phone just ran out of battery" Haley lied._

"_Well darling" Lydia said, and Haley noticed that her mother was being extra sweet, like she wanted something, usually she would just get to the point, something was clearly wrong. Lydia continued, "I called to let you know that daddy and I decided that we're coming home a little earlier" _

_Haley said a few enthusiastic words, however she was really dreading it, what was she going to do with Taylor. "Mother, how long will you be back in" Haley asked._

"_Oh sweetie, we're at the airport right now, so perhaps in about an hour or one and a half hours, depends on the traffic you know" she said and now Haley started to panic._

"_Well that's great mum, but I got to go, cya later bye" Haley quickly said and ended that phone call._

_She rushed over to the car and headed to Brooke's house._

"_Brooke" she yelled, continuously banging on the door. "Brooke"_

_The door opened and a very annoyed Brooke stood in front of her, "What" she asked._

"_I need a favor" Haley said, with clear desperation in her voice and Brooke let down her bitchy mood and asked Haley what was going on._

_Haley explained as quickly as possible, and Brooke smiled at her and said, "Sure your sis, can stay here for a bit my parents aren't home so I guess it's okay, but did you just say that she was pregnant," Brooke asked. Haley nodded. "Well I really don't want to have to deal with the whole morning sickness thing" Brooke stated._

_Haley chuckled slightly, "Don't worry it isn't too bad anymore, just don't go around spraying that perfume of yours around the house, and you'll be okay._

_Brooke nodded and Haley jumped back into her car and headed home._

_

* * *

_

"_Haley, darling, we missed you so much" Lydia said, not noticing the fourth person in the room. Yea, right, Haley thought to herself._

_Haley was a little confused, surely they had seen Taylor, and she didn't know what to say or do._

"_Haley, don't be rude, introduce us to your new friend over here, have we met, you look familiar" Lydia said extending her hand for Taylor to shake._

_Taylor played along and took it. "Hi, I'm T-" she said, and was cut off._

"_Trish" Haley quickly said and received an evil glare from her sister. This was really awkward, how could they possibly not recognize her, sure they hadn't seen Taylor since she was 16, which would be like 4 years now, but how much can one person change, ad she's their daughter for crying out loud._

"_Sorry, ma we're in a little rush, Tay-rish is staying with Brooke for a while, and I have to drop her off" Haley said and made a quick dash for the door._

"_Well, don't be too long, we have some news for you" Lydia said and Haley left with Taylor in tow._

_

* * *

_

_Haley and Taylor got into the car and suddenly Taylor burst into tears. Haley pulled up at the side of the road, and rubbed a soothing hand on Taylor's back._

"_How could they not recognize me" Taylor said, between sobs, "I mean I never really liked the two asses very much, but seriously have I changed so much that they don't recognize me."_

"_Shh, Shh Tay it's okay, you know that I love you, right and I'm here for you, whatever you need" Haley said._

"_But Haley-" Taylor started to protest, and her phone went off._

_

* * *

_

"_Hello" she said into the speaker, "Who is this" she added, not recognizing the number._

"_Taylor, hey is that you" Nathan said._

"_Nathan?" Taylor questioned._

"_Yea it's me" Nathan said, and Taylor could sense the defeat in his voice._

"_I can't find her anywhere, I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to her, I promised her that I would protect her, oh Taylor what am I going to do, and where are you I rang your house-" he said, but Taylor put an end to his rambling._

"_Wait, you called the house" Taylor asked a little worried._

"_Yea I think your mum picked up, and I asked if I could speak to Haley, and she wasn't home and your mum completely froze when I said your name" Nathan said feeling a little sorry for Taylor._

"_Nathan where are you?" she asked._

"_I'm driving towards the docks again" he said._

"_Wait I think I just saw your car pass us" Taylor said._

"_Us?" Nathan questioned._

"_Oh my, I completely forgot, sorry Haley's fine she's with me but we have bigger problems to deal with" Taylor said._

"_Yea I see your car, I'm turning back"_

_

* * *

_

_Haley jumped out of the car, and ran into Nathan's arms._

_He smothered her with kisses, "Don't you ever do that to me again, I was so scared that I had lost you" he said pulling her into another hug._

_Haley pulled back and said she was fine, "Hales are you sure you're okay and what's going on with Taylor and your parents" he asked._

_His phone rang._

"_Nathan, son I need you back home right now!" his father ordered._

"_Why" Nathan questioned._

"_No questions, son and do you know where that James girl is" Dan asked._

"_Haley?" Nathan questioned._

"_Obviously, who else would I be speaking of" Dan replied rudely._

"_Yea, she's here with me" Nathan said._

"_Well we need her home as well" Dan said and before Nathan could say anything else Dan hung up._

"_What happened" Haley asked a little concerned._

"_Don't worry about it, first tell me why you were crying and where's Taylor?" he asked._

"_I'll explain later, and Taylor's in the car" she said._

"_Okay, well the two of us need to get back" he said seriously._

"_Tay" Haley called to her sister who came out._

"_We have to get back home," she said, indicating to herself and Nathan._

_Haley gave Taylor directions to Brooke's house and got into the car with Nathan, and headed back home._

_

* * *

_

Present…

"I'm sorry I can't do this" she said.

"Uh, uh, you can't just leave me like this" he said staring down at his groin.

"I can't do this," she said again.

Haley began crying and said, "This isn't me, sex is a really big thing with me and well I want my first time to be special" she said and started getting up.

But he pulled her back down and positioned himself over her.

* * *

When they arrived at the house…

"_Haley, where have you been we've been trying to reach you" Lydia said and lead Nathan and Haley into the living room, after greeting Nathan._

"_Oh, sorry I think I lost my phone" Haley said._

_She entered the living room and there sat, her dad and Mr. and Mrs. Scott. She looked up at Nathan and he mirrored her look, they knew what was coming next._

_Abi walked in and gave her brother a sympathetic look, and sat beside her mother._

_Once everyone was seated and silent, Dan Scott begun to speak._

"_Well I think I'm just going to come right out and say it" he said, "In precisely one month" at that Haley inhaled deeply. "…Nathan and Haley are to be wed" and suddenly Nathan burst out laughing, which Haley found very odd._

"_Nice joke Dad' he said laughing._

_Haley joined in and begun laughing again, however all four adults were completely still and serious._

"_This is no joke, son" Jimmy said._

_Suddenly Haley started protesting, "But, but what about college, and my dreams and what if I don't want to marry Nathan" Haley said. That stung Nathan, but he didn't let it show._

"_Well sweetie, you don't need college and well we have enough here" Lydia patronizing voice said, as she looked around her house, "we have enough here to support you, as well as our grand kids."_

"_And about Nathan, you'll figure something out, you'll come to love him like I do your father" Lydia said._

"_Yea but you don't love him, you never did, it's his money you love and newsflash mother, I'm nothing like you" Haley yelled._

"_You will not speak to me like that, Haley Elizabeth James" Lydia said back calmly, knowing that she was in the presence of her future in-laws, and Haley stalked out the house with Nathan right behind._

_

* * *

_

Present…

"Get off me" Haley said.

He held her arms above her head, and made her look him in the him, "Listen to me," he said.

She gave him her full attention.

"I would never do anything to hurt you, you need to know that, I was only playing before and I'm sorry I made you feel this way" he said, slowly rolling off her.

She stopped him and pulled him closer and kissed him, feeling horrible for what she had said earlier on.

* * *

_Somehow Nathan and Haley had ended up on the beach, with a bottle or two of Tequila, and Haley was chugging it straight from the bottle. Nathan wasn't exactly sober but he was trying his best to be there for Haley._

_He grabbed the bottle and chucked it into the ocean, as far as he could._

_Haley turned to him, clearly annoyed and started beating his chest, "You asshole we don't have any left" and suddenly she bolted for the sea._

_She swan inwards and Nathan knew that he didn't have a choice and he dove in after her._

"_Haley, Haley" he yelled and squinted his eyes trying to see better._

_He spotted her, floating a couple of feet out, he swam over to her, she was blabbering to herself, "Need to find bottle" she repeated._

_Nathan grabbed her and pulled her back to the shore._

_Haley had forgotten about the bottle and now she was all over Nathan, "Nathan, where did you come from," she sang._

"_Come on Hales, let's get you home" he said._

_She pushed away from him, "No I don't wanna go home, Lydia and Jimmy live at home" she yelled, "and I hate them, they are very mean people" she childishly complained._

"_Hales," he said._

"_You called me Hales, only Tay calls me that, oh yea and you," she said. "Tay is the bestest person in the world, and Lydia is mean, she didn't even recognize her own daughter" Haley whined and Nathan realized why the two were so upset earlier on._

"_Oh yea and did I happen to tell you, they are forcing me to get married" she said in a whisper._

"_But I really, really don't wanna" she said._

"_I mean Nathan's a great guy and all but from what I've heard recently, he lies and cheats" Haley said to no one in particular._

_However Nathan was listening intently to every word of her drunken confession, and to be honest it hurt like a bitch._

"_He kissed my best friend, well my old best friend Scarlet and lied about it, then he lied about his sister and he knew that we were getting married way before me" she said._

_Nathan was indeed guilty of all the things she accused him off, but he didn't mean to hurt her._

"_Who told you about Scarlet" Nathan asked as they sat on the sand._

_Haley thought for a while and said, "Mmm Jake"_

_Nathan's anger grew, she had been speaking to Jake even though he asked her not to._

_Haley started shivering and snuggled closer to Nathan, "Come on lets get you home" he said._

_But she was just as stubborn "No!" she said._

"_Okay, how about the beach house" he said and she nodded._

_He picked her up and carried her all the way back._

_Nathan was still very angry with her, but forgot about it when he saw her petite frame shivering._

_He took her upstairs and said, "Hales, you need to put on some dry clothes, I'll go find us some okay" he said and placed her on his bed._

_Nathan returned to find that Haley had fallen asleep, he gently woke her up and said, "Hales, come on let me help you get dressed"_

"_Uh, uh, you're a boy" she said._

_He chuckled slightly, "It isn't something I haven't seen before" he smirked._

"_Yea but that was a mistake, I was pretending to be someone I'm not and look how that turned out, I'm marrying someone I don't love and all my dreams are well no more" she said, not making any sense._

_Nathan felt his heart ache at this confession, because he loved her with all his heart._

_Haley knew what she was saying, wasn't the truth, but she felt so vulnerable and angry that she was putting a wall around herself, even though she was undeniably in love with Nathan Scott._

_

* * *

_

"Nathan there is something you need to know" she said.

"Hmm" he asked.

"I lied to you about something else" she said and Nathan tensed up, sensing that they were going to talk about Jake, which they still had to.

Nathan didn't say anything and just waited for her to continue.

"You know how I said I didn't want to marry you," she said.

"Yea"

"Well that's still true but the other bit was a lie" she said and paused, Nathan had no idea what she was on about, but gave her time.

"I- I love you" she let out, and Nathan had never felt happier in his life, not even when winning the state championship, or scoring the game winning basket, this was way above and way better than basketball could ever be.

Haley waited for a reaction and felt relieved when she heard his words, "I love you too, Haley James" he said.

They kissed, both showing their love for each other, Haley pulled of her own baggy shirt and Nathan kissed every inch of her toned stomach, she moaned in satisfaction when he flicked his tongue over her breasts.

Haley returned her appreciation by sucking along his neck, but she stopped when Nathan moved his hands towards her shorts, which were really his boxers.

"Nathan I still want my first time to be perfect" she said.

"Hales trust me it will be, and we're getting married in a month" he said.

Haley still wasn't sure though.

**Well a lot happens in this chapter, and it's taken me pretty long to do, seeing how long it is. I hope you liked it, pls review.**

**And should Haley go through with the sex?? Or wait for marriage.**

**Tell me what you think, there's lots more to come…**

**Does Haley have sex??**

**Whose Child does Taylor have??**

**Jake and Abi??**

**The next chapter is probably gonna be the engagement party and then the wedding, a few hints: Nathan and Haley have something planned, and a few unwanted guests make an appearance.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	27. Author's Note

**Well I'm eve more disappointed than before, the previous chapter was put up a few hours ago, and well I've had over 100 hits but not a single review, even if you think that I'm not doing a very good job let me know, so that i know what i have to change I need feedback on my story its the only thing that keeps me going, so pls go back and tell me what you thought of the previos chap and if you have any other input on the story, any ideas that i can incorporate?? let me know**

**Please review...**

**luv coox **

**xxx**


	28. Any Regrets?

**Well, let's say I feel really guilty, because all of you were amazing with the reviews, and I haven't updated until now, so I basically forced myself to sit and right this chapter, lol. **

**However I have some bad news, this is probably going to be my last chapter for a while, I have X-mas hols but I have to sit my AS level exams in January and well I have to concentrate on them so it may be a while till my next update, sigh… PS: my last exam is on the 16th, so I should get back to updating regularly after that. **

**Sorry and I hope you enjoy this chapter… **

**Chapter 25: Any Regrets? **

Haley awoke the next day, to find that she was lying in a strange bed, naked and…alone.

She had a splitting headache and was desperately trying to remember, what happened the night before. She gathered the bed sheets and tied them around herself, as she began to stand up.

She made her way downstairs, remembering the house as Nathan Scott's beach house. She called for him but there was no reply.

In the kitchen she found a note, in his writing…

_Hey, sorry you had to wake up alone, but I've just gone for a run, you know to clear my head and stuff. I'll be back by _ _10ish__, make yourself at home, there's food in the fridge, just help yourself. Hopefully you're feeling better especially after last night. _

_We'll talk when I get back, Kay? _

_Love Nate. _

Just as Haley finished reading the little note, she heard the front door opening and closing. She made her way towards the entrance and found that it wasn't Nathan, but Dan Scott.

Haley tried to run back to the safety of the kitchen but he had already seen her.

"Uhm" he cleared his throat, when he saw her back turned towards him. Haley slowly turned to face him, still clad in bed sheets and se had Nathan's note in her hand.

"Mr. Scott" she said timidly.

"Well, well, Miss James, I guess I was wrong about you, didn't waste much time, getting into my son's pants did ya?" he said with a cocky smirk.

"No, it's not what you think" Haley said, wishing that she had put some clothes on, and praying that she could finally remember what happened last night, and by the looks of it she sincerely regretted it.

"We'll discuss this matter later, I suggest you go and put some clothes on, the contractors are on their way" he said.

"Contractors?" Haley questioned, slowly shifting backwards.

"Didn't you hear me last night, oh yea you were too busy bitching at your mother for getting your future settled with someone you are clearly sleeping with" Dan said a little too arrogantly. Haley wanted to protest but she didn't know what to say, looking at her current state.

Dan continued, when he saw she didn't have a come back, "That night we were planning your engagement party, which is in a few hours, actually" he said looking down at his watch. "So I suggest you go put some clothes on" he said walking towards her, as something had caught his eye.

Haley started pacing backwards, trying to get as far away from him as possible, but she ended up backing into a wall.

Dan Scott snatched Nathan's note from her hand and said, "Run along, what you waiting for, I do not take pride in seeing my future daughter-in-law practically naked." "Oh yea and you may want to borrow some of Deb's make-up before the party"

Haley didn't know what he was talking about and she wanted to ask for the note back, it was private, and between her and Nathan, Dan had not right to see it, but she felt really intimidated and just ran back up to the bedroom.

* * *

Once upstairs she decided to take a shower, seeing as she wouldn't have to speak to Dan Scott then.

Haley entered the bathroom, and stared at herself in the mirror, when suddenly she just broke down at her appearance. She was branded with Nathan's mark in the top right corner of her neck, and had bruises and cuts in other areas. She pulled herself together and let the hot water, wash away the dirt she felt on herself.

A few moments later the door opened, but Haley didn't notice. He stepped into the tub behind her and whispered in her ear, "Hey beautiful, did you sleep well last night?"

Haley practically had a panic attack and let out a deafening scream.

"WH-What are you doing here" she asked, covering her body as much as possible.

"Well, I went for a run and now I'm enjoying a nice warm shower with my girlfriend" he said and then winked at her.

"Nathan, please can you leave" she asked politely.

Nathan looked at her weirdly; he wasn't expecting such hostility, especially after last night, but he obeyed and left her, and decided to hit the guest bathroom, so that they could sit down and talk.

Haley emerged from the bathroom, wearing a robe, to find a clean and dressed Nathan sitting on the bed in front of her.

"Okay Hales, now please would you like to tell me, what the fuck is going on?" Nathan questioned, he was clearly shocked but he tried to be as calm with her as possible.

"Nathan didn't you meet him" Haley questioned wondering if Nathan had seen his father yet, he must have right.

"Meet whom exactly" Nathan replied, having no idea what she was on about.

"Dan"

"Dan as in my father" Nathan asked and Haley nodded.

"He's here" Haley simply said.

"But I never saw anyone when I came in" Nathan said, standing up, getting ready to face the one person he most dreaded.

They both made their way down to the kitchen, ad found another note, just like the one Nathan had left Haley…

_Dear Miss James, I presume my son will be joining you shortly, and well I just wanted to let the two of you know that there have been a slight change in plans, the Engagement Party will be held, next weekend, as there was a problem with the designers that were coming to decorate the place and the band we booked, had a double-booking so we had delayed it by another week. _

_I have spoken to your mother about your whereabouts, I must say, she was awfully worried, but don't worry I didn't mention your extra curricular activities, I'm sure she has enough to worry about as it is. Don't forget about the make up, before you head home. _

_And Nathan, I need to have a word with you about all this later on _

_From Dan. _

Haley looked up from the letter with tears in her eyes; she had never been so humiliated in her life before. Nathan just pulled her into a tight hug after seeing her break down like this.

He dragged her over to the couch and sat her down on his lap, and soothed her until she stopped crying. "What can I say Dan's an ass" he said trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't work.

"Nathan, what happened last night?" Haley asked quietly.

"Hales, don't you remember?" he questioned, sure she was drunk but not drunk enough to forget the night's events.

"I remember bits of it, I yelled at my mum and ran out the house, you came after me, we went down to the beach, and drank, and that's about it" she said, clearly ashamed of herself.

Nathan really didn't want to speak about the night before, but he knew it had to be done, he shifted Haley a bit and she winced. "What's wrong" he asked clearly concerned.

"I've got all these bruises and cuts along my body" she said sheepishly.

"Let me see" he demanded.

Haley was hesitant at first but she obliged and undid the knot to her robe.

Nathan was clearly shocked, especially by the huge one that she had on her hips. Haley was steadily blushing under his stare, and moved quickly to cover herself up again. "How did that happened" she asked.

"You, you fell down the stairs" Nathan responded truthfully, even though it was only the partial truth, and he was glad that Haley didn't remember, but he did and he would have to live with the truth.

"Can I ask you something" Haley asked.

"Anything" he responded.

"Did-did I lose my virginity last night" Haley asked slowly, the tears still welling up in her eyes and she waited nervously for his response

**Okay, well firstly Merry Christmas everyone, and Happy New Year (soon). I'm sorry again for being so bad with my updating, but it's really difficult. **

**Anyways, the engagement's delayed, it's going to be at the Scott beach house, and well you'll have to wait and see. **

**This chapter wasn't very long but the next one will be promise. **

**My New Year's Resolution: To post at least one chapter a week, amongst other things lol. **

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't worry you'll find out if they actually had sex or not, and hopefully also about Jake/Abi –finally. **

**Tell me what you think – Review!**


	29. Nothing but the Truth: pt 1

**Well I was feeling kind of generous so here's the next one…truth be told I'm sick of revising and just needed a break and your reviews are just so motivating lol. Enjoy… **

**PS: The italics are a flashback, but Nathan is telling Haley the story at the same time – does that make sense?? **

**Chapter 27: Nothing but the Truth (pt. 1) **

Nathan was utterly shocked at the words that just left his girlfriend's mouth. He stayed there completely motionless. "Nathan," Haley said and nudged him slightly.

"Hales" he said quietly looking up.

"Nathan, please I beg you, tell me what happened last night" she said, tears rolling down her cheeks now.

Nathan pulled her close and sat her on his lap, as he re-told the events of the night before.

"Well yesterday, you left and headed to the docks, remember?" Nathan asked and she nodded. "And I went completely crazy, thinking something had happened to you, that I called your house, and your mum picked up" Nathan said but she interrupted.

"Nate, I remember everything from earlier on, it's after the beach that's fuzzy for me, and wait what did mum say when you mentioned Taylor"

Nathan wasn't expected to be interrupted by nevertheless he answered Haley's question politely, "Oh mm…I realized my mistake and I said I meant Tyler, a kid from school who was meant to do a project with us"

"Oh"

"Well anyways, after we stormed out of our house, we headed to yours" Nathan said, but was interrupted again.

"But I thought we went to the beach" she meekly asked.

"We did. I'm I telling the story or you, it's kind of annoying being constantly interrupted" he spat out, his anger boiling inside of him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to" Haley apologized completely taken back by his attitude.

"Nathan is everything okay" she asked.

"You've got to be kidding me Hales, why don't you hear me out and decide for yourself if everything is okay" he said rather rudely but he just had to let it out.

She nodded and he proceeded telling the story, every minor detail…

_Haley headed straight for her house after barging out of the Scott's and that was the last place, that Nathan was expecting her to go, she returned a few minutes later, with a rather large hand bag. _

_"Come on, let's go" Haley said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the car, taking her position in the driver's seat. _

_"Hales, slow down, your going to have an accident, and where exactly are we going" he asked, keeping a fixed eye on the road and one hand ready to grab the wheel if anything were to go wrong. _

_Haley's driving was bad enough as it is, but she was really mad and upset and driving in that condition wasn't very wise. _

_"I donno, somewhere far, far, far away from that house" she said, it was the first she had spoken since they entered the car and Nathan sensed that something was wrong. _

_"Hales, what's in the bag?" he questioned curiously. _

_"Shh" she said lifting a finger to his lips, "that's a secret; I'll share it with you later okay" she said and winked at him. _

_"Hales watch the road" Nathan said. _

_"I am silly" she said letting go of the wheel, and that was when Nathan's eye caught the bottle of Tequila in her bag, which had already been drunk from. _

_"Hales, did you drink" Nathan asked. _

_"Shh" she said again, "You can't tell anyone, okay" she whispered to him, the alcohol was already getting to her. _

_Nathan saw a pedestrian right ahead and on instinct he took hold of the wheel, turning them off the road, and onto the beach. Thankfully nobody was hurt. _

_He pulled Haley out of the car, and had a huge go at her, "Haley, you nearly ran over that innocent lady, there" _

_"Nate, chill nothing happened, and plus she's like 90 I was doing her a favor" she said arrogantly. _

_And Nathan knew that, that wasn't Haley speaking, not his Haley, "Haley what's wrong with you, you nearly killed someone out there and you're absolutely wasted, what happened to being yourself, someone that cares for others, and you don't even feel guilty for it" Nathan preached, he was very disappointed in her. _

Haley had a new set of tears on her cheeks, "Oh my, Nathan did I honestly say that, I feel so horrible, what if something had happened to that poor old lady, what if something had happened to you, I would never be able to forgive myself" Haley sobbed, and he pulled her even closer, he was mad at her but seeing her in so much pain, he just had to comfort her.

"Shh, that wasn't you, it was the alcohol, and plus no one was hurt" he argued. Nathan waited for her to calm down, and continued telling the tale, he felt horrible repeating it, but she was the one that wanted all the facts, and she was going to get them straight. Nothing and nothing but the truth.

_"Okay Nathan I'm really sorry, now can we please forget about it and have a good time, please" she begged and gave him those puppy dog eyes, which he just couldn't say no to, he would just sit her down and talk to her when she wasn't well drunk. _

_Haley grabbed her purse, took the bottle and started gulping from it straight, "Your turn" she said to Nathan and passed him the bottle. _

_"No thanks, I'm okay" Nathan said, even though he was hurting from what he had heard earlier and just wanted to drown his sorrows in the alcohol, but he had to be there for Haley. _

_"Come on Nate, you promised" she said walking over to him and shoving it down his throat. _

_When Haley got to the stage where she was singing 'Teletubbies' and dancing around like a lunatic, Nathan knew that she had had enough and he chucked her bottle far into the ocean. _

"I started singing Teletubbies?" Haley asked completely shocked herself.

Nathan nodded, smirking slightly, however this whole getting interrupted thing was really getting to him now, "Haley, please stop interrupting me, it's bad enough I have to replay the entire night out for you, which happens to be one of the worst in my life by the way" he commented.

"I was that bad in bed, huh" Haley mumbled.

"Huh" he asked, obviously not having heard what she said.

"Nothing" she said and Nathan went back to the night before.

_After Nathan bought Haley out of the water, he was freezing, teeth chattering, and hair on its ends, he was sure he would have pneumonia by tomorrow. _

_"Hales, come on lets get you home" he said and they just kept arguing, during this little conversation, Haley let a few things slip… _

_"But I really, really don't wanna marry him" she said, which really hurt him, because he had given her his heart a long time ago. _

_"I mean Nathan's a great guy and all but from what I've heard recently, he lies and cheats" Haley said to no one in particular. _

_However Nathan was listening intently to every word of her drunken confession, and to be honest it hurt like a bitch. _

_"He kissed my best friend, well my old best friend Scarlet and lied about it, then he lied about his sister and he knew that we were getting married way before me" she said. _

_Nathan was indeed guilty of all the things she accused him off, but he didn't mean to hurt her. _

_"Who told you about Scarlet" Nathan asked as they sat on the sand. _

_Haley thought for a while and said, "Mmm Jake" _

Nathan suddenly stopped talking about the night before and he realized that it was his chance to get answers now, and she better start talking.

"Nathan, what's wrong why did you stop" she asked, because he just sat there silently.

"You spoke to Jake?" he questioned, his voice even, though that is what scared her the most.

She nodded, not knowing what to say or how mad he was going to get.

"When"

"A few days ago, I saw him at the grocery store" she answered.

"Care to elaborate"

"Well I was just picking up some stuff, when he approached me, I told him to go away, and that I wanted nothing to do with him" she said and stopped for a quick breath.

"And" Nathan egged her on.

"And, well he grabbed a hold of my arm" she said.

"Bastard"

"Nathan wait, hear me out first" she said.

"So, wait you're siding with him now, unbelievable, even after I told you to stay away" Nathan said raising his voice slightly.

"No, no I'm not, can you just listen and stop butting in" she asked.

"See how it feels" he said and motioned for her to continue.

"Well he told me, that everything that you've told me may not be true, and he said that you don't know that truth yourself. He said that Abi is lying and it's not what we think" Haley paused, as she thought Nathan would probably have something to say but he didn't, he stayed absolutely quiet, waiting for her to finish.

"He told me to speak to Abi, and ask her for the truth, so I was waiting for her to get back before I told you" she explained, for some reason she felt that she had to give him a reason for every action that she took even though he wasn't asking.

"I told him to let go of me, I pulled my arm away and started walking in the opposite direction, and then he said, 'I warning you Haley James, their entire family is a bunch of liars, Nathan isn't as faithful as you think' he said and I had to turn around" she said and explained that he would have probably done the same.

Nathan hadn't made a single sound, sure he shuffled a bit but he kept absolutely quiet during her entire explanation.

"I asked him what the hell he was talking about that then he told me that you two kissed, and I told him I didn't believe him, but I guess that the idea was always there at the back of my head" she confessed, and let out a huge sigh.

"You done" Nathan asked and she nodded. "Well I still can't understand why to chose to believe someone like Jake, somebody I told you specifically not to go near over me" Nathan said feeling the need to defend himself, as the dreaded question was coming any second now.

"Nathan I did believe you, and I do trust you" she said.

Silence, nothing but silence filled with unanswered questions and confused minds, Haley couldn't take it and she asked, "You didn't kiss her, did you" she said hoping desperately for a 'No'.

But before Nathan could answer, Haley rattled on, "Because I would expect Scarlet to do something like that, she's always be somewhat out there, but not you, I truly trust you with all my heart and if you say that Jake's a lying bastard, I won't even confront Abi about it like I was planning to" Haley let out, she said it because it was the truth but she just needed him to know it, especially after all the trouble that she had caused the day before.

That made it so much easier for Nathan, yea right! "Well the truth is that, well like you said…" Nathan started babbling and he wasn't making any sense at all.

"Nathan, wait you aren't making any sense," Haley said, then suddenly she gasped and said, "Oh my god, you kissed her didn't you" she had tears forming in her eyes again and she slowly slid of his lap and moved to the other end of the sofa.

Nathan tried moving closer to her, but she stopped him, "Stay away from me" she said and he obliged, he didn't have a choice, but he was going to prove himself to her.

"Haley wait you have to hear me out, it's not what you think" Nathan protested.

"Oh yea, how are you going to get out of this one, huh?" she questioned, "Either you kissed her or you didn't" Haley spat back.

"Well if I say I kissed her, then that's a lie, because I didn't, like you said she was the one to come onto me, I didn't know who she was at the time" but he was once again interrupted.

"So just because you didn't know it was her, it's okay" Haley yelled, she was hurt, because she had given him her heart and he was off kissing other people and god knows what else.

"Wait, I gave you your chance to explain, it's mine now so please shut the hell up" Nathan said, he was tired of being patient with her, he just wanted to get away from here, but he couldn't.

"Okay, well the second I come to my senses, which was immediately I pushed her off me, truthfully I thought it was you at first" he said, his voice somewhat softer now.

"But why didn't you tell me then" Haley asked, her voice even quieter than his.

"Well, we were at a pretty shaky point in our relationship, you had just started letting me in and I didn't want to ruin in" Nathan replied. Obviously the reason wasn't good enough, because Haley still had that look in her eyes.

"I don't know what to say, but I'm sorry and I promise, I swear on my life that I never kissed her back and I regret it everyday that I didn't come clean with you, there have been so many times that I wanted to tell you, but something or another just comes up, please forgive me" he said and Haley knew that he was honest and that he meant every word that he said.

She gave him a small smile and he knew that he had been forgiven; she crawled towards him and placed a small loving kiss on his lips. She could feel him smile and she sat in his lap, just like before.

"Oh I was missing you there" Nathan said and gave her a small wink.

She playfully swatted his arm and said, "I'm sorry for ever doubting you Nate."

"I'm sorry for ever giving you a reason to doubt me" Nathan replied.

"That was really cheesy" Haley said.

"Cheesy! Eh" Nathan said, "Uh-uh" he protested, "Hot, sure, smart maybe but not cheesy" he cockily responded.

That got a laugh out of Haley, and he just smiled at her, "What" she asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Nothing, I'm just admiring my fiancé, she looks really hot when she smiles" Nathan complemented.

Haley smiled at first but that quickly turned into a frown, Nathan looked at her questioningly and she said, "Fiancé" and he understood what she meant straight away.

"Oh my god Nate, I can't get married, I'm too young, I want to go to college live my dreams out" she responded sadly.

"I know Haley, I know" he said.

Haley really didn't want to but she needed to know the truth, "Nate you're probably going to hate me, but I still want to know what happened last night" she spoke softly.

"Aww Haley I was hoping we could just forget about it, but I guess it needs to be told, and FYI I could never hate you" he said and she snuggled up even closer to him.

"Thanks Nate, and PS I could never hate you either" Haley responded.

**Well I was unable to finish the entire thing, and I really wanted to post something so I broke it into two, I'll try and have the second part…It's going to be a continuation of what happened the night before, done in a few days. **

**I hope you liked it, some things are finally out in the open lol, **

**I know you still haven't found out about Haley and her virginity, but I promise you will in the next chap, as well as a few other things. **

**Well don't forget to review, I may just forget about revising again. **

**Happy New Year everyone, hopefully you all had a great year, and liked this chapter. **


	30. Nothing but the Truth: pt 2

**Well I've got some great news… my exams are over which means that I should be able to post at least one chapter every week. Here's part two, I hope you like it – everything becomes clear.**

**If you were wondering about Nathan's attitude, you'll see why he was so rude, there is a reason.**

**Here's a quick recap if you forgot (because I kind of did, lol): Haley woke up at the beach house, with bruises all over, thinking that she lost her virginity, and Nathan is explaining exactly what went down. Nathan is mad at Haley for meeting Jake and interrupting him_ and something else_. Haley and Nathan speak about Scarlet.**

**Chapter 28: Nothing but the Truth (pt. 2)**

"Well, I then carried you to the beach house, because you were too stubborn to go on your own" he said with a smirk across his face, as Haley snuggled up closer to him.

She gently kissed him on his neck to show how grateful she was. Nathan groaned, and so desperately wanted to return the favour but he knew that Haley needed to know the truth; so he pulled away.

"Hales, I really need to get this out" he said gently and she nodded in understanding.

"Well I tried to get you to change, but you wouldn't let me because and I quote 'you're a boy'" Nathan said in the same whiny tone as she had the night before.

Haley let out a small chuckle, but let him continue, "So I left the room and let you finish yourself and when I returned I found you passed out on the bed, in your underwear." Nathan said and Haley blushed profusely.

Nathan then straightened out a bit, starting to tense a bit. "You came onto me, when you woke up, clearly still very drunk, and well we made out, but you decided to take it to the next level" Nathan said cautiously.

"I was kind of tipsy myself so I didn't really stop you" Nathan said and Haley gasped, jumping to the other end of the sofa.

"Oh my god, I don't believe it, you took advantage of me" she said, her eyes full of terror, how could Nathan do something like that.

Nathan, who wasn't finished with the story, was completely taken back by her sudden burst, and the first thing that came to his mind was; Defence. "Haley, at least hear me out" Nathan said, hoping she would listen.

But unfortunately, Haley had other ideas, because from Nathan's tone she sensed that it was an apology and she had already had too much, with the whole Scarlet thing. "No, Nathan I cannot believe you would do something like that to me" she yelled in a very shrill voice.

Nathan had had enough, so he stood up and roughly grabbed Haley by her shoulders, and said, "Haley listen to me" in a very defiant tone.

"I didn't take advantage of you, many would think that it was the other way around" he said with a chuckle but she didn't find any of it funny

"Well while were fooling around, you told me that you lied about something else" Nathan said, and Haley's face softened slightly.

"What" she said in a mere whisper.

"You told me that you loved me" he said, and all Haley could reply with was an 'O', the sound didn't even leave her mouth.

Nathan sensed that she wasn't going to say anything else, so he said, "And I replied with I love you too", which instantly bought a small smile to her face; because she knew he was being sincere.

"Well that's where I realised that what we were doing was wrong, I encouraged it at first and you were more than willing, but then I realised that you would never want your first time to be like that, that I didn't want our first time to be like that, which was clearly a good decision because you probably wouldn't have remembered" Nathan said, commenting on her current state.

"Thank You" Haley said, feeling like a load was lifted off of her. But she still felt slightly uneasy, "But what about the bruises"

Nathan laughed silently to himself, "Well when I realised that what we were doing was wrong I told you straight and well you didn't take it so well, you got off me yelling things like 'no one cares about me' and 'people always say no to me' and 'nobody listens to me' and 'all I wanted was a fuck'" Nathan explained to her.

"You made the last one up right" Haley asked, and he just smirked at her and gave her a quick wink.

Nathan continued, "Well you left the room in a rush and well slipped, I caught you the first time but you pulled away from me, yelling-" but Nathan couldn't continue, he took a sharp breath and said, "you yelled, I hate you" Nathan visibly tensed, clearly her declaration had hurt him.

Haley moved closer and soothed him, "Nathan I could never hate you" she said rubbing circles on his arm.

Nathan smiled at her and kissed her forehead, "you said the exact same thing last night" he said.

"When"

"Just after you said I love you" Nathan said, but didn't fail to notice that Haley stiffened at the mention of the words.

"Well anyway, you can pretty much guess what happened from there" Nathan said trying to change the subject, sensing the tension. "I lost my grip and you fell, I carried you back upstairs and took refuge on the sofa" he said.

* * *

"Haley now I need some answers, you've got yours" Nathan said after a few moments of silence.

Haley was glad that none of her fears had become a reality, but her mind was still stuck on the fact that she had said I love you to him, she hadn't uttered those words to anyone in a very long time, not even her parents.

"Huh" Haley responded.

"I told you what you wanted, you're virginity is still very much intact, but now I need answers" Nathan said more seriously.

Nathan was very blunt with his question, "Do you love me?" he asked, he was putting his heart out, ad only hoped that she would do the same.

What Haley feared most just happened, because truthfully, she didn't know.

"Nathan I really care about you and I really like being with you an-" Haley started babbling obviously trying to avoid the question.

"Haley that isn't what I asked for?" Nathan responded, fearing that his love was one-sided, the worst kind.

"I- I don't know" Haley stuttered, it was difficult for her to say those words to anyone; she felt it but couldn't express it.

"How can you not know" Nathan asked rather harshly. "I mean you knew when to accuse me of lying of kissing Scarlet, heck you even accused me of raping you" Nathan yelled, it had all been building up and he had to take it out or he may explode.

Haley jumped at his sudden outburst; she definitely wasn't expecting this reaction.

"Nathan I never accused you of raping me, that's completely outrageous" Haley yelled back, her tears threatening to fall.

"Not in so many words, but you did think that I took advantage of you, which I obviously didn't" Nathan said defensively.

"Well you probably would have if I hadn't come out and said what I said" Haley yelled back, now quite a few feet away from him.

"And what was that Haley, huh?" Nathan asked snidely. "What did you say, and who's to say that I wouldn't have stopped anyways" Nathan asked knowing full well that he would have probably gone all the way if she hadn't said those three glorious words, the ones he was preying to hear again.

"Nathan I guess I don't love you" Haley said, realising that it was the best until she was definitely sure.

Nathan felt like he had just been slapped across the face, hard. How could everything go from so great to this fucked up within 24 hours.

"Well if that's how you feel then I guess we shouldn't see each other anymore" Nathan said. He loved Haley but if she couldn't put herself out there, he wasn't going to either, she had already hurt him enough my rejecting him once, he wouldn't be able to take it again. The wall around him suddenly grew taller.

"Nathan" Haley pleaded, but she didn't know what to say, maybe it was for the best. "But what about the wedding" she asked eventually.

"I have to go speak to my dad, and I'll probably be able to get him to call it off" Nathan replied, still keeping his distance.

"What do you mean, I thought your parents would disown you if you tried a stunt like that" Haley asked, feeling kind of worried, because he would have nothing without his inheritance.

"No they wouldn't I'm their only son, and well all I have to do is agree to go to Duke, join the NBA and train like a bitch" Nathan said, "And considering that was probably what I planned to do, it won't be so bad."

Haley suddenly forgot about everything and only one thought circled her head, "So you could have done this the whole time, you could have told them then and there that you didn't want to get married and they would have called it off" Haley asked in disbelief, "So why didn't you, why did you have to make me feel like my life was over" Haley asked, clearly angry at him now.

"Did you ever think that maybe I wanted to be with you, that being married to a pretty, intelligent and witty girl like you might be what I want. Did you ever think that maybe I love you" he said.

Haley, couldn't take it anymore, it was too much to handle "I'm sorry Nathan but I have to go"

**Well that's all for now, I didn't mean to leave you on another cliff-hanger, it just sort of happened. **

**I hope you enjoyed it, everything is a lot clearer now, but don't worry there is still hope. Nathan won't let go so quickly…**

**Well same time next week (hopefully), and I may have a little Jake/Abi in it as well.**

**Please Review!!! Tell me what you thought.**


	31. The Engagement is Still on

**All I can say is that I'm sorry, I've had a lot going on… but I'm finally updating, here's the next one. Tell me what you think **

**Chapter 29: The Engagement is Still on **

Nathan was sitting at the Country Club restaurant, waiting for Daniel Scott to show up. After Haley left so abruptly, he guessed that it was for the best to speak to Dan and call the whole thing off. He quickly showered, changed and headed out.

At precisely half past one, Dan entered and took his seat opposite Nathan. "Nathan, we have a lot to talk about son"

"Yea I know, but I need to say something first-".

But Dan cut him off, "We first need to decide what you plan to do, after marriage, you can stay with us until you stand on your own feet, and I would gladly give you a job with the company" Dan said.

Nathan felt so betrayed, he was only a kid and was expected to do so much, "I was actually thinking more along the lines of college, and FYI, I'm only 18" he practically yelled the last part.

"Do not use that tone with me" Dan said, "What do you need college for, and as I remember clearly, you told me you wanted nothing to do with basketball, that it was my dream not yours, am I right" Dan asked.

"Yes, but things have changed" Nathan said and was positive that he saw Dan smirk at that.

"How so?"

"I think college would be really good for me, and I'm sure I'll be able to get a basketball scholarship" Nathan said, having completely forgotten about calling off the wedding, he couldn't let Dan win. He remembered the night after he found out about the wedding, when he had confronted Dan (no one knew of this).

_"Dad" Nathan called, after coming home from the Hospital. Deb had gone to visit Tim. _

_"In the study" Dan called out _

_"Is it true?" Nathan asked. _

_"Is what true" Dan said already knowing what this was about, his son had just met Abi who couldn't keep anything to herself too long. _

_"Are you arranging my marriage" Nathan asked _

_"I'm not going to lie to you son, yes, your mother and I have decided to get you settled, so that you don't have any trouble later on in life" Dan said, repeating the words his wife had mentioned on countless occasions. _

_"You have got to be kidding me, I'm only eighteen I can't get married' Nathan argued back. _

_"I was married at your age, I had an arranged marriage myself and look how happy we are" Dan remarked. _

_"Happy, my ass" Nathan said in a muffled voice. _

_"Sorry, what, I didn't quite catch that?" _

_"Nothing, I can't believe this I don't wanna get married" Nathan said. _

_"All right, then give me an alternative, what do you wanna do after high school" Dan challenged, knowing fully well that Nathan hadn't made up his mind. Let's just say, Dan keeps in touch with the school guidance counsellor, paying her off for confidential information. _

_"I don't know, go to college maybe" Nathan said. _

_"College Basketball" Dan asked. _

_"I'm not sure, I was thinking of business school" Nathan said. _

_"Ha, and what school would accept you" Dan said snidely. _

_"I donno, right now, but all I know is that I don't wanna get married" Nathan expressed. _

_"Fine I'll give you another option" Dan said and Nathan looked up at this. _

_"You go to Duke, play college, ball and then onto the NBA, with me as your manager" Dan offered. _

_Nathan thought about this for all of two seconds and said, "Hell No" _

_"Well then I guess the wedding is still on" Dan said. _

_"Dad you cannot do this to me" Nathan said. _

_"That James girl can't be so bad in bed" Dan said, and Nathan really lost it. _

_"Don't ever speak about Haley like that" Nathan said, trying his best not to go up and punch the man. Then he walked out. _

_

* * *

_

Haley went straight to Brooke's house, to find Taylor, but when she got there it was empty, so she had no choice but to head home.

* * *

Nathan ended the conversation with Dan, not having mentioned calling off the wedding, he couldn't. He would love to play ball in college, it was one of his many dreams but he wouldn't be able to cope with the pressure from Dan, even now he's just hanging in there and having him as his manager would be a nightmare. If he didn't obey, he would get cut off and that is probably just as bad.

So he decided to head home, and try and speak to Haley to see if she could possibly get her parents to call it off.

* * *

Haley gets home and finds it freakishly silent. She heads upstairs and slowly opens her bedroom door, when suddenly…

"SURPRISE" Brooke, Peyton, Taylor and Bevin scream together, with a beautiful gown and a 'congratulations' sign in their hands.

"Huh"

" Tay, what are you doing here?" Haley asks.

"Who's Tay?" Bevin says.

"You mean Trish, my cousin right" Brooke interjects.

"Oh yea… so umm what are you doing here?" Haley asks.

"Well, Dan called and told us that you guys found out about the engagement party, which was meant to be a surprise, but anyway he told us that he told you that it was rescheduled, but really it wasn't, come on we have to get you ready" Brooke squealed excitedly.

"PS, you still need to spill about last night, how many times did you guys do it" she asked.

"Brooke" Peyton warned, feeling for Haley.

"What" Brooke asked innocently.

Taylor sensed, Haley's discomfort, "Do you guys mind if I speak to Hales, real quick" she asked.

They left the room.

"Hales, what's wrong I thought you loved Nathan, even though Jim and Lydia are forcing you into this I think it would be really great for you, I had a chance to speak to Nate yesterday and I think it will be really great for you, he really cares about you" Taylor, sat Haley down and explained.

"I know, Tay but things are really complicated" Haley said.

"When aren't they, I'm sure you'll sort this out" Taylor said.

Before Haley had the chance to explain any further the girls came back in and said, "Times up"

They all started grooming her, helping her into her dress, doing her hair, make-up, nails, etc.

Once they were finished, Brooke let out a 'Tada' as Haley checked herself out in the mirror.

"Damn, girl you look good" Peyton said.

"Yea I doubt Nathan will be able to keep his pants on for long" Taylor added.

* * *

Nathan got home to find his mother and Keith in the kitchen.

Deb smiled and Keith gave him a nod.

"What took you so long, Dan said you left the club almost an hour ago" Deb said.

"We don't really have time to argue, so hurry on upstairs, your tux is on your bed, Keith will help you with your tie, we all know you still can't do your own, let's hope Haley can" Deb said with a wink.

"Huh, what's going on" Nathan asked, completely confused.

"Well the engagement hasn't been postponed in fact it's in a couple of hours, so hurry up and get ready" Keith explained.

Nathan didn't have the energy to argue, and he knew that Haley wouldn't be very happy with this, but he didn't have a choice, he wouldn't let Dan run his life.

* * *

All five girls got into Peyton's car and headed towards the beach house, which now had dozens of cars parked outside it.

They entered through the back and went upstairs to Nathan's room, which had been cleared up and left no signs of what went on last night.

"What are we doing here?" Haley asked.

"They still need to sort a few things out downstairs, since they got a late start" Brooke stated suggestively.

Peyton was about to sit down on the bed, when Brooke suddenly squealed, causing everyone to jump.

"What" Haley asked?

"Is it safe to sit on there" Brooke said pointing at Peyton who was standing at the end of the bed.

"Yes it is," Haley said, trying to keep as calm as possible about all this.

* * *

Nathan changed and came downstairs, to find a note on the fridge

'We had to leave, your father can't do anything right, get to the beach house ASAP' Deb's writing stated.

Nathan grabbed his tie, got into his car and headed to the beach house as told.

* * *

"Nathan's here" Haley heard someone yell from downstairs.

"I guess that's our cue" Peyton said, standing to get leave.

They all headed downstairs, as the front door opened and Nathan entered, looking worn out, with his tie scrunched up in his hand.

Everyone started clapping and cheering, as the couple was led into the living room, where the ceremony was to take place.

The house looked spotless with various different decorations hung around the place.

Nathan and Haley were made to sit next to each other, as everyone surrounded them, though they didn't speak let alone look at each other.

"Girls let them have their space now" Deb said from the other side of the room, and everyone got up and started mingling.

Keith entered the room and announced, "Karen's on her way with Luke and the food, we'll exchange rings and then eat"

"Alright" Deb responded.

* * *

Haley noticed that everyone was busy, and she could now feel Nathan's gaze on her, but refused to face him.

"Could I speak to you in private" he whispered into her ear, causing chills to run down her spine, she loved and hated the effect he had on her.

"Get up to go to the bathroom, and I'll follow a few minutes later" he hissed. "Meet me in my room" he added.

Haley simply nodded and got up to leave, trying to be as discrete as possible. Feeling more scared than ever before in her life, what if Nathan couldn't call it off, what if he wouldn't, what was she going to do??? These questions swam through her head as she made her way upstairs.

**Well I updated, that was a weird twist, but the wedding is definitely on, and a few hints for the next chap… let's just say the guest list becomes longer a few people decide to crash, for completely different reasons… **

**Pls Review, and I'm so sorry!! )**


	32. Another NoteSorry

Hey everyone this is a major

**SORRY**

I really am, i know it has been almost a year now and i feel horrible for having let u down, but i must say that the story hasn't been forgotten or abandoned, I just have a lot going on, but my exams finish on the 18th of June (one month yay) and i promise to start writing again and i want to say thank you to everyone that has stuck by me for so long

The next chap is going to be good - a lot happens and i promise to make it extra long because i kept you waiting so long


	33. What's Going On?

**Heya, I'm back, finally and seeing as summer is here I'll update pretty darn often, and I'd like to thank all of you who haven't given up on me yet thanx, luv u guys xxx**

**Chapter 30****: What's Going On?**

Where the hell is he?? Haley thought as she was pacing his room, 'I've been waiting for the past 15 minutes, he should be here by now….

Haley started picking up things and surveying them as she waited patiently for her fiancé, over the past few hours she had deeply thought about the words that left Nathan's mouth earlier this morning.

"_Did you ever think that maybe I wanted to be with you, that being married to a pretty, intelligent and witty girl like you might be what I want. Did you ever think that maybe __**I love you**__" he said._

What was wrong with her Nathan was an amazing guy, but after everything that happened with Chris she wasn't ready to get too serious with anyone and with all the pressure that Dan's putting on Nathan, he may never be himself, just a robot following Dan's commands, and Haley couldn't live with that.

Haley picked up a little box that she noticed on his desk; it was very ancient and had a very classic look to it. Always having been the nosy kind she opened it and found a piece of paper, with Nathan's handwriting. She was about to read it when she heard someone approaching and she quickly folded it back and closed the box.

Expecting to see Nathan, Haley was disappointed when Deb opened the door. "Ah, Haley there you are, I've been looking everywhere for you, you aren't getting cold feet now are you?" Deb asked with a grin and let out a giggle, Haley just smiled back.

"Everyone's waiting, but before we go down I have something for you, I've seen how you and Nathan are together and even though I may have seemed a little sceptical at first I know now that this is for the best, and I wish you the best of luck." She then pulled out a little velvet box from the bag she was carrying and opened it. Inside was a stunning diamond necklace, which went perfectly with just about everything.

"This belonged to Dan's mother, and she gave it to me on my wedding day, but I can't wait that long so I'm gonna give it to you today" Deb said, fastening it around Haley's neck.

"Oh Deb, it's beautiful, but I can't possibly-" Haley said.

"Don't be ridiculous and hurry on downstairs everyone's waiting" she said ad bounded out the room.

Haley stared at herself for a few minutes in the mirror, admiring the necklace, and all the while wondering why Nathan hadn't appeared yet called of the wedding.

---

Downstairs another crisis arose as Lucas and Karen hadn't arrived yet and the rings couldn't be exchanged without them, as they both had such a great impact on everyone's lives.

"Have you tried their phone??" Dan asked

"Yea their both switched off, and the café keeps going to the machine" Keith said.

"Oh my god, what if something happened to them" Brooke gasped. "I'll go" she said and suddenly fleeted.

As Haley came downstairs, she searched the room for Nathan but couldn't find him anywhere, she then asked Peyton.

"Peyt where's Nathan?"

"Out back, with Brooke's cousin, what's her name Trish, you better hold onto your man" she joked.

Haley went out through the kitchen door, luckily the coast was clear.

"Nathan" Haley said, "What's going on?"

"Hales I can explain" Taylor said, "but not now, we don't have the time, but I want to know one thing, do you trust me?" she asked.

Haley was awfully confused and wanted to know what was happening but she knew from Taylor's tone that now was not the time. "of course I do" she said.

"Then marry Nathan" Taylor said.

"But Tay-"

"No, 'buts' Hales just trust me, at least get through the engagement today" she said, and we ca sort everything else out later".

Haley nodded and the three of them walked back in together.

--

Brooke arrived at the café, and was thankful to find Lucas's truck parked in it's usual spot.

The closed sign was pasted on the café's window but when Brooke gently gave the door a push it opened.

"Luke, Karen" she called, but there was no answer all she could here was a 'drip, drip, drip' of water coming from the back and there was a huge puddle of water seeping in from the kitchen, then suddenly she heard Karen' voice.

"Brooke, is that you?" she said.

"Yea" Brooke answered and removed her Jimmy Choo's placing them on a table before making her way to the back, and to her dismay, her dress got a few splutters of water.

"Karen, what's going on??" she said.

"We had a leak" she said

"More like a thunder storm" Brooke said looking around the kitchen. "where's Luke?"

"Oh he went to use the phone next door" Karen said, pointing at the pile of appliances flowing around in the middle, including both their phones, a few knives, the cake, crap, the cake.

"Oh crap, is that meant to be the cake for Hales and Nate?" Brooke asked.

Karen nodded, covering her face with her hands, "oh I can't do anything right these days" she said.

"Oh Karen don't be ridiculous you couldn't have predicted this"

"Actually I could've, Keith warned me about it a few days ago and even offered to fix it and I just told him to let it be, and now their engagement is ruined as is my café"

Before Brooke could say anything else the door opened again, and in walked Lucas.

"Lucas" Brooke said and hugged him, I'm so glad you're ok.

"Well I called the insurance company and they said they'll sort everything out, they have a key to the place and said that they would come back later"

Karen got off the counter top she had been perched on and splashed her way through the water towards Brooke and Lucas.

"Well now what are we going to do about the engagement??"

"Poo-"Brooke said.

But Karen cut her off, "Brooke, does the beginning of every one of your sentences always have to refer to excreting?" Karen asked with a laugh

"Sorry, but I was just wondering, Luke did you give anyone at the beach house a call?"

"No, why?" he asked

"Everyone's really worried, I just ran straight out of there because I thought something was wrong," she said.

"Okay I'll call them in a minute, I'm sure everything is fine" he said.

"What are we going to do about all the food and the cake" Karen sobbed.

"I have an idea," Brooke said, "But you're not going to like it"

"What, as long as it isn't-" Karen said, but Brooke finished off for her.

"Betsy's Bakery"

"No, not going anywhere near there,"

"But Karen we don't have a choice"

"That women, no, no definitely not, she stole so many of my customers by sleeping with over half of them and she even tried to seduce Keith" she yelled.

Lucas laughed, at how childish his mother was.

"But they all came back" Lucas objected

"Not to mention all those eggs those little brats of hers through at the café on the 31st of October"

"Mum that was Halloween and if you forgot I was very much like that, I still remember when you came with me one Halloween and actually egged and covered Sandra Stocky's house with toilet roll"

"Lets not bring that up now, Luke" she said when she noticed Brooke's shock filled face.

"Okay so can we buy our stuff from there"

"Fine but Brooke you'll have to go in," Karen pleaded.

Brooke nodded and they left the café, taking the money from the cash register, and locking the door, and not to forget Brooke's Jimmy Choo's, which were still in perfect condition.

---

Brooke walked out with all the bags and including all the food and the cake, with a very weird facial expression.

"What's wrong" Lucas asked, taking the bags of her.

"Betsy's the one that caused the leak" she whispered but Karen heard,"

"Oh I knew it that woman cannot be trusted"

"Mum we'll sort it out later, think of Haley and Nathan, and we still need to get a change of clothes"

Once Karen had calmed, Brooke left to go home, luckily she had a back-up dress, and Lucas took his mum home, calling Deb as soon as he reached home.

---

Brooke was just reversing out her drive way when a young man stood behind her car, and she squealed in excitement ran out the car and hugged him.

"Oh my god, you actually came" she said

"It's been ages how've you been, I'm actually on my way to a friend's engagement" she thought about it for a few moments. "wanna come, I'm sure they'll love you"

He nodded and got into the car with her.

---

Lucas got to the beach house a few minutes before Brooke and apologised profusely for the inconvenience and went in to congratulate Nathan.

"Brooke, you're here, finally I'm starved" Peyton said.

"Aren't you always, with a body like yours you ought to be" Brooke said, but Peyton knew she was only joking.

"Hey you bought a friend"

"Yup, but first where's Nathan and Haley"

Brooke drags this 'friend' of hers into the kitchen to introduce this legend to her friends.

"Hello I'm here, and I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, I him over the summer in NY, this is Nathan, Haley, Peyton…" Brooke listed of everyone.

"And everybody this is-" she said.

But the glass of water Nathan was holding broke in his hand from his sheer strength. "CHRIS" he finished off for her.

**Well that's all for now, maybe a few more days and I'll post the next one, what did you think??**

**Sorry there wasn't much Naley, haven't decided what to do with them yet?? Any ideas... hope you liked it, it wasn't that great i'm still a little rusty lol.**

**Pls Review thanx x**


	34. Postponed Again

**Here's the next one… **

**Flashback/Telling the story are in Italics – like I had in a previous chapter, hope you like this one. x **

**Chapter 31: Postponed Again? **

Brooke being clueless as usual and not sensing the tension in the room, just blurts out, "Wow, you guys already know each other, so no introduction necessary"

Haley reaches for a napkin to wipe the blood of Nathan's hands, but he just shoves her away, the amount of rage within him is crazy. All eyes are on them now and Haley is glaring at Chris hoping that he would just drop dead, after everything he did.

Taylor sees all the commotion and walks to the front of the little circle that has been formed.

"You," she yells, "What the hell are you doing here, get out before I call the cops on you" Taylor yells.

Nathan was barely holding back, if he hadn't lost his temper yet it was due to Haley, he was trying to be a better person for her, but after everything Chris did to her he didn't know how much longer he could wait.

"Well, well, well" Chris says, in his southern Texas accent, and by this time everybody's attention was on them and all the women were listening intently to hear some gossip to brighten their week, giving them something to do – every single one of them would be on the phone telling others, and pretty soon everyone would here about Chris Keller, and the rumours would be endless.

Chris continues to speak, directly to Taylor, "If it ain't the black sheep of the family, not my words, that's what your parents would call you when you left, I'm surprised they let you step into their home after what you did" he said winking at Lydia.

Lydia had been in the kitchen all this time and exited just in time to see Chris winking at her.

"Oh Haley-bob you didn't tell me that you were inviting friends from Charleston, Chris has Scarlet come with you" Lydia says in her cosmopolite style. Lydia, as well as everyone being unaware of everything between Chris and Haley had no idea what was going on, except for Nathan and Taylor. Haley could feel her eyes filling up with tears, threatening to fall just at the thought.

"Well Haley looks like you and mommy dearest haven't been talking much lately" Chris says looking directly at her and this is when Nathan looses it and lunges forward, Lucas who senses that this may happen hold him back.

"I don't think you heard the first time GET OUT" Nathan yells.

"Nathan honey I don't think that this is a way to treat a guest of the James', please apologize" Deb says sternly.

"Yea, Natey, listen to mommy and apologize" Chris instigates him. Brooke who has absolutely no idea what's going on, just observes and stays out of it.

"Nathan, just ignore him" Haley whispers in his ear, when she finally has the ability to speak. She moves forward and says to Chris, "You are not wanted here, please leave now" she is very calm and composed but really she cannot wait to lash out at him.

Chris just stands there and sniggers, and Taylor who being in a very emotional state due to her pregnancy took his initial words to heart, walks up to him and 'SMACK' straight across the face, she points to the door and yells "OUT"

Chris just makes it worse, "A little hormonal are we" he says and winks and Taylor. How could he possibly know?

No, no he's just making it up Taylor thought.

"PMS" Chris says, as though speaking to himself, all the while staring straight at Haley, who concentrates on calming Nathan, they cannot afford this specially with the audience, who are now extremely interested.

"No it can't be, because you're looking a little on the plump side huh. Tay?" Chris says.

Upon hearing her daughter's name Lydia moves forward to get a better look at the young girl she knew of as Trish. " Taylor" she says softly, tears streaming down her face.

"Aw isn't that romantic a family reunion" Chris says smugly, Haley steps up to him once more and tells him to get out. Chris just smiles at her cheekily and moves closer to her, he grabs the side of her face and says, "You want a little more of the night before" Haley was petrified but before anyone could say anything Nathan punched him straight in the nose and yelled, "Get the fuck out of here, before something breaks"

"I guess Chris Keller's work here is done, see ya later sweet cheeks" he says to Brooke kissing her straight on the lips" but before he can make an exit he gets another punch from Lucas, and stumbles out.

Dan who senses that the engagement will not be happening today apologizes to the guests and escorts them outside, yelling, "We'll let you know when the date has been confirmed"

All the middle aged gossip queens were taking their time and lurking behind in the hopes of over hearing some more. The news of Lydia's second daughter would be a subject spoken about for weeks, as well as Chris Keller, and rumours and lies would be everywhere.

* * *

The only people left were the two families, as well as Lucas, Karen, Keith and Brooke, who was still shocked with everything that had just happened, and she was doing anything but looking at Lucas who was glaring at her non-stop, ever since Chris made his exit. Peyton had some sort of crisis at home with her new step-mum and Abi left with her to try and sort it out.

"We need to talk" Deb says, and the six adults move into another room leaving the kids alone.

Haley instantly pulls Taylor into a hug, how could Chris have known, all this time. " Tay, you ok?" she asked comfortingly.

Taylor was unable to speak at all, Haley nodded towards Nathan and let him know that she was taking Taylor upstairs.

* * *

"What just happened here" Lucas being completely taken back by the scene in front of him. Brooke filled him in on Taylor and told him basically everything she knew about it all, and they both left as well to go and talk about the whole Chris Keller kiss, because Lucas was still quite mad about that, leaving Nathan on his own.

A few minutes later the six adults returned to find Nathan on his own.

"Where are the rest of them" Dan asked, rather rudely.

"Haley's upstairs with Taylor" Nathan said and he could actually see Lydia squirm when she heard him speak about her.

"What about Luke" Keith asked, concerned

"He's out back with Brooke"

"I'll go get Brooke and Lucas" Karen said.

"And I'll get Haley and-" but the look on Lydia's face stopped her mid-way and Deb left to go and get the girls.

* * *

Once everyone was seated, Dan stood, straightening himself as though he was about to make a speech, which followed indeed.

"Okay, well we adults had a chance to talk and we can obviously see that you kids have hidden a lot from us, which we are thoroughly disappointed by, we are your parents and have every right to know what goes on in your lives" Dan said, and took a breath, he was about to continue with the rant but was interrupted.

Brooke who always spoke what she felt said, "Well maybe we'd be able to if you were here more often"

Dan scowled at her and said, "We unlike your parents do keep in touch with our children" he said scornfully and it was aimed directly at Brooke, who was ready to burst into tears at any moment.

"Don't take it out on her, she has nothing to do with what happened here" Lucas said defending his girlfriend.

"Lucas do not interfere" Keith said courteously.

"Yea she did nothing but bring that retched man into our home" this time it was Deb who spoke, Lydia and Jimmy were still shocked to come face to face with Taylor and find out that she was pregnant, it was all too much to handle so they just stayed out of it.

"Mum, Brooke had no idea" Nathan said. And pretty soon the entire room erupted with angry comments and yelling flying back and forth between one another.

"STOP" Haley yelled, because she being the sensible and calm one realised that they weren't getting anywhere and instead of taking their anger out on each other they should concentrate on solving their problems.

Once everything had settled down, Dan stood, once again and said, "Anyways as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted", Brooke was ready to bite back, but Lucas whispered a few soothing words to her and she kept her mouth shut.

"We've decided to actually postpone the engagement till after this issue has been resolved and I have connections with the Chief of Police, whom I contacted a few minutes ago to find and arrest Chris Keller, on the account of disrupting our celebration, as well as any other charges that we shall determine after clearing everything up amongst ourselves. Furthermore I shall call our lawyer and draw up a restraining order against him, which means that he has to be over 100ft away from any of us, just in case the court decides not to prosecute." Dan let out a gasp of air and sat back down.

"Now kids, we need to know everything that you do" Karen said in her motherly tone, she also noticed the look that Nathan and Haley shared with each other.

"Brooke how about we start with you" Karen said carefully.

"Well as you al know I was in New York, last summer" Brooke started off and got lost in the memory…

_Brooke entered the hotel after a long flight and very annoying taxi ride, the driver wouldn't shut up. She was at the reception waiting for her room, and a tall skinny lad was standing in front of her, whistling a song she had only once ever heard at one of North Carolina's many annual talent competitions, it was sung by a young girl, around her age. Brooke started humming along to it, **Dancing when the stars go blue…** _

_The man in front of her turned around and winked at her, "Hey there sweet cheeks, I take it you're a fan" he said cockily. _

_"A fan?" Brooke questioned, she could tell that he was talking about the song, but just thought it would be fun to play dumb. _

_"Yea, my song, only the very privileged have had a chance to hear it" he said smiling brightly. _

_"Really, well I heard this song back home, but you weren't the one singing it, the girl's voice was amazing." Brooke complemented, putting emphasis on the word 'girl'. _

_"Oh that was probably one of the girls I trained to sing" he said proudly, knowing fully well that Haley needed no training and he didn't even feel guilty even when he was lying out of his ass about making the song, it was all Haley. _

_"Wow, that means that you're from NC as well" Brooke said excitedly, it was always great to meet someone from back home. _

_"Where have my manners gone, I'm Chris Keller, and yes you are right, I'm from _ _Charleston__, what about yourself, sweet cheeks" he asked. _

_She blushed slightly and answered, "Brooke Tree Hill Davis" she laughed again, "sorry still a bit exhausted from all the travelling, I'm Brooke Davis, from Tree Hill, NC" she was just about to extend her hand, when an angry and definitely grumpy old woman, yelled, "Will you get a move on we don't have all the time in the world and save your banter and smooching for the bed room" _

_Brooke was so ready to bitch slap that woman, even with her age, no one speaks to Brooke Davis like that and gets away with it. _

_When she turned around Chris had disappeared, she got to the counter and everything was ready, her daddy had come through, for once at least. _

_She tipped the porter and ran the water for her bath, she just needed to relax. _

_While the water was running she explored the room, it wasn't too big, had a single king sized bed, dresser, TV, and her favourite the mini-bar, she grabbed a beer and plopped onto the bed. _

_Brooke stripped getting ready for the shower, just as she was about to set foot into it there was a knock. She grabbed the bath robe and opened the door, but there was no one. She shut it again and the knocking persisted but she realised that it wasn't coming from the main door, she walked back to the bed and noticed another door, walking towards it she opened it, she never noticed it before, weird. _

_"Why hello, I'm Keller, Chris Keller, and I'd just like to say hi, seeing as we're going to be neighbours for the next few weeks" Chris recited as though he had been planning the speech for ages, "Oh wow, twice in one day, I must have done something good," he joked. _

_"Did I catch at a bad time" he asked looking a her attire, "Expecting someone" he said with a wink. _

_"Brooke quickly covered herself even more, "Oh no, no I was just running a bath but how about we meet up in a couple of hours" she said with a smile. _

_"That sounds great, I have a few errands and I shall see you later, sweet cheeks" he said. _

_"The name's Brooke" she replied and carefully shut the door between the two. _

_Later on that night, she got another knock and Chris appeared with a bunch of flowers, "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady" _

_"Does that line ever actually work" Brooke said gladly accepting the flowers and placing them on the coffee table. _

_"So what do you wanna do, sweet cheeks" he asked, Brooke had officially given up, trying to get him to use her name was impossible, and se quite liked Sweet Cheeks, it suited her. _

_"Well as I already told you I'm exhausted so how about we just order in and get really drunk" _

_"Sounds good to me" he said. _

Brooke was mid-way through her story, when Dan interrupted her, "Could you just get to the point please, what happened, did you ever see him again, why was he in NY in the first place, anything _useful _we could use to find him"

"Sorry for taking up your precious time Mr. Scott, but Karen asked for everything" she replied back politely.

Brooke had been giving Luke the exact same story before Karen interrupted them and called them inside in this precise spot, so Lucas was more eager for her to continue because he dreaded what was coming next.

"He told me he wouldn't be there too long because the person he came to find wasn't there, and I didn't really care so I didn't ask him anymore about it, well I only saw him that one night, because he left the morning after I woke up to find that he wasn't there" she said, she had to e careful she was treading water now.

"What do you mean the morning after" Lucas asked abruptly.

But before Brooke could answer, Haley said, "He was looking for me, when we moved I lied to him and told him that we were going to New York, because I knew he wouldn't leave me alone" Haley said and suddenly became quiet again.

Lucas spoke once more, this time more sternly, "Brooke what do you mean the morning after?"

"Well that night we got really drunk and well one thing led to another and we ended up having sex" Brooke said shamefully.

"I'm sorry I have to go," Lucas said, and he walked out, followed by Brooke who ran to keep up with him, but he had already taken off in his car by the time she got outside, but she knew exactly where he was headed, the Rivercourt, it was like the Scott boys' territory.

* * *

"Well, looks like it's your turn Haley" Karen said apologetically. 

Haley looked scared, she couldn't go through with it, she looked at Nathan for help, and asked, "Is it okay if I speak to Nate alone, just for a few minutes" everyone nodded apart from Dan, who spoke again.

"Whatever you have to say to 'Nate' you can say to the rest of us" he said uttering Nathan's name sarcastically.

But Nathan had already stood up and, took Haley by the arm towards the kitchen, Taylor got up as well, she couldn't stay there on her own, not with everyone apart from her own parents, (who refused to look at her), glaring at her.

* * *

"Nathan, I can't" Haley pleaded.

"Hales, you're going to have to, tell them everything, the longer we wait the worse it's going to get" he explained.

"Hales, you're going to have to tell them something" Taylor said.

"I have an idea," Nathan said. "We could tweak the story so that you don't get too embarrassed or hurt whilst telling it" he said.

The three of them exited the kitchen with a new story, which only gave the truth partly so that it wouldn't hurt Haley too much because flashes of that night still haunted her and having to retell it would be like suicide.

**Well I spent absolutely ages on this chap I hope you liked it, it's nice and long so it'll keep you busy until the next one, pls review tell me what you think. **

**REVIEW x**


End file.
